falling in love at a coffee shop
by not a straight trumpet
Summary: This had all started, Kumiko concluded, with the umbrella and a coffee order. Coffeeshop AU.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: behold, the coffeeshop au that nobody really wanted but as written anyway. enjoy.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Euphonium's, what would you like today?" the barista dryly uttered, clicking a pen while waiting for a reply from the young man standing in front of her.

"I'll take whatever you recommend," he answered, scribbling down something on a scrap of paper. The barista shot him a quizzical expression.

"I don't really have anything to recommend, er . . ."

"Shuichi," the teenager interrupted. "You're Kumiko, right?"

"Yeah," the barista grunted, looking down at her name tag. "This is a coffee shop, it's not like I'm going to know anything about this stuff. I've only been working here for a few weeks, anyway." This was a lie - Kumiko had been working the same tired job for the past several months, but she really wanted to get rid of this customer, who was now sliding the slip of paper towards her while muttering something about calling him sometime. Kumiko repeatedly clicked her pen in frustration, sending Shuichi on his way with an iced tea.

"Honestly, who asks for _recommendations_ at a crappy coffeeshop anyway?" Kumiko laughed, sitting on break with her coworkers.

"I dunno, he seemed pretty cute," Hazuki Katou, another barista, commented.

"Take his number if you want," Kumiko grumbled, fishing the crumpled paper scrap out of her pocket. "I didn't really have the heart to tell the guy that I wasn't interested."

"It sounds like the start of a love story straight out of the books to me," Midori Kawashima squeaked, eagerly gesturing with her hands. "Two people, meeting at a tiny coffeeshop in the middle of nowhere and falling in love. Don't you agree, Hazuki?" The other girl nodded in agreement.

"You two are hopeless," Kumiko muttered.

* * *

It was a mundane job, simple and sometimes rather boring, but it paid the bills and Kumiko didn't mind doing it, so she tended to lose herself in the methodical motions of making the drinks and serving them to customers, some of which weren't exactly the friendliest people to serve. There wasn't a single day that went by without some impatient, cranky customer complaining about the amount of whipped cream in their hot chocolate, or how the beans "weren't up to par with the standards."

Kumiko had fallen into the habit of writing about some of the more intriguing people who walked into Euphonium's Coffee - the old man who talked to whoever sat in the worn leather chair in the corner, the girl who dyed her hair a different color every week, the family that always ordered four hot chocolates and left an extra tip each time. A tiny moleskine notebook contained little notes and comments on the customers, sometimes accompanied by doodles or things Kumiko had collected throughout the day. In this case, Shuichi's number (Hazuki had copied it into her phone under "cute mystery boy" and then given it back to Kumiko "just in case") and a short description of the guy and his weird comment about "recommendations" sat in the middle of the notebook.

 _I'll have to get a new one soon_ , Kumiko thought to herself, taking off her apron and picking up the notebook. She had been working in the tiny coffeeshop since April, and it was September now, but she still hadn't figured out what she wanted to do beyond the dull job of being a barista. She had played in a brass band in high school - the coffeeshop's name was part of what had drawn her to it - but she had given that up a long time ago, and living with a directionless yet well-meaning roommate who seemed to bring a new girl into the apartment every two days didn't exactly help either.

It was raining outside, Kumiko noticed with a grimace - she had forgotten her umbrella. With a resigned sigh, she tucked the notebook safely into her pocket and prepared to run through the six blocks to her apartment. Kumiko stepped outside and immediately broke out into a sprint, keeping one hand on the pocket holding her notebook. She could feel the rain soaking through her sweater, chilling her to the bone and drenching her in tiny freezing droplets. Kumiko shivered and tried to run faster, only passing the first block before being completely soaked. She had to stop after a few more steps, shaking the raindrops out of her hair and, still checking her pocket for the notebook, prepared to start running again.

"Do you need this?" a voice inquired from behind her. Kumiko let out a frightened yelp and turned around, noticing a girl around her age wearing a dark raincoat and holding up an umbrella. "You look cold," she added. Kumiko tentatively stepped closer to the girl. A few strands of black hair tumbled out from the raincoat's hood. "It looks like you need it more than me, anyway," she finished. Kumiko stared at the girl in complete confusion for a few moments before responding.

"I don't even know you, I can't just take someone's umbrella like that, y'know?" she mumbled. The girl fixed her violet gaze on Kumiko - she probably would have thought about how pretty her eyes were if she hadn't been preoccupied with the fact that this girl appeared to be completely and utterly serious about the umbrella. "It wouldn't, uh, it wouldn't be right!" Kumiko weakly added. The girl shrugged, dropping the umbrella on the ground and walking away. Kumiko watched her leave, dumbfounded by her behavior. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, picking up the umbrella as she began to walk home.

* * *

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Natsuki asked as soon as Kumiko went inside. "You're soaked! And where'd you get that umbrella?"

"It's a long story," Kumiko muttered, pulling the notebook out of her pocket to make sure that it was still dry. It was.

"You should go get a change of clothes, you're probably freezing to death in that," Natsuki said. "I'll make some hot chocolate. It's probably not as great as the stuff you guys make at Euphonium's, but it'll warm ya anyway." Kumiko gave a grateful nod before running to her room to find some dry clothing.

"You could always just ask me to pick you up instead of accepting umbrellas from random girls on the street, you know," Natsuki grunted once Kumiko had finished telling her the story. "Do you think you'll ever see her again?" she wondered.

"It'd be nice if I did," Kumiko murmured. "She seemed really nice, and her hair looked really soft and she was really pretty." Natsuki laughed.

"That's somehow gayer than anything I've ever said, and I've literally said 'Kumiko, I'm gay,' multiple times."

"It doesn't really matter, anyway," Kumiko mumbled. "I'm not going to see her again, unless you know her or something."

"Nope," Natsuki sighed. "Can't say that I've ever seen anyone like her, at least not according to your description. I've met a lot of girls, but none of them seemed like the kind of person who'd give an umbrella to some stranger on the street." Kumiko drank the last of her hot chocolate and looked at the clock on the counter.

"It's getting late," she noted. "It's a work day tomorrow, it'd be best if I got some sleep."

"I guess I've gotta hit the sack too, then," Natsuki sighed, standing up. "I've got a date tomorrow, you know. Wouldn't wanna be tired."

"What does 'hit the sack' even mean, anyway?" Kumiko wondered. "I mean, did people in the old days punch sacks or something to tire themselves out? Did they sleep on the sacks?"

"I don't have a clue, to be honest," Natsuki called over her shoulder, heading into the shared bedroom and climbing into her bed. Kumiko followed and collapsed into her own bed on the left side of the room. "Anyway, 'night. Try not to dream about umbrella girl, 'kay?"

"I won't," Kumiko grunted, burrowing under her covers and hoping that Natsuki wouldn't hear the 'scritch-scratch' of her pencil as pages of the moleskine notebook were filled with every single detail that Kumiko could remember about the girl in the street, the way her voice stood out so clearly even through the pouring rain, the way her violet eyes were practically vibrant against the dreary gray backdrop, the way her dark hair had just barely poked out of her rainjacket hood. Kumiko tried to sketch her, but drawing had never been her strong suit, and she feared that a crude doodle would end up destroying the image she had of the girl in her head. She fell asleep with one hand still resting on the notebook, thinking of the umbrella in the hallway and its mysterious owner.

* * *

Kumiko tried her best to focus on work the next day, pumping out the usual customers' drinks, occasionally adding in a comment or two in her notebook - there was a group of college guys hanging out in the corner who all ordered frappuchinos, a middle-aged couple who shared their mocha, a ten-year-old girl begging her mother to let her have a coffee "because all of the other girls at school drink it!" Euphonium's wasn't exactly the most popular place - the drinks and pastries weren't anything special, and there were only two or three baristas around at any given time - but it still saw its fair share of business, most likely due to the fact that it was right across the street from an office building and only a few blocks away from the local college. There were people labelled "regulars" by Kumiko and her fellow baristas, and then there were the people who just needed coffee or a pastry or simply a place to quietly work. Kumiko had become an expert at handling both, but on this day she continuously found herself staring off into space, thinking of the rain and the umbrella and the girl. She wasn't the only one. Hazuki tapped away at her phone every time she had a second to spare, waiting for Shuichi to respond to the texts she had sent the previous night.

"You're missing out, Kumiko," Hazuki had told her on break. "He hasn't texted me back yet, but he's the one, I can feel it! You should try dating, you'd be a lot happier." Kumiko had grunted in response, absentmindedly stirring her coffee and watching a businessman reading the morning paper. She briefly wondered how Natsuki's date was going.

Hours passed, and Kumiko had grown sleepy and bored. She chalked it up to the increasingly chilly weather as she waited for the next customer in line. She looked up from her notebook in preparation to recite the dull welcoming line that she could probably say in her sleep at this point (and she actually did sometimes, according to Natsuki).

"Hi, welcome to-" Amethyst eyes met brown, and Kumiko's pen promptly clattered to the ground. "Y-you, you're the . . . you're the . . ."

"I'll have a grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha to go, please," the girl requested, digging for some money from her purse. Kumiko could see her shiny dark hair cascading down her back freely, and she didn't seem to take any notice of the stunned barista frantically scribbling her order onto a cup.

"H-here," Kumiko squeaked once she was done with the drink, shoving it in front of the girl, who gently took it into her own hands. Kumiko could feel their fingertips briefly touching, and she tried not to look the girl in the eye as she felt her cheeks turning red. The girl sniffed the drink and smiled approvingly, trotting away with the mocha in one hand and her purse in the other. Kumiko watched her leave, and quickly scrawled _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ in her notebook, hands still trembling and electric from where the girl had touched them.

* * *

Kumiko had been waiting at the apartment for about an hour, still chanting _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ under her breath when Natsuki stepped through the door and hung up her coat.

"How was the date?" Kumiko asked as Natsuki pulled up a chair and sat down. She shrugged.

"Eh. She was nice, I guess. We didn't really click."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Doubt it. She seemed kinda out of it the whole time, if you want the truth. Preoccupied with college and all that. It was kinda cute, though. Sometimes she'd do this thing with her glasses where she'd push them up on her nose when she got really into talking about some course she was taking. I couldn't really relate, but she seemed completely serious about all of it. Maybe in another lifetime or something, ya feel?" Kumiko didn't quite know exactly what Natsuki meant, but she was fairly distracted by the lines and lines of _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ written in her notebook by her still-tingling fingers.

"I saw her again," Kumiko blurted out.

"Who?"

"Her. The umbrella girl from last night. She was at Euphonium's today." Natsuki perked up and started grinning from ear to ear, seemingly more interested in Kumiko's day then she had been on her own date.

"So, what happened?" she inquired, leaning in. "Did you get her number? Are you going on a date?"

"No," Kumiko muttered.

"What was her name?" Natsuki pressed further.

"I didn't even get that," Kumiko admitted. "I found out her coffee order, though." She triumphantly held up the notebook to show off the pages. Natsuki buried her face in her hands.

"God, Kumiko," she sighed, slumping back in the chair. "A coffee order isn't going to get you a date." She paused for a moment. "It's not really going to get you anything, actually. There's not much you can do with a coffee order, to be honest."

"I could buy her one," Kumiko offered. "Wasn't there some movie where the main dude listened to the girl ordering her drink and then offered to buy her one the next day or something like that?"

"Yeah. _Groundhog Day._ There weren't enough lesbians in that movie, in my opinion."

"There weren't any lesbians in that movie."

"Exactly."

"Anyway, I don't even know if she recognized me," Kumiko muttered, remembering the girl's expressionless gaze. "She didn't seem to act surprised or anything."

"Eh, she was probably _overwhelmed by your beauty_ and couldn't think of anything to say." Natsuki teasingly prodded Kumiko with her elbow. Kumiko snorted.

"She _was_ really pretty, though," she sighed. "I mean, I couldn't really see her that well last night since it was raining and stuff, so it was kinda weird seeing her up close, but she seemed so nice and calm and cool and-"

"We've gone over this before," Natsuki interrupted. "I don't know how you've done it after seeing this girl for a total of, like, three minutes, but it seems like you've got yourself a little crush."

"I hate crushes," Kumiko groaned, too tired to disagree.

"Don't we all?" Natsuki sighed.

"She had a nice smile," Kumiko mumbled, blushing when she replayed the scene in her mind. "I saw it when she was leaving."

"Just make sure to actually get her name if you see her tomorrow," Natsuki yawned, pushing back her chair and heading for the bedroom.

"Yeah," Kumiko said, following as she scribbled a few more lines of _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ in the notebook.

* * *

She dreamed of the girl that night.

 _Rain. So much rain. There weren't any buildings, just the wet pavement and the deafening 'pat-pat-pat' of the downpour. Kumiko shivered - she was exposed, cold, chilled right to the bone. A figure appeared in the distance, shrouded by the thick mist that the rain had caused. Kumiko broke out into a run, desperate for this person to see her, to get her out of this pouring, freezing rain. Her legs ached and she tired quickly, but the burning sensation in her knees was a welcome distraction from the coldness. No matter how quickly she ran, no matter how much distance she covered, the person was still unreachable, just as far away as they had been at the start._

 _"Hey!" Kumiko yelled. "You!" The person didn't make any movement indicating that they had noticed. "Do you know where we are?" Still nothing. "Who are you?" Finally, the person turned around, and it was only in Kumiko's waking moments when she saw those purple eyes staring right at her._

Kumiko woke up panting and shivering, clutching her covers with shaky hands. The stuffed animals that she slept with had fallen on the floor, and she noticed that the sheets had been twisted around. Natsuki was still fast asleep, the steady rising and falling of her back just barely visible from across the room. Kumiko looked out the window - the musky gray of early morning still decorating the sky. She sighed and nestled back under the covers, holding the paw of one of the stuffed animals as she waited for dawn to come.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey look it's chapter two

* * *

The girl didn't enter the coffeeshop that day. Kumiko kept her eyes open - peering over the counter every time she heard the bell chime, looking through the windows to see if she might be passing by. She could feel her cellphone buzzing occasionally in her pocket as she absentmindedly handed iced teas to a group of high schoolers. _It probably wasn't important_ , she thought. _There isn't anything urgent that I need to know about._

"Kumiko," Midori squeaked, suddenly appearing nearby. Kumiko nearly knocked over a stack of cups in surprise. "You've been spacey all day. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Kumiko muttered. "I'm just tired, that's all. You might be imagining things or something. There isn't anything wrong."

"No, I've noticed, too," Hazuki piped up. "You've spelled pretty much everyone's names wrong in the past hour, and you keep on staring out the window. It's creeping people out."

"'I'm fine,'" Kumiko repeated. "It's probably this weather. It kinda tires us all out, y'know?" It had been cloudy for the past few days, and the leaves were starting to turn red as they fell from the trees. Hazuki and Midori thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Well, we're here if you ever need us," Hazuki said.

"Yep!" Midori agreed.

"Thanks," Kumiko muttered. Her phone vibrated again, and she finally pulled it out of her pocket.

 **Natsuki: yo**

 **Natsuki: kumiko**

 **Natsuki: is she here yet?**

 **Natsuki: what's her name?**

 **Natsuki: hey**

 **Natsuki: kumiko**

Kumiko typed a quick response and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

 **Kumiko: she's not here yet. idk why you think she'll be here again.**

The rest of the day went by without any kind of event - Hazuki and Midori had stopped asking Kumiko about why she was distracted, and there weren't any particularly intriguing customers. Kumiko found herself doodling that umbrella that was still sitting in the apartment's entrance, writing _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ underneath it.

Kumiko watched the sunset as she walked home, admiring the orange sky and wondering if the girl was watching it too, from wherever she was.

* * *

"She didn't come," Kumiko announced as she stepped through the doorway, her disappointment evident. Natsuki was already sitting at the table with two bowls of popcorn, turning when she heard Kumiko.

"The umbrella girl?" Natsuki asked. Kumiko nodded dejectedly. "Well, I hope you aren't gonna keep that attitude for long. It'd suck to have you so mopey for _movie night!"_ Natsuki grinned, holding up the TV remote in one hand and one of the popcorn bowls in the other. "It's Saturday, remember?" Kumiko smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured, taking the other popcorn bowl and heading for the couch.

"So, what're ya in the mood for?" Natsuki inquired, plopping down on the couch and flipping through the movie options on the TV. "Horror? Action? Romantic comedy? I guess you wouldn't want to watch that a romantic comedy, nevermind."

"A romantic comedy would be fine," Kumiko grunted.

"Great! Does _Imagine Me and You_ sound good?" Natsuki enthusiastically clicked on a title.

"Yeah. Sure." Kumiko propped herself up against a pillow as the movie loaded. She would've been lying if she said that she wasn't thinking of the umbrella girl throughout, and she fell asleep to the noise of the TV and the face of the girl in her mind.

* * *

"'Morning, sleepyhead." Kumiko awoke to Natsuki standing over her, grinning. "You fell asleep on the couch during the movie last night, so I figured it'd be easier to just leave a blanket here and let you sleep. It's a shame that you slept through the ending, though. It was really cute." Kumiko tried to burrow back into the blanket, still bleary-eyed.

"What time is it, anyway?" she groaned, adjusting the pillow. Natsuki looked at the clock.

"It's time for you to get to work, that's what time it is," she announced.

"That's not an answer," Kumiko grumbled, standing up and dropping the blanket nonetheless.

"Who knows, maybe something good'll happen today," Natsuki added as Kumiko prepared to leave.

* * *

Kumiko entered the coffeeshop that day with lowered expectations and the moleskine notebook tucked under her arm. Midori was fiddling with a keychain as Hazuki tapped away at her phone.

"Hey," Kumiko greeted the other baristas.

"Are you feeling better?" Midori inquired.

"You _were_ kinda out of it yesterday," Hazuki added.

"I'm fine." Kumiko waited for the first customers to arrive, resisting the temptation to write more lines of _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ in her notebook. It was Sunday - the high school students would probably be coming to work on the homework that they had waited to do until the last possible day they could do it, and the business workers would be typing out proposals and numbers on their laptops. Kumiko's mind went on autopilot as she served drinks to the customers, writing names on coffee cups and counting change.

It wasn't until later in the day when the bell chimed once again and the slew of customers had slowed when Kumiko saw a sight that filled her with an odd sense of relief. It was the umbrella girl, carrying her purse in one hand and some kind of instrument case in the other. Kumiko's hands trembled as she scribbled her number on a coffee cup, already preparing the drink that had filled her mind for the past two days. The girl approached the counter and dug some money out of her bag, still seemingly unaware of the sweating barista in front of her.

"I'll have a-"

"Grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha?" Kumiko guessed. The girl blinked.

"Er, yeah," she said. Kumiko mentally scolded herself for blurting out the order. _Now she'll think that I'm some kind of creepy stalker or something, darnit, darnit, why did I do that, why did I do that?_

"What's your name, by the way?" Kumiko asked, hoping that the girl wasn't afraid of her at this point. "I, uh, need to know whose order it is and stuff."

"You didn't ask last time," the girl pointed out.

"I forgot."

"Fair enough. I'm Reina."

"I'm Kumiko." Kumiko stuck her hand out, forgetting that this was supposed to be a coffee order and not a formal introduction. The girl - Reina - stared at Kumiko's outstretched hand in confusion. Kumiko quietly withdrew it and began preparing the drink. Reina waited, tightly holding the handle of the instrument case and slinging the purse around her shoulders. "H-here you go," Kumiko mumbled, holding out the mocha. Reina took it and handed Kumiko the money - _she has soft hands_ , Kumiko thought as she counted out the change, trying not to let her hand linger.

"What's this?" Reina asked, pointing to the number scrawled across the cup.

"Oh, that?" Kumiko said. "It's, uh, it's nothing important, I just thought that maybe you'd want your umbrella back or something, you don't have to do anything about it if you don't want to, heh." Kumiko focused on staring at a spot on the floor, afraid to make eye contact. Reina shrugged and walked away. Kumiko felt herself blushing as Reina walked out the door and turned the street corner, out of sight.

Kumiko's feelings for the rest of the day could be likened to walking on air - she cheerily took orders and served drinks. Hazuki and Midori wondered where she had gotten this second wind, watching in awe as Kumiko whistled a tune while pouring coffee. They didn't try to question it - Kumiko's unexpected good mood wasn't hurting anybody, after all.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kumiko yelled, bursting through the door.

"Let me guess," Natsuki snickered, sitting at the table. "You saw that mystery girl again and realized that you're super duper head-over-heels mega gay for her." Kumiko pulled out her chair and sat down, blushing again.

"Her name's Reina," Kumiko sighed dreamily, writing the name in loopy script in her notebook next to the pages and pages of _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha._

"You didn't deny what I said."

"She touched my hand," Kumiko stared at the ceiling, seemingly ignoring Natsuki.

"So, did you learn anything else about this girl aside from her name and her ridiculously long and pretentious-sounding coffee order?" Kumiko snapped back to reality.

"How'd you learn about that?!" she yelped.

"You left that notebook open on the couch last night. I tried not to look at it - respecting privacy and all that - but it was _kinda_ hard to ignore when that was literally the only thing you had written on the entire page."

"Oh." Kumiko made a mental note to keep the notebook close to herself at all times. "Anyway, I wrote my number on her coffee cup."

"Did you get her's?"

"Er, no," Kumiko admitted sheepishly. Natsuki groaned.

"Jeez, Kumiko, how're you gonna ask her out on a date if you can't contact her?" Kumiko shrugged. Her phone suddenly buzzed, and both girls turned to look at the vibrating appliance on the table. "Maybe it's her," Natsuki whispered. Kumiko picked up the phone and opened the text.

 **Hazuki: omg remember the hot guy from the other day? he texted me back! :DDD kumiko youre gonna have to be the maid of honor at our wedding. i can already tell that this is special, cant wait for the 1st date!**

She sighed in disappointment, putting the phone back on the table.

"It wasn't her, then?" Natsuki asked. Kumiko glared at her.

"What do you think?" she growled. Natsuki flinched. "Sorry, sorry. The text wasn't anything important."

"Eh, she'll come around, I'm sure," Natsuki reassured, scooting her chair closer to put her arm around Kumiko. "After all, who'd be able to resist _you_?" Kumiko smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured, getting up and walking to the bedroom. Natsuki followed.

"Hey, no problem. I've got a date tomorrow, by the way, so I'll be back kinda late."

"Got it."

"And don't worry about umbrella girl - er, Reina. She'll fall for you soon enough, and I've met some lovely girls if it doesn't work out." Kumiko plopped into bed, too tired to change out of her clothes.

"'Night, Natsuki."

"'Night, Kumiko."

Kumiko's phone buzzed later that night. The girl lazily felt around her bedside table for it, squinting to avoid the phone's blinding glow.

 **unknown number: Hello.**

 **unknown number: This is Reina, from the coffeeshop earlier.**

 **unknown number: I assumed that you must've wanted me to contact this number, since you wrote it on my cup, and it's a little late for vocal conversation.**

 **unknown number: The mocha was lovely, by the way. It's hard to find people who are patient enough to get the whole thing right.**

 **unknown number: Your name's Kumiko, right?**

 **unknown number: If this is the wrong number or I misunderstood your intentions, please kindly ignore this message.**

Kumiko stared at the messages for several minutes before rolling around in joy.

 **Kumiko: well**

 **Kumiko: uh**

 **Kumiko: thanks for texting me and stuff**

 **Kumiko: it /is/ me, if you were wondering**

 **Kumiko: the barista with your umbrella**

 **Kumiko: i should probably return that**

 **Kumiko: i'm glad that you liked the mocha!**

 **unknown number: It's definitely better than what they serve at my college.**

 **Kumiko: we try to make the best coffee at euphonium's**

 **Kumiko: there's some music-related catchphrase that i'm supposed to recite after that but i sort of zoned out when the manager was teaching it to us**

 **Kumiko: anyway**

 **Kumiko: you go to college?**

 **Kumiko: that's cool**

 **Kumiko: maybe we could hang out or something and talk**

 **Kumiko: about college**

 **Kumiko: if you want**

 **Kumiko: i'm probably clogging up your phone with these**

 **Kumiko: so i'll stop for now**

 **Kumiko: bye**

Kumiko clutched the phone to her chest as a grin slowly spread across her face. She let out an excited squeak, wriggling under the covers and putting the phone back on the bedside table.

"Hey, lovebird," Natsuki muttered, rolling over in her own bed to face Kumiko, her face barely visible in the dark. "I'm glad that umbrella girl texted you or whatever, but could ya keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Kumiko whispered, quietly writing _goes to college, likes my coffee, texts neatly_ in the notebook. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, snuggled under the covers.

* * *

Kumiko was the first one out of bed that morning, whistling under her breath as she packed for work. Natsuki stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" she yawned. "You're never up this early." Kumiko shrugged.

"I'm in a good mood, that's all."

"I heard you squealing last night, you know. It's not like you have to hide this stuff." Kumiko blushed. "We're both fully aware of the fact that you seem to be falling hard for this girl," Natsuki continued. "It'd do you good to get to know her before you decide to dedicate every scrap of yourself to her."

"I won't," Kumiko replied, almost defensively.

"Explain the lines and lines of her dumb coffee order in your notebook, then," Natsuki growled, beginning to raise her voice. "I'm not stupid, Kumiko. I'm older than you. I've been through this before. You don't have any idea about whether this'll crash and burn, whether you'll end up curled in your bed staring at your phone, waiting for a message that'll never come."

"Natsuki, I told you, it's not going to be like that." Kumiko gripped the handle of her bag, resisting the urge to yell. "I'll be careful, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Natsuki looked down.

"You should get going," she muttered. "It's too early for this, anyway." Kumiko tentatively opened the door, looking over her shoulder at Natsuki's tired, slumped form. She shook her head and began to walk down the hallway, trying not to think of the almost-fight that had occurred and instead rereading the texts from Reina that had been sent the previous night.

* * *

Hazuki cheerfully greeted Kumiko at the door when she entered, practically glowing with excitement.

"Did you get my text last night, Kumiko?" she squealed. "Shuichi - you know, that cute mystery guy from the other day - talked to me! He said that he wanted to 'hang out sometime.' Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," Kumiko grunted, nearly rolling her eyes. "Great." I _s this what I sound like?_ she thought.

"I said yes, of course," Hazuki continued. "I told him that we'll go to the park today, you know, the one a few miles away?"

"Yeah."

"Oh!" Hazuki clasped her hands together. "That reminds me, can you cover for me? Shuichi said that he was only free this afternoon, and I already asked Midori but she's out sick so she couldn't."

"Sure," Kumiko sighed.

"Thanks!" Hazuki suddenly wrapped Kumiko in a hug. "You're the greatest!" Kumiko thought back to Natsuki - _she had a date today, didn't she? -_ and how she had left things in the apartment. Kumiko would have smacked her forehead in frustration if she wasn't still trapped in Hazuki's embrace. She wrote _buy a bag of candy for Natsuki as an apology_ in the notebook as soon as Hazuki released her, getting ready for the day to start.

Reina came to the coffeeshop in the middle of the day, and Kumiko breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know that she had been holding. Reina was carrying the instrument case again, and Kumiko couldn't help but wonder what it held. Reina greeted her with a short "hi" as Kumiko fumbled for a reply and a cup, already reciting _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ in her head.

"You look tired," Reina commented. "Is everything all right?" Kumiko blinked, briefly wondering how this girl could read her expressions so quickly after only knowing her for a few days.

"I'm fine," Kumiko mumbled, feeling the usual blush spreading across her cheeks. _She's_ talking _to me!_ she thought, strangely thrilled. "I just had a little fight with my roommate, that's all."

"You have a roommate?" Reina tilted her head slightly, still fishing for money in her purse. _God, she's cute when she does that._

"Yeah. We, uh, we live in the apartment complex a few blocks away. It's kinda small, but it's nice and she's really cool." Kumiko absentmindedly prepared the drink, focusing on Reina and her thoughtful expression.

"I'd like to meet her someday." Kumiko's eyes widened. _Was she trying to ask me out? Is she genuinely interested? Should I say something?_

"Y-yeah, that'd be nice," she stammered, handing the mocha to Reina once she was finished. Reina took the hot drink into her hands, still paying no attention to the fact that Kumiko was looking at the floor, red-faced from the brief contact.

"Well, I'll see you around," Reina said, beginning to walk away.

"Bye!" Kumiko yelled, cringing a little once she realized how loud her voice was. Reina chuckled, a light, ringing sound just barely audible among the hubbub of the coffeeshop. Kumiko replayed it in her head for the rest of the day when her thoughts weren't taken over by the fight she had had with Natsuki that morning. _She probably hates me now_ , she thought. _I'd probably hate me too, if I really was acting that obnoxious._ The barista was snapped out of her thoughts by the loud, clear noises of a trumpet, coming from outside. She remembered the sound well from her high school years. She was about to abandon her post and check out the noise before she remembered that Hazuki had asked her to cover her shift. Euphonium's could hardly function with two baristas absent, Kumiko wouldn't be surprised if the place collapsed if she left for even a minute. Sighing, Kumiko merely listened to the trumpet from the counter.

"Hey, lady." Kumiko looked down. A preteen boy - he couldn't have been older than twelve - was waving a handful of bills in front of her. "Could ya get me a hot chocolate?"

"Sure, kid," she sighed, taking the bills from the boy's sweaty hand and wondering when people had stopped teaching their kids manners. The trumpet playing had stopped by the time she had sent the kid on his way.

Hazuki came back a few hours later, still humming and prancing around the coffeeshop.

"Guess what, Kumiko?" she chirped, grinning widely. Kumiko couldn't help but compare her to the Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Kumiko asked, packing her bag in preparation to leave. Most of the customers had left, and the only other person in Euphonium's was a businesswoman typing on her computer at a table.

"Shuichi said that the date was fun! He kept on asking about you, though. It was weird. Did you two know each other or something?" Kumiko opened her mouth to answer and tell the hyper girl in front of her that no, she had never known the guy and didn't actually have any interest in men, but Hazuki continued to talk. "Anyway, I told him that this was the most fun I've had in ages, and he asked me on another date! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah," Kumiko muttered. "That's great, Hazuki." She started to leave, already trying to remember what Natsuki's favorite candy was.

* * *

Kumiko entered the apartment quietly that evening, immediately noticing Natsuki's absence from her usual spot at the table. A familiar figure shifted on the couch. Kumiko cautiously crept over, trying to mask her surprise when Natsuki's tear-stained face stared back up at her.

"Natsuki?" Kumiko whispered, swinging a leg over the couch and plopping down next to Natsuki. "I'm sorry, okay? You were right, I was wrong. Look, I even brought your favorite candy, see?" Kumiko held up the bag for emphasis.

"It's not that," Natsuki muttered. "It was the date."

"Right, you had one of those today." Kumiko had hardly thought about that, mostly preoccupied with the fight in the morning and the conversation with Reina. "What happened?"

"It went great. We got along really well, she understood all of my jokes, and God, Kumiko, I think I felt some kinda spark with her." Natsuki clutched a pillow and smiled scornfully. "Of course it wasn't gonna work out. I'm an idiot, Kumiko." Kumiko tentatively wrapped an arm around the girl next to her. It was strange, to say the least, seeing Natsuki, usually so strong, suddenly broken down in front of her.

"So . . . what happened next?" Kumiko asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"She kissed me. She kissed me on the lips. It was magical, Kumiko. You know how they always do it in the movies, where everything's sorta glow-y and all of the stuff in the background fades in a couple of lights and the music starts swelling? It was like that. And on the first date, too. They usually save that stuff for the end of the movie, after the big confession of love or whatever." Natsuki paused, holding the pillow closer. "And then she told me that she wasn't interested in a commitment, that she was having fun and it was an amazing date, but she didn't have time for a relationship. Girls can suck, Kumiko." Kumiko instinctively pulled the older girl into a tight hug, dropping the candy bag on the floor. "Don't screw up like me, okay?" Natsuki murmured.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna need you to promise me that." Kumiko pulled back for a moment, looking at Natsuki's tired, near-desperate face.

"I promise."

They spent hours like that, simply sitting on that couch, holding each other and promising not to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** hazuki and midori are the Oblivious Straight Friends

EDIT: idk why chapter one uploaded again instead of this one. ffn is a strange site. also shoutout to angel0wonder for telling me about that, thanks for telling me and also you're a really cool person

* * *

Kumiko called in sick the next day. Natsuki told her not to, that she could manage on her own and Kumiko's work was more important, but Kumiko wouldn't give up.

"It'll be fine, Natsuki," she sighed, dialing the Euphonium's phone number. "I'm pretty sure that I need a break, anyway."

"Really, Kumiko," Natsuki persisted. "I'm pretty sure that some time alone would be better, anyway."

"You spend most of the day alone anyway," Kumiko pointed out. "Come on, I'll find some bad show on TV that we can binge-watch and laugh at or something. It'll be fun."

"What about umbrella girl?"

"Reina? She'll manage. I've only known her for a few days, it's not like she'll even notice I'm gone."

"Kumiko-"

"I'm not going. It's decided." Natsuki rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the couch.

"Fine," she groaned. "Just don't blame me if this results in some big chain of events that gets you kicked out of the job or something."

"Don't be so overdramatic," Kumiko sighed.

"Hey, I can be as overdramatic as I want, kiddo," Natsuki retorted, trying to force down the grin that was beginning to spread across her face. "You're not the one who's been dumped five times in the past month."

"Kiddo?" Kumiko snorted. "You're only a year older than me!"

"A year and three months, and I don't plan on letting you forget it."

* * *

"So, what was she like?" Kumiko asked later, sitting with a bowl of popcorn on her lap while waiting for the movie to load.

"Who?"

"The girl from the date last night." Natsuki's head shot up. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Kumiko added hastily. Natsuki's eyes softened.

"She was wonderful. I only knew her for, what, two hours? That didn't matter - it felt like I had known her for my whole life. She cracked jokes and told me about how she worked at this high school with their brass band when she was younger, but then she left because the students were all scared of her. I could see why, too. She had that kind of presence that could fill up an entire room, ya know? She was loud and crazy and brash and she warned me that it wasn't smart for me to go around with girls like her, but of course I didn't listen and I let her kiss me while she stomped on any scrap of dignity I had left, and I let her do that, too. God, I'm an idiot." Kumiko set aside her popcorn bowl and scooted closer to the other girl.

"Hey, you're not an idiot," she murmured. "After all-" Just then, Kumiko's phone began vibrating on the table.

 **Reina: I didn't see you at Euphonium's today, is everything all right?**

 **Reina: I've heard that there's a fairly bad cold going around, you should stay healthy and safe, and I wish you a fast recovery if you are, indeed, sick.**

 **Reina: Of course, you might have also simply taken the day off from work, or perhaps you happened to be on break when I was there.**

 **Reina: Your coworkers seem friendly.**

 **Reina: The small one was acting strange, though, talking about cats and tubas or something like that.**

 **Reina: The enthusiastic one was hanging onto every word.**

 **Reina: Are you the only three people who work there?**

 **Reina: I've never seen anyone else behind the counter.**

Kumiko and Natsuki both peered at the phone, silently reading the messages.

"She types like a mom," Natsuki finally commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kumiko grunted.

"'I've heard there's a fairly bad cold going around, you should stay healthy and safe,'" Natsuki mimicked. "Don't forget to wear a coat on your way out! Where'd ya even find this girl, Kumiko?"

"In the street. While it was raining. She gave me an umbrella. I've told you this before."

"She's concerned for you, that's obvious enough. Maybe she's your guardian angel or something, sent down to protect you from doing something stupid."

"Why would a guardian angel be sent down for a barista?"

"I dunno. Maybe they like coffee or something. Anyway, she seemed smart enough to figure out that you and those other two are basically running that place. How'd you even get that job in the first place?"

"I was getting a hot chocolate because it was cold outside and Hazuki suddenly ran over to my table and started yelling in my ear about how there was a position open and I seemed perfect for the job. There wasn't even an interview or anything. It was weird."

"It's not as weird as some random girl giving you an umbrella for no reason."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

* * *

"What about umbrella girl, then? What's she like? You asked me about Asuka- er, the girl from last night, so it's only fair that I should get to ask you the same question." The movie had ended, leaving the two to lounge on the couch and talk.

"Reina?" Kumiko stroked the cover of her notebook, thinking about the girl that had appeared to her in such a strange way only a few days before. "Well, she's kind of mysterious, and she's really pretty, and there's just something about her that makes me want to feel a lot calmer, except I'm _not_ calm, because my heart's beating at a thousand miles an hour and I'm fumbling for words and I'm suddenly really warm and tingly and it's weird." Natsuki chuckled.

"I've said this before, Kumiko, and I'll say it again-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm falling really hard for her and I need to be careful so that I don't get my heart broken, I get it." Natsuki blinked.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "I guess I'm starting to sound like a broken record, huh?"

"But it's like you said," Kumiko continued. "I hardly know her. Sure, maybe the feelings and stuff are _there_ , but I could choose not to do anything about them and just let it all pass."

"You're smarter than I was at your age, Kumiko," Natsuki murmured.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that, though."

"Hmm?"

"I won't be able to just leave her alone and not do anything about . . . whatever this is." Kumiko looked through the pages of _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ written in the notebook alongside Reina's name.

"Just remember the promise, okay? I wouldn't wanna see you lose everything because of a girl you've just met."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's getting late," Natsuki yawned. "We should probably get to sleep. Kumiko nodded in agreement. "After all, you wouldn't want to miss 'two' days of your ever-so-important barista work."

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Hazuki and Midori both asked in unison as soon as Kumiko walked through the door.

"I was sick," Kumiko lied. "The weather's getting pretty bad, y'know? It's really easy to catch a cold. I'm, uh, fine now, though." Hazuki shrugged and went back to polishing the counter.

"I think that Tuba-kun's caught it too," Midori squeaked.

"Tuba-kun?"

"My cat. Tuba-kun's been acting really weird lately, walking around really slowly and not letting me even come close to the litterbox."

"Can cats even get colds?" Hazuki wondered. "Oh, by the way, I've got another date with Shuichi tonight. He's taking me out to dinner! Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Great," Kumiko sighed, scribbling down a comment about a teenager wearing headphones and yelling at a computer in the corner of the coffeeshop. "That's great, Hazuki." Midori's eyes sparkled.

"You do know what this means, right?" she squealed, standing on tiptoes to reach Hazuki's eye level. "This is what you've been waiting for, a big romantic adventure spread out in front of you, with Shuichi by your side and a lifetime of love ahead of you."

"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself, Mid-" Hazuki shoved Kumiko out of the way to face the excited smaller barista.

"No, she's right! This is the big thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Hazuki, I really don't think-"

"Aw, quit trying to be all mopey, Kumiko! I should really thank you - after all, you were the one who talked to him first."

"He asked for 'recommendations,'" Kumiko deadpanned, remembering that awkward interaction on the day she had met Reina. "Who does that?"

"Wait, Kumiko, are you _jealous_?" Hazuki stared at Kumiko with wide eyes, looking as if she had just discovered some secret of utmost importance.

"Hazuki, I've told you a million times, I'm not attracted to-" The three baristas were interrupted by the familiar bell chiming. Kumiko turned to see Reina walking through the door, her hand already in her purse digging for bills. 'I really should buy her a wallet,' Kumiko thought to herself. The morning light filtered through the window and left Reina practically glowing, some kind of mythical goddess stepping from her own world into the world of Euphonium's. Kumiko practically leapt over the counter to stand behind it before Reina approached her. "You're here early," Kumiko commented, dusting herself off.

"I had some prior arrangements at college during the lunch hour, so this was the only time I could come here. I wanted to make sure that you were all right, since I didn't see you here yesterday."

"Who's she?" Hazuki whispered. Midori shrugged.

"I saw her yesterday. She asked me about Kumiko and then left. She didn't even buy anything!"

"Hey, Kumiko!" Hazuki suddenly yelled. "Would you mind introducing us?" Kumiko stiffened.

"Reina, these are my coworkers, Hazuki and Midori." The two baristas waved.

"I'm Reina Kousaka." Reina stuck out her hand. Hazuki vigorously shook it, while Midori stood back.

"Well, now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, I'm guessing you'd like a grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha, then?" Hazuki and Midori's jaws dropped.

"Yes," Reina responded, handing Kumiko the bills. Kumiko quickly brewed the mocha and savored the moment when her hands briefly touched Reina's, trying to ignore the way it made her feel like she was floating and on fire at the same time. "Well, I'll see you around," Reina called over her shoulder as she left the coffeeshop. Kumiko waved goodbye as she tried not to watch Reina's hair blowing in the wind when she opened the door, the sunlight still leaving her glowing, her-

"How did you know that?" Hazuki was standing right in front of Kumiko, blocking her line of vision. Reina had disappeared by the time she managed to look over Hazuki's shoulder.

"Know what?"

"That girl's coffee order!" Midori squeaked. "It was super-long, how'd you remember all of that so quickly?"

"Well, uh, you see, I've known her for a few days and, well, it's quite a unique coffee order, so y'know, I just sorta remembered it," Kumiko mumbled.

"Yeah, but you were looking at her really weirdly," Midori continued. Kumiko froze. She wasn't ready to say anything about the full extent of whatever she was feeling for Reina to _anyone_ , much less these two. "Are you friends or something?" Kumiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, yeah. We're, uh, friends." The faint sound of trumpets could be heard again from through the walls. Kumiko strained her ears to listen, nearly hypnotized by the noise. "Hey, could you two cover for me for a few minutes? I, er, realized that I left something outside." Hazuki nodded. Kumiko gave her a quick "thanks" before running out the door to find the source of the trumpet. The sound became louder as she ran down the street, finally stopping when she saw a figure holding the shiny brass instrument in their hands. Kumiko darted behind a wall before the person could see her. She tentatively peeked out at the trumpet player and tried to conceal her gasp when she looked closer. It was Reina, breathing out the beautiful melody and still resembling some kind of otherworldly spirit, intently focused on the trumpet in her hands. Kumiko watched in awe. She held her breath until the performance was over and Reina walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any events. Kumiko replayed the trumpet symphony in her head as she served out drinks, trying to ignore the now-familiar floating feeling that she experienced whenever Reina popped into her mind. She nearly forgot to write _plays the trumpet_ in the notebook.

* * *

"She plays the trumpet, too," Kumiko told Natsuki once she returned home, sliding into her chair and rubbing the notebook. "I heard her outside of the coffeeshop. She's really good." Natsuki stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I don't even have to ask who 'she' is anymore, we both just _know_ that it's this crazy umbrella girl you've started crushing hard on."

"Natsuki, I've told you before-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'it's not like that, I don't even know her, blah blah blah.' Trust me, Kumiko, I know the look of a lovestruck fool when I see one." Kumiko slumped onto the table, letting out a quiet groan.

"Natsuki, I really don't think that you need to worry about this stuff just yet. It's been a week."

"Well, as much as I think that 'love at first sight' is a load of garbage and falling for someone before you actually, y'know, _know them_ is the stupidest thing you can do, there's no denying that that's exactly what's going on here." Natsuki smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the chair.

"I'm going to be _fine_ , Natsuki."

"Really?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow and looked over at the notebook sitting on the table.

"Besides," Kumiko sighed. "We don't even know if she's . . ." Kumiko gestured first to herself, then to Natsuki, then to the large rainbow flag hanging on the wall. Natsuki shrugged.

"Well, you never know until you try, that's how I see it."

"Such words of wisdom from the great Natsuki Nakagawa," Kumiko muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kumiko slyly grinned, getting up from her chair.

"Last one to the couch buys the groceries for the next week!" she yelled, dashing through the apartment.

"You're on." Natsuki raced to catch up to Kumiko, and both girls collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter. "Whaddaya say, should we have movie night now?"

"Why not?"

"That's the spirit." Natsuki grabbed the remote and immediately began flipping through the movies.

The sun had gone down and the stars twinkled outside the window.

"Have you ever watched them with someone?" Kumiko asked, looking outside.

"Nah, can't say that I have," Natsuki responded. "As attractively cheesy as it is, I've never found someone who'd wanna do something like that. Romantic movies and candlelight dinners? I've done more of those than I can count. But nobody's really into looking at a bunch of old fireballs in the sky anymore. I've thought about it once or twice, but it's easier to find a restaurant or a movie theater than it is to find a park in the middle of a city. There's, like, a mountain a few miles away or something but it's not like anybody would really have any desire to go there on a date."

"Oh." Kumiko kneaded one of the pillows with her hands.

"Why, were you thinking about watching 'em with umbrella girl?" Natsuki teased. Kumiko turned away and threw the pillow at her.

"Maybe," she admitted. "I mean, it's not like I would ever _ask her out on a date_ or anything, but if I was going to, y'know, do something like that, I think she'd like stargazing. She's really mysterious and she's got this air of sophistication about her, you know what I mean?"

"Stuck-up's more like it," Natsuki muttered. "Who orders something like a grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha at a tiny coffeeshop, anyway?"

"She said that she had ordered it at other places, too," Kumiko weakly argued.

"She sounds more like a character from one of those teen novels than an actual person. You know, 'I'm not like other girls, I'm different and unique and only exist as a creepy fantasy for the author writing this.' Real people aren't like that, Kumiko. Real people chew you up and spit you out and screw up your life and leave you wondering what you did wrong."

"So I shouldn't pursue her, is that what you're telling me?" Kumiko was beginning to regret asking Natsuki about the stars.

"Well, no, that's not _exactly_ what I'm telling you. I'm not your mother, Kumiko. I couldn't stop you any more than I could tell the couch to start running around. I'm just telling you to be careful. You're young, you've probably got some big life ahead of ya. It'd suck to see some weird girl mess all of that up."

"Yeah, nothing more fulfilling than a life of serving coffee," Kumiko grumbled.

"You're getting back on your feet right now, that's all. We both are."

"You've never had a job, I work at minimum wage, and neither of us went to college," Kumiko pointed out. "I don't think we were ever 'on our feet' to begin with."

"I guess you've got a point there. We'll get there, though. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and you'll get to have umbrella girl by your side." Natsuki wistfully looked back up at the stars. "It sure would be nice, wouldn't it? To watch them with someone, like you said. I was chatting with some girl on the internet earlier today, maybe I could ask her . . ." Kumiko chuckled.

"What're ya laughing about now?"

"You're always acting so world-weary and bitter about everything, it's kinda funny when you trail off into asking out random people online."

"What's funny about that?"

"I don't really know, to be honest."

"You're weird, Kumiko."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** i tend to write a lot of kumiko and natsuki's conversations at night while i'm very tired so yeah

* * *

It was very easy for Kumiko to spot the young trumpet player nowadays, always anticipating that bell chiming to signal her entrance. Hazuki and Midori didn't seem to understand, and quite frankly, Kumiko didn't really understand either. She had had crushes before, of course, and that was what she tried to tell herself. _It's nothing new,_ she thought, briefly checking her phone for the time as she awaited Reina's arrival. _She's just a pretty girl with a nice smile and gorgeous eyes and really soft hands and a presence that's always lighting up this whole coffeeshop, I'll forget about her in a few weeks, it'll all be fine, it'll all be fine, it'll all be-_

"What'll be fine?" Kumiko let out a surprised squeak as Reina's violet eyes bored into hers. "You were saying something under your breath. It seemed like you were worried."

"W-what?" Kumiko yelped. _C_ _rap, was I really saying that out loud?_ "Well, I was, uh, thinking about my, er, roommate. She's, uh, going on a date today and I was hoping that it'd go well, y'know? I mean, we all want our friends to be happy, so I was just thinking about her and how she's hopefully having a good time with the girl she's with today, what was her name? It was something beginning with an L, I think, they met online so I dunno if it'll work out, but I hope it will, y'know?" Reina gave her a blank stare. "I'm just rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, kinda," Hazuki commented from the other end of the counter. Kumiko glared at her before preparing Reina's drink.

"Well, tell her that I wish her good luck with this girl," Reina said, smiling as she took the mocha from Kumiko's hands.

 _Wait, girl? I told her that Natsuki's date was a girl? Yeah, right, I did. She didn't act surprised. Is that a good thing? If she liked girls herself, she would've shown some emotion, right? Right? Or maybe she's trying to play it cool, trying not to show any kind of expression that'd give it away. Maybe she's in the closet. I was in the closet for a while, after all, and I don't think that anyone knew about me until I told them - heck, a lot of people_ still _don't know._ Kumiko looked over at Hazuki and Midori. _It doesn't mean anything. That's right. It doesn't mean anything._

* * *

"How was the date?" Kumiko asked as soon as she walked into the apartment. Natsuki was already in her chair, casually scrolling through something on her phone. Kumiko felt a rush of relief as she saw her roommate in this calm state - she had been worried, after what had happened last time.

"She didn't show up," Natsuki grunted, barely looking up from her phone.

"Oh. I'm, uh, I'm sorry," Kumiko mumbled, awkwardly putting her arm around Natsuki in a weak attempt at comforting her.

"Nah, it's fine," Natsuki reassured, gently pushing Kumiko's arm away. "It's probably for the best anyway. I mean, ya can't really trust someone who just randomly wanted to meet ya over the Internet. She could've been a crazy stalker or something. Or the government, trying to spy on us through our computers."

"The government?" Kumiko deadpanned.

"They're always watching us, Kumiko. Anyways, how's umbrella girl?"

"Well, we talked about, y'know, stuff."

"Riveting. You should be a poet, Kumiko."

"I told her about your date," Kumiko added. "She wished you good luck."

"Did ya tell her that I'm, you know . . ." Natsuki slid closer to Kumiko to whisper in her ear as she grinned. ". . . _a homosexual?"_

"I mean, I didn't exactly say 'my best friend is a lesbian and I am too,' but I mentioned that you were on a date with a girl," Kumiko explained. "She didn't react. Is that good or bad?" Natsuki shrugged.

"Who knows?" she sighed. "You'll just have to figure this one out for yourself. If ya want some cold hard advice, though, I'd say go for it."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from her. 'You don't know her, don't do what I did,' all of that stuff. Weren't you trying to give me some kind of warning?" Kumiko asked. Natsuki shrugged again.

"Yeah, I don't want you to do anything you'd regret, obviously, and it'd be absolutely freakin' swell if you just forgot about this gal and went on with your life, but we both know that you aren't gonna do that, so it'd be best if you just asked her out _now_ , instead of sitting on this crush for months and months and then doing something stupid because you were too frustrated to keep yourself away from her for any longer and, I dunno, bought her a bouquet of flowers on a whim and gave it to her without any explanation."

"That was _one time_ , Natsuki," Kumiko groaned, painfully reliving the memory. "In middle school. I'm pretty sure everyone's a lovestruck idiot in middle school on some level. How did you even remember that, anyway?"

"I was more interested in whether she had to pay the school for property damage after she knocked over that euphonium. Those things aren't cheap, you know."

"I'm not going to do that again," Kumiko growled through gritted teeth.

"Do what, buy a crapton of flowers or anger her enough to dent a brass instrument?" Natsuki teased.

"Neither," Kumiko muttered. "I'd like to think that I'm a different person that I was when I was _twelve_. I won't do that again. This'll work, right? Won't it?"

"You admit it, then?" Natsuki grinned again, putting her arm around Kumiko. "You like her?" Kumiko blushed, looking down.

"I didn't say that," she muttered.

"You can keep on denying it as long as you'd like, but I can tell you've fallen for her. It's as plain as day."

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ask her out on a date. See if there's some kinda spark there. If there isn't, then you'll know, and if there is, you're pretty much screwed. There's no guarantee that it'll go past the first date even if there _is_ a spark and ya find yourself thinking about her every single second of the day."

"You're being optimistic," Kumiko muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, lowered expectations are how ya get by when you've had as many failed dates as I have. It's harder to be let down that way."

"It'd be nice if you could try to be a bit more supportive," Kumiko growled.

"I _am_ being supportive," Natsuki shot back. "I told you to go for it, didn't I? Listen, Kumiko, all I really want is for you to keep yourself safe so you don't end up spending every day without any motivation or cares. It's not a good way to live, I've learned that the hard way."

"It's getting late," Kumiko muttered. "I'd really rather not go through this again."

"That's fine by me," Natsuki retorted.

* * *

Kumiko fell asleep to the sound of the wind howling from outside the window, watching the rise and fall of Natsuki's back from across the room.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without much to mark them. Reina still came in every day, and Kumiko didn't even have to think before preparing the grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha and handing it to the trumpet player in front of her. Reina's soft, warm hands were soon covered by silky gloves to keep her warm as the weather began to chill, the leaves floating down from the trees to make room for the buds of spring. Kumiko had started to memorize the feeling of those gloves, too. Natsuki still gave out her strange mix of warnings and advice, often returning from a date with disappointment evident on her face. The notebook was almost full now, the coffee order and Reina's name dancing along almost every page. The trumpets sounded outside every day after Reina left, and Kumiko would always watch her from behind a wall, afraid to get too close. Hazuki and Midori still didn't notice anything unusual. It seemed like things were going to settle back into their routine. At least, they seemed like that until something happened that Kumiko would remember for quite a long time, if not forever.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Kumiko had met Reina, and she knew precisely when the trumpet player would walk through the door. She was already scribbling Reina's name on the coffee cup when the other girl asked her a short question that would ring through her mind for hours and hours afterwards.

"When's your break?" Kumiko stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before processing what Reina had just said.

"W-well, uh, I think it, er . . ." Kumiko quickly looked down at her phone. "It's in, um, it's in about an hour. You're probably not free then, though, since you've got, y'know, college and stuff, so I could probably ask the boss if I could just have it now if you wanna, y'know, hang out or something."

"You have a boss?" Reina inquired. Kumiko shrugged.

"I think so. There's a room in the back and it says "management" on it. We aren't allowed in but I've never seen anyone go in." Kumiko suspiciously looked over at the door.

"Sometimes I don't think that this is a real coffeeshop," Midori added from across the counter.

"Well, if your . . . boss is okay with it, I'd like to go somewhere together," Reina explained. "It's been nice, meeting you here every day. It's a relaxing break from college. It would be nice to learn more about each other." Kumiko could feel her hands trembling, and she clutched the hem of her apron to keep them still.

"Uh, yeah, t-that'd be great!" Kumiko stammered. "I'd love to!" A hint of a smile might have crossed Reina's face, although Kumiko wondered if she had merely imagined it. "I'll go check right now, actually!" Kumiko quickly crossed the room to talk to Hazuki. "Hey, could you cover my shift for an hour?" she whispered. "I might have a date."

"Yeah, of course!" she chirped. "After all, it's because of you that I've found Shuichi. He's so nice and handsome and . . ." Hazuki took on a dreamy expression as she began to ramble about him. Kumiko quietly slipped away, going back to Reina.

"It's fine. We, uh, we can even go right now if you want!" she stuttered. "Do you know where we'd, er, go?"

"There's a charming cafe a few blocks away," Reina responded. "It's usually fairly crowded at around this time, but I made reservations."

"Y-you made reservations?" Kumiko repeated. _Isn't that what people do on dates? Is she really asking me out on a date?_ The barista could feel her palms beginning to sweat.

"Yeah. It's easy to cancel there, so I wasn't worried in case you were busy or didn't want to."

"W-why would you think I wouldn't want to?!" Kumiko yelped. _Crap, that sounded a lot better in my head. I wouldn't be surprised if she changed her mind just because of that._ Reina shrugged in response.

"We've only met outside of this coffeeshop once, I didn't know if you were interested in learning about people you mostly see as customers." Kumiko thought back to the umbrella still sitting in the apartment.

"You remember that?" she asked dubiously. Reina nodded.

"Well, we should get going if we want to get back before my lunch hour is over," she decided. Kumiko practically thrust her apron across the room as she dusted herself off and grabbed her bag from its hook, checking for the notebook. It rested in its usual place, the pages beginning to crinkle from use.

"So, s-shall we get going?" Kumiko stuttered. Reina smiled, and Kumiko could swear that she could feel the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

"You don't have to act nervous," Reina chuckled as she walked ahead. Kumiko followed in awe, finding it strange to be so close to Reina as she walked outside into the sunlight and the bell chimed. It was louder up close, that familiar bell, its usual tinkling amplified by the closeness. Kumiko could see every detail of Reina's back illuminated by the glow of a rare, clear fall day. Her gloved hands dangled tantalizingly close to Kumiko's own, and she had to swallow the urge to hold that hand. The girls walked in silence for a few minutes. The weather was strangely clear for October, but Kumiko hardly noticed, completely focused on Reina. She had managed to match her pace, fumbling for something to say that would break the quiet that had formed.

"So, uh, how's college?" Kumiko asked. _Was I supposed to know about that? She mentioned it a few times, so it's not weird that I know about it, right?_

"It's good. It's hard, but it's worth it." Reina fiddled with the straps on her purse. "I'm going to become special, that's what I've decided."

"Special?" Kumiko echoed. Reina nodded, seemingly refusing to provide any kind of explanation as another smile danced along her lips.

* * *

"We're here," Reina announced, stepping in front of a small building. Kumiko had passed it on her way back from work countless times, but she had never thought twice about it - there was nothing that particularly stood out about it, just a little brick building with a few plants snaking along the edges. The inside wasn't very impressive, either, with only a few booths lining the windows and some tables in the center. It had an odd charm to it, though, with an air of coziness that Kumiko had never quite felt at Euphonium's despite its status as "the town's tiny coffeeshop."

"It's nice," Kumiko commented.

"I figured you'd like it," Reina responded, turning her attention to the host. "We have a reservation for two under 'Kousaka,'" she said, leaning her elbows ever so slightly on the desk.

"Ah, yes, right this way, please." The host lead the two to their table - a booth close to the corner of the cafe. Kumiko slid into her seat, looking at the view from the window. Reina sat across from her and picked up a menu, staring at it intently. Kumiko waited for the host to leave before saying anything.

"So, uh, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, picking up her own menu.

"Nothing in particular, really," Reina replied, still keeping her eyes on the menu. "I just figured that it would be nice to talk to you." Kumiko suddenly became aware of her rapidly increasing heartbeat, a constant _pa-thump, pa-thump, pa-thump_ pounding in her chest.

"What do you do at college?" Kumiko struggled for some kind of conversation topic to start off whatever this was.

"I play the trumpet, although I suppose you already knew that." Kumiko froze up as she saw Reina softly smiling from behind the menu. _She knew?_

"So, the trumpet, huh?" Kumiko mumbled. "That's, uh, that's cool. Trumpets, they're cool. Where do you go? To college, I mean."

"Kitauji," Reina responded. "One of the professors, Taki, is an old family friend, and I've been playing since I was younger, so I managed to get a scholarship there."

"Hey, I've seen that place!" Kumiko smacked her menu back onto the table. "My roommate knows one of the students there!" Reina slowly put her own menu down, visibly perking up.

"Who is it?" she asked, leaning forward. Kumiko narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm . . . I think her name was something like Kaori?"

"Kaori Nakaseko?" Reina guessed.

"Yeah, that was it."

"I know her. She's another trumpet player."

"Really? I'll have to ask Natsuki if she knows anything else about her."

"Is Natsuki your roommate?" Reina tilted her head to the side again, and Kumiko tried to force down the thoughts about just how cute she looked when she did that, and how soft her hair looked, and the way her violet eyes had brightened for just a second when Kumiko had asked her about her college, and- _no, can't think about that now, have to keep the conversation going, you can 'pine over her like a useless lesbian' later, as Natsuki would say._ "Is she?" Reina repeated, snapping Kumiko out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Kumiko stuttered. "She's really cool and knows a lot about stuff and she's kinda intimidating at first, but once you get to know her she's actually really nice. We should, uh, go to my apartment sometime and you can meet her." Reina appeared thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"That would be nice," she said. "What do you do? Aside from being a barista, I mean. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really," Kumiko admitted. "I like movies, I guess. I watch them with Natsuki every week."

"Do you have any idea about what you're going to after this?" Reina pressed further.

"I don't know," Kumiko sighed. "I've just been scraping along, y'know? I don't really try to think about the future."

"I can respect that."

"What about you, then? What do you want to do?" Kumiko took a sip of her water.

"I'm going to become a professional," Reina answered, patting the trumpet case next to her. "I've been playing the trumpet for a long time now."

"You said something on the way here about 'becoming special' or something. What's that about?" Reina smiled, and Kumiko couldn't help but wonder if the room had suddenly brightened.

"I don't want to be like all the others." Kumiko thought back to her conversation with Natsuki.

" _She sounds more like a character from one of those teen novels than an actual person."_ Kumiko almost agreed.

"That's why I play the trumpet, to become special," Reina continued. "They're all the same, really. The others."

"'The others?'" Kumiko repeated. "This is all a bit heavy for the first date, isn't it?"

"Date?" Reina echoed. Kumiko stiffened as she realized her mistake.

"N-no, it doesn't have to be a date if t-that wasn't what you were going for, of course not! I mean, I just meant 'date' as in, y'know, a friendly outing or whatever, it's not like that, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ." Kumiko trailed off as she wished for the booth to swallow her up so that she wouldn't have to see Reina's expression, blank and incomprehensible. Reina looked up after what seemed like an eternity of silence and let out a chuckle, that strange tinkling noise that seemed to fill up the whole room.

"That sounds like something you'd say." Kumiko could feel something rising in her chest, some kind of weird floating feeling that left her dazed yet calm. _Crap,_ she thought. _Natsuki was right._

* * *

The date - if it could even be called that - wasn't exactly what Kumiko had hoped it would be, and she felt a wave of disappointment when Reina told her that she had to go back to her class.

"I could walk you there, if you want," Kumiko offered, stepping outside into the fall air. Reina paused for a moment.

"I don't see why not," she said. "As long as it isn't too much trouble, I wouldn't want to be responsible for any lost time."

"Don't worry, I pretty much know the place inside and out around this time of day. Nobody really comes, to be honest." Reina started walking, and Kumiko quickly began to follow.

"What's it like?" Reina asked.

"Well, it's usually pretty boring, but once in a while there'll be an interesting customer. Here, I'll show you." Kumiko pulled the notebook out of her bag and handed it to Reina, still walking. Reina flipped through the pages, pausing on the page with Shuichi's number still stuck inside.

"He asked for recommendations?" Kumiko could feel the tension melting away as she watched Reina's amused expression.

"Yeah, I still don't get why he did that. I mean, why would a barista know what to recommend to some random guy who came out of nowhere? Was it some kind of weird flirting technique that I'm not aware of? Besides, who even says ' _recommendations_ ,' anyway?"

"Shuichi Tsukamoto, apparently." Reina looked through more of the pages. "Why's my coffee order in here?" Kumiko snatched the notebook back from Reina's hands.

"N-no reason!" she yelped. "Would you, uh, would you want to hear about some of the other people that come a lot?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, there's always this old guy who talks to whoever's sitting in the chair in the corner . . ."

* * *

"This is where I have to leave, I'm afraid," Reina said. Kumiko stopped, admiring the majestic building in front of her. The walk had flown by, and she had hardly noticed the campus approaching. "This was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime." Kumiko blushed.

"Uh, yeah, me too," she mumbled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Reina nodded, heading into the building. Kumiko pulled out her phone as soon as Reina was out of sight and tapped on Natsuki's contact.

 **Kumiko: hey**

 **Kumiko: i went on a date with her today**

 **Kumiko: it was really fun and stuff**

 **Kumiko: but**

 **Kumiko: you were right**

 **Kumiko: i think we need to talk**

* * *

 **a/n:** does this count as a cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** wow okay this chapter ended up being really long sorry

also shoutout to the amazing starmoonmoe on tumblr for drawing a beautiful fanart for this fic, thank you so much

another shoutout to Krinos for mentioning my fic in the author's note in their own lovely story, i'm glad i've been able to inspire more coffee-related fics in the hibike fandom

* * *

Natsuki was already waiting in her chair when Kumiko walked into the apartment, a satisfied smirk evident on her face.

"So, ya needed to talk to me about something?" she said, crossing her arms and leaning forward as Kumiko sat down.

"It's about Reina," Kumiko began, nervously stroking the cover of her notebook.

"Umbrella girl? Well, that much was obvious. You've _finally_ realized, huh?"

"Realized what?"

"That you're super-duper head-over-heels for her and all the denial and 'oh no I can't do this' in the world won't be able to stop your overwhelming desire to kiss her and hold her hand and do God knows what else?"

"Pretty much," Kumiko muttered dejectedly.

"Was it an actual date?" Natsuki inquired. "Like, did she literally say 'let's go on a date' or just ask you to go to lunch?"

"She asked me if I was free, and of course I said yes, because, y'know, here she is, Reina Kousaka, asking me out on something that sounds like a _date_ , it doesn't matter that I stopped trying to figure out who the Euphonium's manager is a while ago, and it seemed like kind of a date-y place when we got there, lots of booths and windows and stuff, so I dunno what she really meant, but she seemed really nice and we talked a lot and it was kind of awkward at first but then I started telling her about the customers at Euphonium's and stuff and she acted really interested and she's got such a nice smile, you should see her, Natsuki, her smile's just so nice and warm and it's amazing, and-"

"Well, if there were any lingering doubts about whether or not you're really, _really_ crushing hard on this girl, I'm pretty sure that sentence just squashed them into the ground," Natsuki interrupted. "You've fallen for her, Kumiko, and I doubt it'll be easy for you to ever get back up. You should accept your life of pining, Kumiko, because the road only gets bumpier from here."

"I'll be fine, Natsuki," Kumiko reassured. "I'm not going to make any mistakes this time, I promise."

"Yeah, you can keep telling yourself that," Natsuki grunted. "Just keep on saying that you won't screw up, keep on flitting around her without getting too close because you want the fire but ya don't want to get burned." Kumiko gave her a blank stare.

"'The fire?'" she repeated. "You _do_ realize how ridiculous that sounded, right? Reina - umbrella girl - she's not a _fire_ or any other crazy metaphor we've collectively come up with, she's a _person_ , and a pretty darn good one at that. I'll admit that I still don't know her that well, but I trust her."

"What's gonna happen when she proves you wrong, then? I'm glad that she's being nice 'now' and everything, but I can't make any promises about what's to come."

"Of course you can't, you don't even know her."

"I'm not really all that into commitment, in case you haven't noticed," Natsuki continued. "It's harder to get your heart broken that way, if you just go on one date and say that it didn't feel right and then leave with another good time under your belt, without any cares about 'what could've been' or any of that other sappy bullcrap."

"I thought that you _wanted_ me to go on a date with her!" Kumiko nearly snapped before breathing cautiously and lowering her voice. "You're sending mixed messages here, Natsuki."

"Well, _maybe_ on some tiny, screwed-up level, I was hoping that it would end _without_ you falling over your own two feet like an idiot for this girl and realizing that it's just easier to forget about the idea of 'true love' or whatever. _Maybe_ I was hoping that you wouldn't have that goddamn spark and you'd just keep serving her that stupid coffee without any pointless crushing until she packed up and left and you never saw her again, okay?" Natsuki was breathing heavily by the time she had finished talking, her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. Kumiko stared at her in disbelief.

"T-that's how you feel?" she murmured.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry, it's just-" Natsuki was cut off by Kumiko's arms enveloping her in a hug, reaching across the table.

"I don't understand a lot of what you're saying, but I promise I'll be as careful as I can," Kumiko whispered, tightening her grip around the other girl.

"Thanks," Natsuki muttered.

"I don't really want to screw up either, you know."

"I know."

"I like her a lot."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"I'll try to introduce you two sometime."

"Inviting her to the apartment on the second date? Wow, Kumiko, that's pretty bold of ya."

"Natsuki . . ."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Reina gave Kumiko a friendly wave when she walked in the next day - a tiny movement, but one that left a feeling akin to liquid sunshine flowing through her body nonetheless. Reina dug through her purse and handed Kumiko the crumpled wad of bills in exchange for the coffee, and Kumiko could feel every nerve in her hand tingling from the contact.

"I enjoyed our outing yesterday," Reina said as she gently took the mocha into her own hands, not seeming to notice the fact that the heat was rapidly rising in Kumiko's cheeks. "It was fun."

"Y-yeah," Kumiko stuttered. "It was fun. I'd, uh, like to do it again sometime, if you want."

"I'd like that." Reina smiled again, and Kumiko could swear that her heart was about to soar out of her chest in that moment.

"So, uh, I guess I'll be, er, seeing you around?"

"I have to meet with a professor during lunch for the next few days for some discussions, so I might not have time to come here every day, but after we've sorted everything out, it would be nice if we could meet again." Reina curled her fingers around the coffee cup. "I'll make sure to tell you how the meetings go." Kumiko watched her leave with a dreamy sigh.

"Are you thinking about someone, Kumiko?" Hazuki asked. "You've been acting really different lately. Midori's noticed too."

"Yeah, you're being really weird," the smaller barista chimed in. "You keep on humming to yourself and doing little dances and writing in that notebook. Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"N-no!" Kumiko yelped. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're kind of acting like I did when Shuichi took me out on our first date, so I just started to wonder. Who's the special someone?"

"There's nobody like that!" Kumiko insisted, briefly wondering how those two hadn't managed to notice Reina's near-constant presence. Natsuki called it "hetero-goggles," and Kumiko figured that it was fairly accurate.

"Oh, and speaking of Shuichi, he mentioned that festival that's coming up, you know, with all the games and dances and cool stuff? Do you think he wanted me to ask him?"

"You should go for it!" Midori squeaked.

"What do you think, Kumiko?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah, you should ask him," Kumiko answered as she typed out a short text to Natsuki.

 **Kumiko: hey**

 **Kumiko: reina said that she'd want to go out again sometime**

 **Kumiko: but idk if she meant it /that/ way**

 **Kumiko: you know?**

 **Kumiko: i doubt it means anything**

 **Kumiko: but still**

 **Kumiko: she had fun**

 **Kumiko: which is good**

 **Natsuki: kumiko honestly how is your gaydar so broken**

 **Kumiko: ?**

 **Natsuki: your gaydar**

 **Natsuki: the internal thing that tells us when another one of our kind is nearby**

 **Kumiko: i know what it is**

 **Kumiko: but that's not helping right now**

 **Kumiko: i mean, all she said was that it was fun and she'd like to do it again sometime after she got something sorted out with her professor**

 **Kumiko: she was probably just impressed by the fact that i've been somehow managing to get her coffee order right every time**

 **Kumiko: it doesn't mean anything**

 **Natsuki: ive got two words for ya**

 **Natsuki: broken**

 **Natsuki: gaydar**

"Who're you texting?" Midori peered over Kumiko's shoulder. Kumiko instinctively pressed her phone to her chest, hoping that Midori hadn't read the texts.

"N-nobody!" Kumiko yelped, shoving the phone into her pocket. "Just, uh, just my roommate."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her," Hazuki piped up. "She was hanging out with some nice girl and came here to sit down and talk with her. That was in the summer, right?"

"Yeah." Kumiko remembered that time - the girl had ended up telling Natsuki that she was already interested in someone else and didn't want to place herself in a difficult situation. It had lasted longer than usual, though - Natsuki had actually brought the girl to the apartment once. Kumiko had slept on the couch that night.

"They must've been really good friends, since I saw them holding hands while they were talking," Hazuki continued.

"Yeah," Kumiko deadpanned. "Friends."

"Well, anyway, I've got to get ready for another date with Shuichi tonight!" Kumiko rolled her eyes. "He never calls them _dates_ , though, which is weird, since that's the only thing they can really be, right? Two people, alone, in a romantic setting, that's all a date is, right?"

"Yeah!" Midori pumped her fist in the air excitedly. "What are you two going to do?"

"We're seeing a movie," Hazuki answered, searching through her pockets for something. "I've already got the tickets, see?" The barista proudly held up two tickets. Kumiko read the title - it was a romantic comedy that had come out earlier that month. Natsuki had called it "a mass-produced heteronormative pile of bullcrap that should only ever be watched in an ironic fashion with one's nerdy roommate." She had then proceeded to download the movie and play it during movie night.

"A movie?" Kumiko's mind drifted to a theater solely occupied by herself and Reina, the only sounds being the babble of the movie and the two girls shifting in their seats. Maybe Kumiko would nonchalantly place her hand on the armrest, and Reina would take it into her own, and they would sit in comfortable silence, watching the protagonists overcome their struggles as their hands intertwined, and maybe, as the credits rolled, Reina would gingerly press a kiss to Kumiko's cheek, and then-

"Kumiko, you've been standing there for two minutes and haven't said anything!" The theater disappeared as Midori's small, concerned face took its position. "It's kinda creepy," she added in a whisper.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kumiko snapped.

"Uh, miss?" All three baristas turned around to face a small girl and a man who was most likely her father. "Could I please have a cup of whipped cream?"

"Nothing else?" Kumiko checked.

"Nope," the girl's exasperated father sighed, handing over a wad of bills. Kumiko filled a cup with whipped cream and handed it to the eager girl, who excitedly sniffed the cup before pressing something into Kumiko's hand.

"Thanks, miss!" the girl squeaked, skipping away while her father chased after her before she got to the door. Kumiko looked at the flat object in her hand. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a button with a small drawing of two birds in flight on it. The birds were clearly painted by someone with years of skill, and Kumiko briefly wondered where the girl had found it.

"What's that?" Midori asked, pointing to the button.

"I'm not really sure, actually." Kumiko carefully stuck the button in between pages of the notebook.

"Kids are great, aren't they?" Hazuki added. "I'd love to have some of my own someday."

"Not me," Kumiko admitted. "They're too loud and take up too much time. I'd rather just live with a nice girl that I loved and not have to worry about stuff like kids."

"You already live with your roommate, though," Hazuki said. "You love her as a friend, don't you?" Kumiko would have slammed her head onto the counter right there and then if a gaggle of fraternity boys hasn't walked through the door at that moment. She briefly wondered if they went to the same college as Reina.

Hazuki left early that day, saying that she had to prepare for her date with Shuichi. Kumiko had reluctantly agreed to cover for her, and Midori had acted almost as excited as Hazuki herself. Skipping through the coffeeshop in a way that reminded Kumiko of the young girl from earlier, Hazuki waved goodbye to her fellow baristas before disappearing into the afternoon to go to the movie theater.

"Tell me how it goes!" Midori called.

"Yeah, good luck," Kumiko added, barely audible.

* * *

"Your gaydar's broken!" Natsuki yelled before Kumiko even had a chance to put down her bag. "She was _asking you_ on _another date._ Seriously, Kumiko, as much as I don't like this girl from what I've heard about her, I can at least tell that she's trying to seduce you."

"She's not trying to seduce me."

"Not yet, my friend, but just you wait."

"Anyway . . . what do you think about movies?"

"I love them. I thought that was obvious from the movie nights we have literally every single Saturday."

"No, I mean as a, er, date thing. Like, taking someone out to the movies and stuff. What do you think about that?"

"You've got a one-track mind, Kumiko," Natsuki snickered. "Well, I've taken a few girls out to movies before. It's cool, I guess. Unless they fall asleep, then you can't focus on the movie, because either the girl starts snoring or she rests her head on your shoulder. It's cute until you realize that ya just missed a big plot point because you were too busy thinking about how her breath feels on your neck." Kumiko began to think about what Reina would feel like against herself in the scratchy plush seats, quietly snoring as the movie played in the background. Movie theaters were always cold, it would be nice to have someone who could provide warmth. "Kumiko?"

"Eh?"

"You were staring off into space like ya were pondering the meaning of the universe or something. I wanted to make sure you were still conscious. Anyway, you'd think that the best genre would be romance - you know, lots of cute smooching and all that crap, but it's really not. It's actually pretty awkward, to be honest. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, even though you're inevitably going to use it to woo umbrella girl and eventually get your heart screwed over."

"You're not helping."

"Listen, Kumiko, do you wanna hear the secret or not?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, then." Natsuki leaned in closer. "It's actually best to watch action movies," she whispered. "They keep you awake, and you'll both be rooting for the heroes by the end, and you'll be able to talk about your favorite characters during the credits while ya wait for the end-credits scene. If there's a well-developed romantic subplot, well, that's a bonus, but let's be honest here - there's hardly ever a well-developed romantic subplot in action movies. You know what I'd watch? An action movie with all of the usual tropes, except the protagonist is a woman and the love interest is also a woman and they kick butt together and kiss as the world's ending. That'd be great. I'd pay to see that."

"' _Action movies . . . romance isn't a very good option . . . favorite characters.'_ " Kumiko furiously scribbled in the moleskine notebook.

"You're taking notes?!" Natsuki groaned in disbelief. "Seriously, what're ya going to do, look through that thing for reference while you're waiting for the trailers to end?"

"Maybe," Kumiko mumbled.

"Geez, you're hopeless." Natsuki stood up and started walking towards the bedroom. "Well, it's getting late. It'd be best if we both hit the sack."

"I still don't know what that means," Kumiko muttered. The phone in her pocket buzzed, and she immediately pulled it out to check the text. "Wait, I forgot to mention one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Reina told me that she had to meet with a professor for the next few days, so she wouldn't be able to come to Euphonium's until she finished. Should I, uh, should I be concerned?" Natsuki shrugged.

"Well, I can't say I know a thing about college, and neither do you, so I think you'll just have to trust umbrella girl on this one. She wouldn'tve said the thing about 'wanting to hang out again' if she didn't, y'know, _want to hang out again_. You've got a lot of things to worry about when it comes to this gal, but meeting with some professor for a couple of days isn't one of them. What does that text say, anyway?" Kumiko peered closer at the phone as Natsuki looked over her shoulder.

 **Hazuki: the movie was great! shuichi seemed kinda bored but dudes always get bored at those kinds of movies so its not important. :D**

 **Hazuki: he put his arm around me! it was really muscle-y and warm and nice**

 **Midori: wait really**

 **Midori: i can already see the wedding**

 **Midori: youll have to let me bring tuba-kun**

 **Hazuki: awww midori youre getting kinda ahead of yourself! we arent gonna get married!**

 **Hazuki: yet ;)**

 **Midori: ;)**

 **Hazuki: ;)**

 **Midori: ;)**

 **Hazuki: ;)**

"Your coworkers are frickin' weird," Natsuki muttered. Kumiko nodded in agreement as her phone buzzed again.

 **Midori: ;)**

 **Kumiko: please stop winky-facing**

 **Hazuki: ;)**

"Since that obviously wasn't anything important, I think we should actually get some sleep," Natsuki decided, walking towards the bedroom again. Kumiko shoved the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

It wasn't until much later in the night, when Natsuki was already fast asleep, when Kumiko's phone buzzed yet again. Bleary-eyed, she felt around the bedside table until she felt the small device under her hand.

"If this is more winky-facing, I swear I'm gonna-" It was all Kumiko could do to stop herself from dropping the phone on the floor.

 **Reina: I doubt you'd be awake this late at night.**

 **Reina: However, on the off-chance you are, I'd enjoy having a conversation.**

 **Reina: I'll be busy during the daytime for the next week or so, so this is my only free time.**

 **Reina: I live with my parents, so I doubt they mind.**

 **Reina: I suppose I should apologize to your roommate if she's been woken up, though.**

 **Kumiko: natsuki?**

 **Kumiko: nah she's fast asleep**

 **Kumiko: so whaddaya wanna talk about?**

 _Did I seriously just say 'whaddaya'?_ Kumiko thought, resisting the urge to smack herself with a pillow.

 **Reina: Goals.**

 **Reina: Our futures and the like.**

 **Kumiko: isn't it a bit late for that?**

 **Kumiko: i mean it's like midnight**

 **Kumiko: and you have college and stuff**

 **Kumiko: as much as i love talking to you**

 **Kumiko: crap**

 **Kumiko: i didn't mean it that way**

 **Kumiko: sorry**

 **Kumiko: we should probably both be asleep right now**

 **Kumiko: but i really appreciate the offer**

 **Reina: That's a good point.**

 **Reina: I'll see you in about a week, then.**

 **Reina: And I'll make sure to tell you how the meetings go.**

The phone remained silent for the rest of the night, and Kumiko woke up wondering if she had imagined the entire conversation, seeing as it was cloaked in that fuzzy memory-haze that tends to descend upon anything that happens in the middle of the night.

* * *

Natsuki was already lounging on the couch when Kumiko walked into the kitchen.

"It's not that hard to fake sleep, you know." Kumiko stiffened, instinctively pressing her hand to the phone in her pocket.

"You knew?"

"You really should get a quieter ringtone. Considering the fact that you _weren't_ cursing under your breath, I'd assume that it was umbrella girl and not more winky-facing."

"She wanted to talk to me," Kumiko murmured, remembering the brief conversation.

"In the middle of the night?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"She said that it was the only time she'd be free until next week, since she's got that thing with her professor or whatever."

"You won't be seeing her for the next few days, then?"

"I guess not." Kumiko gripped the handle of her bag. _I hadn't thought about that. What if she was lying and just wanted an excuse to get away? Didn't Natsuki know someone like that once? I'll have to ask her._

"Maybe it'll be good for ya," Natsuki continued. "Sometimes it's easier to figure out your feelings for someone when they aren't there." Kumiko started to head for the door, but stopped with her hand on the cold brass handle.

"Um, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you date someone who, uh, lied about where she was or something?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, she kept on telling me that she had 'work' but it turned out that she was actually just blowing me off to take these dumb trips with her gaggle of rich friends to fancy resorts with big names. Why? Are ya scared of that happening with umbrella girl?" Kumiko looked down, hand still closed around the door handle. Natsuki paused for a moment before getting up and putting a hand on Kumiko's shoulder. "I can't promise much else, but I doubt she would've stuck around for as long as she's been doing if she didn't want to see you."

"Thanks," Kumiko murmured, finally pushing the door open as she released the handle. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya!" Natsuki called, flopping back down on the couch.

* * *

The weather was getting colder, Kumiko noted, chilly winds biting at the bustling passerby as they hurried to work. The barista pulled her jacket tighter, wondering how many customers would run into the coffeeshop with red noses and a demand for hot chocolate. An image of Reina's silky gloves popped into her head, and she wondered how the meetings with the professor were going. The familiar building of Euphonium's came into view, and Kumiko rushed inside, grateful for the coffeeshop's heating.

"Hey, Kumiko!" Hazuki yelled from the counter. "The movie date went really well!"

"Yeah, I know," Kumiko muttered, hanging up her jacket and bag on the hook. "You told me last night, remember?"

"Did I?"

"Yep," Midori confirmed.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention one other thing," Hazuki added. "Shuichi said that he wanted to come back here to 'talk to that other barista,' so he'll be hanging around today, okay?"

 _Great_ , Kumiko thought. _First, Reina isn't going to be coming for a few days, and now the recommendations guy is going to be talking to us the whole time_. "Great!" she replied with false enthusiasm.

"And here he comes now!" Hazuki chirped. All three baristas turned to look at the door, where, sure enough, Shuichi entered the coffeeshop, bundled in a thick coat. "Hey, Shuichi!" Hazuki yelled, waving in his direction. "We're over here!"

"It's a small building, you don't have to yell," Kumiko muttered.

"I think it's sweet," Midori sighed. Shuichi walked over to the counter, giving a short wave to Hazuki before turning his attention to Kumiko.

"Hi," he said, moving his hand uncomfortably close to her's. "I, uh, haven't seen you in a while."

"We met once," Kumiko deadpanned, quietly swatting his hand away. Hazuki didn't seem to take any notice. "Are you going to order anything or not?"

"Well, what would you recommend?" Kumiko sharply inhaled.

"For _the last time,_ this is a _coffeeshop_ , not some kind of fancy restaurant where people know what to _recommend_ , so it'd do you best to just-"

"I think what he's trying to say is that you probably have excellent taste, Kumiko, so you'd probably have a good idea about what kinds of drinks are good here," Hazuki intervened, placing herself between the two.

"If you _absolutely insist_ ," Kumiko growled, rolling her eyes. "I would say that the iced tea isn't half bad." _It's freezing outside. Nobody in their right mind would want something that cold at a time like this-_

"You know, I've always like iced tea too, if you want the truth," Shuichi said. "I guess that's another thing we have in common, so maybe-"

"Just buy the iced tea," Kumiko muttered. If it wasn't for Hazuki watching, she probably would have smacked him with his own teacup.

"All right, all right," Shuichi handed Kumiko a few neatly stacked coins - she couldn't help but think of Reina's crumpled bills in contrast, the way she would dig through her purse for some money while reciting her coffee order with such readiness. Kumiko shoved the iced tea into Shuichi's hands once she had finished preparing it, waiting for him to leave. "When's your break?" he asked. Kumiko was about tell him to go away before Hazuki answered the question.

"It's in about an hour," she chirped, oblivious. "You're probably busy, though, so I won't keep you. Enjoy your iced tea!" Kumiko shot Shuichi a glare before he started to leave. "Bye!" Hazuki called.

* * *

The day felt slower and duller without Reina's presence. Hazuki and Midori didn't seem to notice Kumiko's disappointment, too busy with discussions about Shuichi and date ideas and other things that Kumiko couldn't be bothered to listen to. It was a relief when she could finally leave, and the nippy cold was an almost welcome presence after Hazuki and Midori's constant babbling. Kumiko watched the clouds drift overhead, obscuring the barely twinkling stars.

* * *

"Hey, Natsuki," Kumiko murmured once she got home, sliding into her chair.

"Yeah?"

"Have you . . . have you ever gotten used to something, and then some tiny thing happens to disrupt it and you realize how important it's become to you?"

"This is about umbrella girl, isn't it?"

"Y-you don't know that!" Kumiko yelped. "How do you know that I wasn't talking about, uh, the weather? Or, um, Hazuki?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, maybe it's kind of about her. In my defense, though, that weird 'recommendations' guy showed up, too, so it's not like Reina was the _only_ difference."

"The one your coworker wanted to marry or whatever?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, umbrella girl's gonna come back soon enough. She said the meetings were going to last a week, right?"

"Yeah."

"A week isn't really all that long. I think you'll survive as long as what's-his-face doesn't continue coming back and asking for recommendations. Besides, you seem to have forgotten that tomorrow's Saturday, so it's almost time for another _movie night!"_ Kumiko checked the date on her phone.

"You're right. I had, uh, kinda forgotten what day it was."

"Haven't we all?"

"Anyway, I guess we should probably go to bed soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sometime later that night, Natsuki rolled over to face Kumiko. The moonlight seeping through the window cast eerie shadows onto both of them, and Kumiko was once again aware of that memory-cloak that would almost certainly shroud this conversation by morning.

"Hey, Kumiko?"

"Yeah?"

"What're ya gonna do if this thing with umbrella girl doesn't work out?"

"I don't know, Natsuki, but it's really late and we shouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know. We shouldn't be all pessimistic or whatever. I can't exactly turn it off with a switch, ya know."

"Believe me, I know."

"Anyway, it's always best to be prepared in case some bad crap happens, and it usually does."

"I've told you a million times, I'm going to be careful. Besides, why are we even 'talking' about her right now? I'm not going to see her for a week, so why does it matter?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, this may very well be the only chance you have to figure all of this crap out without more awkward conversations and stuff getting in the way."

"So your solution is to try and get me to spill my feelings in the middle of the night?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm not the one falling hard for a college girl who gave you an umbrella for no reason and then expected you to remember her stupid pretentious coffee order."

"Are we really going back to the coffee order now?" Kumiko groaned.

"Yep."

"I'll wait to dive in headfirst until I know more about her, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I guess it'll have to do."

"'Night, then."

"'Night."

* * *

The next few days were a mix of dreary weather and anxious waiting. The weekly movie night came and went without much of a change in mood - there were only so many times two people could marathon the _High School Musical_ trilogy without getting bored, after all. Hazuki continued to fawn over Shuichi as Midori offered words of encouragement and Kumiko buried herself in brewing drinks and serving customers in an attempt to distract herself from her neverending thoughts of that mysterious trumpet player, almost certainly doing something much more important than explaining the concept of a latte to a cranky elderly woman. Kumiko would often find herself checking her phone, hoping for it to display Reina's name once again. She grew more and more impatient as the week went on, and had to stop herself from just calling Reina and getting it over with.

Finally, _finally_ , Kumiko's phone vibrated in her pocket in the middle of a cloudy Thursday, and she yanked it out as quickly as she could. A single text was displayed on the small screen, and it was all Kumiko could do not to squeal in the middle of the coffeeshop.

 **Reina: I finished my meetings. They went well. I hope you're doing all right.**

 **Kumiko: yeah i'm doing great!**

 **Kumiko: i'm glad your meetings went well**

 **Kumiko: say**

 **Kumiko: maybe**

 **Kumiko: do you think**

 **Kumiko: we could**

 **Kumiko: see a movie tomorrow or something?**

 **Kumiko: only if you want to of course**

 **Kumiko: actually you're probably really busy with college and stuff so of course you wouldn't have time for something like a movie i'm being dumb sorry**

 **Kumiko: forget i said anything**

 **Reina: Actually, a movie might be nice.**

 **Reina: What type of movie were you thinking about?**

 **Kumiko: uh**

 **Kumiko: maybe**

Kumiko flipped through the moleskine notebook, trying to remember what Natsuki had told her. She breathed a sigh of relief upon finding the page and quickly turned her attention back to the blinking phone.

 **Kumiko: an action movie?**

 **Kumiko: i mean idk if you like that kind of thing so if you want to do something else that's totally fine**

 **Kumiko: but i've heard there's this really great one that came out last week**

 **Reina: I wouldn't mind an action movie.**

 **Reina: Is it that one that keeps on getting advertised on TV?**

 **Reina: The one with the superheroes and monsters and aliens?**

 **Kumiko: yep**

 **Kumiko: i honestly wonder if there's anyone who /hasn't/ heard of that movie**

 **Reina: It's settled, then.**

 **Reina: We'll go tomorrow evening after your hours are over, would that work for you?**

 **Kumiko: yeah**

 **Kumiko: i'll buy the tickets**

 **Kumiko: consider it a congratulations gift for finishing those meetings**

 **Kumiko: i'll see you then!**

Kumiko pressed the phone to her chest, grinning from ear to ear.

"What're you smiling about?" Midori inquired.

"Uh, nothing!" Kumiko yelped, putting the phone back. "Just, uh, just a friend. We're going to go and see a movie tomorrow."

"You should see the one I went to last week, with Shuichi!" Hazuki piped up. "It was so romantic, I almost cried! Shuichi didn't seem quite as moved, but I could tell he felt it too."

"Do you think that'd be any good without a date, though?" Midori wondered. Kumiko rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late," she blurted out before Midori could continue. "I should, uh, probably go home."

* * *

"So, what're ya so excited about?" Natsuki snickered as soon as Kumiko walked through the door.

"Reina's finished with her meetings, so I asked her if she wanted to see a movie tomorrow and she said yes!"

"Another date, huh? What movie?"

"You know the one with the superheroes and the aliens and the monsters that keeps getting advertised on TV and stuff?"

"Yeah, of course. Who hasn't?"

"Well, we're going to that one."

"You're following my advice then, eh?" Natsuki leaned closer to prod Kumiko with her elbow. "Make sure to point out how the love interest deserves better," she whispered. "That always works."

" _Point out love interest . . ."_ Kumiko pulled out the notebook again. Natsuki swatted it away.

"You're gonna need to stop taking notes," she sighed. "Ya won't be able to read in the dark. It'll just be you, your instinct, and umbrella girl. Notes won't do ya any good. Anyway, don't be nervous. This isn't even your first date with her, is it? You've got nothing to worry about."

"I still don't know if it's a date," Kumiko muttered.

"You'll know after the movie's over, that's for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. You can trust me on this one, Kumiko. You'd better get some sleep, though. I doubt you'll be able to sleep much, but it's still good to try."

* * *

Kumiko found herself practically tingling with excitement throughout the next day, humming to herself and waving enthusiastically to the customers as they ordered their drinks.

"You're awfully happy today, Kumiko," Midori noted.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Hazuki asked.

"What? N-no, nothing happened," Kumiko lied. "I'm, uh, I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

"Really? Well, if that's all, then I suppose-"

"Wait!" Midori squeaked. "I can see it in your eyes. You're in love, aren't you?"

"What?" Kumiko and Hazuki said in unison.

"I can tell, there's something different. It's how Tuba-kun acts sometimes, too, after a particularly nice walk."

"You take your cat on walks?"

"That's not important! The important thing is that you've clearly met someone and you're not telling us."

"You're imagining things," Kumiko muttered. "I'm not in any kind of relationship, nor do I really _want_ to be. Does that make sense to you two?" Hazuki and Midori shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you're lying, but I'll stop." Midori turned back to polishing the counter. "For now."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag along as Kumiko anxiously awaited the end of her shift, watching the clouds and the passerby from the coffeeshop's window. It was a slow day, as Fridays always were, and the office workers radiated a sense of tiredness as they ordered their coffee before reluctantly taking out their laptops and typing whatever presentation or report they needed to turn in. Kumiko snatched her bag from the hook as soon as the clock struck six, and she waved a quick goodbye to Hazuki and Midori before racing to the movie theater, the town nothing more than a few twinkling lights as she found her way to the building, where Reina was already waiting for her outside, toying with the handle of her trumpet case.

"Am I late?" Kumiko wheezed, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"You're actually fairly early," Reina responded, looking up from the trumpet case to meet Kumiko's gaze. "I just wanted to ask how you were doing, since we're not supposed to talk during the movie and I have to go home afterwards."

"Oh. Well, uh, I'm doing okay, I guess. Nothing's really happened, to be honest. Shuichi - you remember the 'recommendations' guy, right? He came back and said the same thing." Reina chuckled. "Although, really, I should be asking _you_ how things have been going. How were the meetings with the professor?"

"They were good," Reina answered, fiddling with the trumpet case again. "I'm glad they're over."

"I, uh, I got you a gift!" Kumiko blurted out, trying to keep the struggling conversation afloat before the movie started. "Y'know, as congratulations for finishing the meetings with your professor!" _Stupid, you didn't get her a gift. Why would you even say that? Wait . . ._ Digging through her bag, Kumiko delicately pulled out the button with the mysterious birds painted on it from her notebook. "I don't really know what it's for, but I thought it looked cool." Reina gently pinned the button to her sweater.

"I like it," she murmured. "Thank you." Kumiko could feel her face flushing.

"Well, uh, we should probably, er, go inside," she mumbled. "The movie's probably going to start soon."

"Yeah." Reina nonchalantly grabbed Kumiko's hand and started to walk inside, not noticing the other girl blushing furiously.

 _What's that supposed to mean? Is she flirting with me? Is her hand cold? Is she worried that I'm going to run off like a little kid? Is this supposed to feel so nice? God, her hand's warm. It's not weird to think that it's warm, right? It's just her hand, it's not like-_

"We're here." Reina let go of Kumiko's hand and found a seat close to the back. The theater was nearly empty save for a family of loud children and an elderly couple - Kumiko figured that most people had already seen the movie the week before. Kumiko slid into the seat next to Reina and waited for the movie to begin. Eventually, the projector whirred to life behind the audience and the movie began playing.

* * *

Kumiko ended up becoming immersed in the movie's plot, holding her breath every time a character was in danger and quietly cheering every time the heroes succeeded. Whenever she looked over at Reina, the other girl had her eyes glued to the screen, unflinching and expressionless. Kumiko figured that it was Reina's way of showing that she enjoyed it. She didn't dare break the fragile barrier between them - it had already been shattered one time too many that day by Reina's impromptu hand-holding, and Kumiko didn't want to be the one to cross an unspoken line, no matter how badly she wanted to feel Reina's hand in hers again.

"That love interest deserves better, don't you think?" she whispered, remembering Natsuki's advice. Reina nodded wordlessly. That was the only time Kumiko spoke throughout the film, and she waited for the final battle to conclude before cheering as the credits rolled. To her surprise, Reina started clapping as well, eyes sparkling.

"Who was your favorite character?" she asked, turning to Kumiko. Kumiko thought for a moment before answering.

"I liked that one girl who kept on punching stuff. She didn't _do_ anything, though. I mean, punching stuff is great, but she didn't add to the plot, y'know?"

"I agree. Personally, I liked the protagonist. He seemed trustworthy."

"Really? I don't know, there was something off about him. I mean, what did that love interest even see in him, anyway? In my opinion, she should've ended up with the punching girl." Kumiko let the words hang between the itchy cloth seats before standing up, wondering if Reina had noticed what she had said. "You, uh, you said that you needed to get home after the movie, right?"

"Yeah. I'll find a cab or something."

"Would it be okay if I walked you out? I wouldn't want to, y'know, make it seem like I was abandoning you or something. I'll wait with you for the cab."

"Thanks."

* * *

The sky had turned dark when the two girls stopped outside, and a few stars were just starting to show.

"Do you ever think about the stars?" Kumiko murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Like, they're just floating balls of fire in the sky millions and millions of light-years away, but we make up stories about them and dream about adventures and people like to find meaning in them. There's something kinda cool about that, isn't there?"

"I suppose. Are you interested in astrology?"

"No, not really," Kumiko admitted. "I just think they're cool." A cold wind suddenly blew by, ruffling Kumiko's hair and tugging at Reina's scarf. Kumiko shivered.

"Are you cold?" Reina asked.

"Nope!" Kumiko lied. "I'm not cold at all, why would you think that, I'm completely warm, there's nothing to worry-" Kumiko stopped mid-sentence as she realized that Reina's gloved hand was tightly clenching her own, sending a current of heat through Kumiko's body. "T-thanks," she mumbled. They stood in silence like that for a while, the stars glowing above as the cars rushed by. Kumiko was grateful for the cover of the night sky - it was easier for her to hide the fact that she was blushing like a maniac.

"I think I see a taxi over there," Reina noted. Kumiko turned, and sure enough, a yellow car sped down the road. Reina waved her free hand to signal it, and the cab screeched to a halt in front of the movie theater.

"Well, uh, this was fun," Kumiko said, gently tugging her hand away.

"Yeah, it was," Reina responded, climbing into the taxi. "Thank you."

"Anytime!" Kumiko yelled as the cab drove away, her hand still warm and tingly, feeling as if it had been struck by lightning _. I really have fallen for her, haven't I? Two dates in and I'm already pretty much in love. Great._


	6. Chapter 6

The wind bit at Kumiko's bare hands as she headed home, taking her time to admire the stars and mull over the "date" with Reina. 'It _was_ a date, right?' she thought. _The gift, the hand-holding, the talking, that's the stuff that Hazuki was talking about when it came to that recommendations guy. It couldn't have been anything but a date_. It was lonelier than she expected, walking home with only the stars to accompany her.

* * *

Natsuki was curled up on the couch when Kumiko entered the apartment, clicking through channels on the TV remote while staring at the glowing screen.

"It's late," she grunted before Kumiko could say anything. "Ya get tired of sitting at that table all day, and there's a late-night comedy marathon on right now." Kumiko put her bag down and sat next to Natsuki, patting the worn-down couch cushions.

"It's getting cold outside," she said, looking at the television casting an oddly eerie glow over Natsuki's face.

"I've noticed," Natsuki muttered. "I _do_ go outside, y'know. Anyway, how was that date with umbrella girl?"

"It was fine," Kumiko responded, plucking at a frayed thread on the cushion.

"Just _fine_ , huh?" Natsuki folded her arms, still focusing on the screen.

"I gave her a button, we watched the movie, she said that she had fun, and then she left. There isn't much more to say."

"Really?"

"Well, she, uh, she also, er . . ."

"Yeah?" Natsuki took her eyes off of the television to face Kumiko.

"She held my hand," Kumiko mumbled, staring directly at the frayed couch thread. "I dunno why, but it was really soft and felt nice and I, uh, I liked it a lot." Natsuki snorted.

"You could've written _I'm super gay for umbrella girl_ on your forehead and it _still_ wouldn't be as obvious as that sentence," she laughed. "Let me guess, you didn't want it to end, but it did, and now you've finally realized that this isn't just an innocent crush and you're _in love_ , right?" Kumiko shot her a glare, tightening her fist around the frayed thread. The light of the television dyed the room in blue.

"You're one to talk," she growled. "Where's _your_ fancy manic pixie dream girl you keep on assuming Reina is? You're barely scraping by, living in a tiny apartment and watching crappy movies while _I_ drag my butt around trying to pay the month's rent. You keep on acting all high and mighty, but you can't even decide whether you're going to be supportive or push me down."

"I'm trying to protect you!" Natsuki snapped. "Do ya think I _want_ you to end up like me, going on endless dates in hopes of _maybe_ finding someone worth more than a few hours of heartbreak?"

"You tell me to go on dates, talk to Reina, do all of these things, but then you turn around and say that this is only going to end badly and I'll get hurt if I keep on being around her! Pick a side, Natsuki!" Natsuki's eyes darkened.

"' _Pick a side, Natsuki,'_ that's what they all said to me," she snarled. "' _It's just a phase, she'll grow out of it, they all do. It won't mean anything in ten years_.' Guess what? It did, and now I'm gay and alone and pathetic."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I don't want this, Kumiko!" The television still babbled in the background, serving as the only light in the room. Natsuki looked down, tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want it for me, or for you, or for anyone. I just want to have someone who cares, someone I can talk to and know that she'll listen, ya know?" Kumiko tentatively slid closer, loosening her grip on the thread.

"I know that it's not the same, but I can do all of that stuff too," she murmured. Natsuki gently pushed her away.

"We've tried this before, remember?" The tears were threatening to escape now. Natsuki gritted her teeth. "It didn't work. You're my best friend, the one who's okay with everything and watches movies with me on Saturdays. Nothing more, nothing less. I'd like it to stay like that."

"I think I'm in love with her, Natsuki," Kumiko whispered.

"Love's a fairy tale that moms tell their kids so that they'll want to find a Prince Charming of their own and don't get hooked up on the idea of being a deadbeat who doesn't do anything aside from go on crappy dates. I can't deny that it seems to be true, though."

"I can't stop thinking about her, and to be perfectly honest, I don't _want_ to stop thinking about her. People say that it's romantic when you want someone out of your head, but they keep on coming back, but I doubt anyone would want to date someone they were trying to force out of their own thoughts. I'm _happy_ when she pops into my head."

"You're delusional, Kumiko." A single tear slipped down Natsuki's cheek. Kumiko instinctively moved to brush it away, but Natsuki slapped her hand back down. The credits scrolled down the screen as the movie ended. Kumiko clicked the power button on the remote, and the two girls sat alone in the dark, resting on opposite ends of the couch in silence.

* * *

Neither one knew who fell asleep first, but Kumiko woke up in the middle of the night to Natsuki's soft snoring, twitching occasionally as she slept. Kumiko looked away and curled back up on her end of the couch, wishing that the apartment would feel less empty, wishing that she was less tired, wishing that Natsuki wasn't so exhausted by whatever the world had thrown at her.

* * *

Natsuki was still asleep when Kumiko woke up again, creeping across the room to prepare for work. The apartment felt cold and 'wrong' without the usual banter that came with the early mornings, and Kumiko briefly considered waking Natsuki up before she left. She decided against it, however, figuring that she had enough to deal with without being rudely awakened. Kumiko gave the older girl a quiet wave before slipping out of the apartment to head for Euphonium's.

* * *

The trees that weren't already bare had turned shades of russet, blowing leaves in Kumiko's direction as she walked. _Reina's going to be back today, isn't she?_ she thought. _I'll have to say something about how fun the movie was yesterday. Maybe I'll ask her out on another date. I'll have to ask Natsuki about that- wait_. Kumiko looked down, crushing a leaf with her shoe. _She's probably still mad. I should've said something before I left. I should've said something, I should've said something, I should've-_

"Kumiko?" Reina was standing a few feet away, trumpet case in hand. Kumiko nearly jumped.

"You're, uh, you're here early," she mumbled. Reina shrugged.

"I figured that it would be nice to see you."

 _What does that mean? Is she flirting? Is this what flirting is like?_ Kumiko ground another leaf under her heel.

"I had fun last night," Reina continued as Kumiko stomped on more leaves, her face rapidly turning pink from Reina's words and the cold. "You seem to be going to town on those leaves." Kumiko stopped mid-step.

"You've never crushed a leaf before?" she asked in disbelief.

"I never had time when I was a kid," Reina explained. Kumiko's mouth fell open.

"Seriously? The great Reina Kousaka hasn't _ever_ crushed a leaf. I can't believe this." Kumiko kicked one of the leaves in Reina's direction. It floated and twirled in a circle before landing at her feet. Reina tentatively brought her foot down onto the leaf, and it let out a loud _crunch_ before crumbling.

"That was . . . oddly satisfying," Reina murmured, looking down at the leaf's remains.

"Of course it is!" Kumiko laughed, stomping on another. "If it wasn't, people wouldn't be doing it." She could've sworn that something akin to a blush flashed across Reina's cheeks, but it might've been her imagination.

"Well, anyway," Reina said, regaining her composure as she shook any remaining leaf scraps from her shoe. "I wanted to tell you that I had a good time at the movie. That's all." Reina began walking again, still somehow retaining her elegance despite the fact that Kumiko had seen her stomping on a leaf like a child less than a minute ago.

"Where're you going?" she asked, running to catch up.

"I still need to get a coffee," Reina responded.

"Right, of course," Kumiko mumbled. "I'll make sure to have your grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha ready when you get there."

"I'll see you then." Reina smiled - _crap, why does she have such a nice smile_ \- and continued walking. Kumiko watched in awe.

"Wait!" Reina stopped again.

"Hmm?"

"Well, we're, uh, we're heading to the same place, aren't we?" Kumiko gripped the handle of her bag. "S-so would you, uh, want to, er, walk together? To the coffeeshop, I mean." Reina paused, contemplating Kumiko's offer.

"I wouldn't mind the company," she said. Kumiko smiled.

Reina's gloved hands still dangled tantalizingly close as she walked, and Kumiko was quick to remember the events of the previous night, the way Reina's hand had wrapped around her own, so warm and soft, fitting like it was always meant to be there.

"You still seem cold," Reina commented, snapping Kumiko out of her thoughts. "You should find some gloves, they're actually quite helpful if you get cold easily."

"I'm fine," Kumiko reassured her. _This is the second time she's said something about that. Is she worried for me? Is she trying to be some kind of mom? Or is this flirting, too? Is she subtly implying that I should hold her hand? Should I?_ Kumiko quietly pulled out her phone and, without thinking, sent a text to Natsuki.

 **Kumiko: i'm walking with reina and she keeps on asking me if i'm cold, is this flirting?**

 **Natsuki: kumiko**

 **Natsuki: do ya really think it's a good idea to wake someone up by asking them about whether they think a girl is flirting**

 **Natsuki: i don't frickin care**

 **Natsuki: if that wasn't obvious already**

 **Natsuki: and umbrella girl sounds weird anyway**

 **Natsuki: i doubt any of the rules i've slowly learned by seducing many a girl would apply to this enigma of an umbrella-giving, coffee-order-asking trumpet player**

 **Natsuki: you're on your own here kumiko**

 **Natsuki: if ya need me i'll be watching every episode of the l word while eating popcorn and crying**

 **Natsuki: bye**

"Who's that?" Reina inquired, looking at the phone's blinking screen.

"My roommate," Kumiko replied, putting the phone back in her bag. "She's being difficult, as usual."

"You talk about her a lot," Reina said. "Is she important to you?"

"Well, yeah, of course. She's my best friend, it's hard to be more important than that."

"You've mentioned that she's difficult, though," Reina pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's just one of those things that you have to get used to, y'know?Sure, she's crass and snarky and contradicts herself all the time, but when you're . . . like us, you kind of end up sticking together."

"I think I've mentioned it before, but I think it might be nice to meet her someday," Reina mused. "She sounds like an intriguing person."

"Y-yeah, that'd be great! We could even do it this afternoon, if you want!"

"I'm busy today," Reina admitted. "I might be able to make it work tomorrow, though."

"Tomorrow works too," Kumiko said. "I mean, I don't really do much aside from work at Euphonium's and watch movies with Natsuki, so I'm pretty much free all the time."

"There's a hint of longing in your voice," Reina noted. "Is there something else you want out of your life?"

 _We're on our way to a crummy coffeeshop on a Friday, why does she want to start asking philosophical questions_ now _of all times?_ "Well, I, uh, I haven't really thought about much aside from what I'm doing right now, y'know?" Reina tilted her head to the side.

"Are you still going to be working at Euphonium's in ten years, then?" she wondered. "Or twenty? Or thirty?" Kumiko bristled.

"I don't know," she muttered. "I mean, it's not like there's anything I really want to _do._ Move into a bigger apartment with Natsuki, earn more money, maybe find a nice girl to spend my life with." _Crap, did I really just say that last part out loud?_ Kumiko studied Reina's face for any potential signs of response, but she simply continued to stare ahead. "That's all I really want to do, to be honest," Kumiko finished.

"That's understandable," Reina said, absentmindedly stroking her trumpet case.

"I know that you've got your whole thing about wanting to become special, but it's just harder for me to think about things that way. I don't have big dreams of splendor. I just want to be happy."

"Well, we're here." Reina stopped in front of the familiar building.

"I suppose I'll see you inside, then," Kumiko murmured, opening the door and listening to the familiar bell chiming above her.

"Yeah." Reina quickly squeezed her hand before entering the coffeeshop herself. Kumiko blushed. _Why does she keep on holding my hand? Everything seems to be pointing to the idea of it being flirting, but she doesn't say anything else that implies it. Were the manic pixie dream girls that Natsuki always complains about being this vague when they wooed the generic protagonist?_ Kumiko headed for the counter, where Hazuki and Midori were already waiting.

"Hey, Kumiko!" Hazuki yelled, waving in her direction. "You're late!"

"Nobody really times when we get here," Kumiko muttered, fastening her apron and preparing Reina's drink.

"You're already making that girl's mocha without even saying hello to us," Midori squeaked.

"She's already here, Midori," Hazuki pointed out. "Look!" Reina had sat down at one of the tables close to the counter, watching the three baristas. Kumiko mouthed a quick _sorry_ before she went back to preparing the coffee. Reina stood up and rummaged through her bag, pulling out the crumpled wad of bills and handing them to Kumiko once she was finished. Kumiko held out the coffee cup, and Reina cautiously took it into her hands. Kumiko could've sworn she felt a surge of warmth when Reina's fingertips touched hers. _Crap, why're her hands always so warm? Is it just because of how cold it is outside? Is there something wrong with my body temperature? Am I really a lizard? Huh, lesbian lizard, I kinda like the sound of that._

"I suppose I'll see you later, then?" Reina said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, see you later," Kumiko mumbled, shoving the bills into the cash register and accidentally catching her hand in the drawer. The cash register made a snapping noise before slamming directly into Kumiko's fingers. Letting out an involuntary yelp, the barista yanked her throbbing hand out of the machine. Reina turned around upon hearing the noise and walked back to the counter. Kumiko tried to hold back the tears that were forming from the pain as Reina approached.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Kumiko cradled her hand and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she wheezed. In reality, her hand felt like it had been split in two, but she wasn't going to tell that to Reina. "G-go back to your college, it's nothing." Reina gently patted Kumiko's hand before turning away.

"If you insist," she sighed, smiling slyly as she walked out the door. _That was definitely flirting, right?_ Kumiko thought, her hand almost forgotten. _I mean, when else do people just_ slyly smile _? Well, I guess Natsuki does, but that's kind of just her default expression. What even i_ s _flirting, anyway?'_

"You should probably get some bandages or something," Midori suggested. Kumiko looked down at her hand - her fingers had started to swell slightly, and she could still feel them throbbing.

"Yeah."

* * *

Hours passed without any excitement. Kumiko found it difficult to prepare coffee with only one hand free, quickly apologizing to the customers for any holdup.

"Shuichi said that he might be free for that festival that's coming up, isn't that exciting?" Hazuki chirped as the day drew closer to an end.

"Wow, really?" Midori squealed.

 _Yeah, really?_ Kumiko thought, biting the urge to roll her eyes. She was getting tired of hearing about how Shuichi had done this and Shuichi had done that.

"Isn't that romantic?" Hazuki swooned, clasping her hands together. "I've never been to a festival, but I've heard they're really fun."

"I went to one when I was a little kid," Kumiko commented. "It was really crowded and noisy. I think I lost sight of my parents at one point."

"I wouldn't lose Shuichi, though," Hazuki huffed. "We'd stay right by each other the whole time."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kumiko muttered. She was starting to realize where Natsuki had gotten her pessimistic attitude.

"We should probably head out soon," Midori noted, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. The customers had all left save for a single teenager playing a video game in the corner.

"Hey, kid," Kumiko called across the room. "We're leaving now, is that okay?" The teenager shrugged, the universal "whatever," and went back to staring at the tiny screen.

"Where do you think those kid's parents are?" Hazuki whispered.

"They might be waiting outside," Midori mused. "Or the kid might be taking the bus home."

"Well, anyway, I'm heading out," Kumiko said, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she started to leave. She stopped as she was halfway out the door and pulled out the moleskine notebook, quickly writing _quiet teenager stayed late today, didn't seem to care about anything aside from a video game_ before snapping the notebook shut and leaving the coffeeshop.

* * *

Kumiko thought back to what Hazuki had said earlier as she walked home, zipping up her jacket to protect herself from the cold. _A festival, huh?_ she thought. _I should ask Natsuki about that. She's probably been to a couple of festivals, she'd know about them. It might be fun, even if we run into Hazuki and Mr. Recommendations._

 **Kumiko: do you think the festival's a good idea?**

 **Natsuki: aren't you like**

 **Natsuki: two blocks away from the apartment at this point**

 **Natsuki: it'd just be easier for ya to tell me when you actually get here**

 **Kumiko: how did you know where i am?**

 **Natsuki: it's pretty easy to guess tbh**

 **Natsuki: ya leave the coffeeshop, walk home, and ramble about how umbrella girl touched your hand for like a split second**

 **Natsuki: i've got it down to a science at this point**

 **Natsuki: and that's what you were gonna ask, wasn't it?**

 **Natsuki: whether ya think it's a good idea or not to bring her on a date like some kind of lovestruck idiot**

 **Natsuki: and to a /festival/ of all things**

 **Natsuki: lemme guess, she'll do some textbook manic pixie dream girl thing like taking you up that mountain, right?**

 **Natsuki: and she'll give her manic pixie dream girl speech about how she's /different/ and /special/**

 **Natsuki: and ofc you'd expect her to kiss you right there and then, right?**

 **Natsuki: lol**

Kumiko stopped in her tracks in front of the apartment building, watching the texts blink across the screen, wondering if she should reply, wondering if she _could_ reply.

 **Natsuki: i've said it before, kumiko**

 **Natsuki: the real world isn't like the place ya read about in stories**

 **Natsuki: real people?**

 **Natsuki: they suck**

 **Natsuki: they screw you over and then they expect you to forgive them once they come crawling back**

 **Natsuki: and you do**

 **Natsuki: you do forgive them**

 **Natsuki: heck, if that girl from two months ago came to me with an apology /right this freaking second/ i'd probably accept it**

 **Kumiko: can't this wait until i get inside?**

 **Kumiko: it's getting kinda cold out here**

 **Natsuki: i never banned you from walking into the apartment just because ya asked me a stupid question and got a similarly stupid answer**

 **Natsuki: as i was saying**

 **Natsuki: she's gonna hurt ya**

 **Natsuki: dunno when**

 **Natsuki: heck, maybe it'll be on the day of that dumb festival**

 **Natsuki: i don't know**

 **Natsuki: but lemme tell ya**

 **Natsuki: this won't last**

 **Natsuki: i wish i had lived through something that taught me otherwise**

 **Natsuki: i wish i could fantasize about weddings and whatever else right after the first date like that coworker of yours**

 **Natsuki: but**

The string of texts was interrupted by the creak of the opening door. Natsuki looked up to see Kumiko standing over her.

"You're awfully certain that this won't turn out well," Kumiko murmured, sliding back into her familiar chair.

"It's like I said," Natsuki sighed, waving her phone for emphasis. "I wish I could have faith in ya, but it's pretty darn hard when nothing in my life's really proven that these things end up, ya know, _working_."

"I understand." Kumiko moved to hold Natsuki's hand, but the older girl pushed it away before she could.

"You don't," Natsuki growled. Kumiko flinched. "I'm not blaming you, Kumiko - honestly, it's a good thing that you're so hopeful, but I won't be able to protect ya when this crashes and burns."

"But it _won't,_ " Kumiko insisted. "Besides, I don't even know what _it_ is. We don't know if Reina likes me. Heck, we don't even know if she likes girls."

"Trust me, Kumiko, she likes girls. I can't guarantee that she'll always like _you_ , but ya don't have much to worry about in the attraction department. Worry about umbrella girl's inevitable betrayal instead. It's more efficient." Kumiko sighed.

"It's movie night, isn't it?" she pointed out, trying to veer the subject away from Reina and her 'inevitable betrayal.'

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Natsuki grunted. "I had almost forgotten, to be honest. The days kinda don't really have too much distinction anymore."

"Well, uh, what're we sitting around here for, then?" Kumiko plopped down onto the couch. Natsuki gave a tired, crooked smile before following.

"I'll pick the movie tonight," she decided, picking up the remote. "There's a detective thriller I've been wanting to watch for a while now. I've heard there's a lot of subtext between the two leads."

"There's always a lot of subtext between the two leads," Kumiko muttered. "Is this supposed to be some kind of subliminal message about the dangers of pursuing Reina or something? I heard one of the characters dies in the end." Natsuki blinked.

"Nah, not really," she admitted. "I just really wanted to watch this movie."

The movie played as the two girls sat in silence. Kumiko began plucking at the frayed thread from the previous night, watching the detectives solve the case while wishing that everyday puzzles could be as simple as testing for fingerprints or setting up videos. The movie ended with one of the detectives quite literally stabbing the other in the back, and Kumiko glared at Natsuki as the credits rolled.

"Hey, I didn't know that would happen," she said, fending off Kumiko's glare with raised arms. "I usually go into these things spoiler-free, ya know."

"It's late," Kumiko noted, turning off the television and heading for the bedroom. "We should, uh, hit the sack."

"Yeah, sure," Natsuki grunted.

* * *

 _The movie was repeating itself as the two detectives scoured the area for any clues. Kumiko found herself in the position of the lead detective, in the way dreams often cast their characters, and she instinctively knew how to investigate the case, in the way dreams often give people those certain skills required to fulfill their roles. The suspects had been narrowed down to two, and realization hit Kumiko just as she felt a knife in her back. Kumiko turned around to face her partner, and her eyes met Reina's violet gaze just before everything snapped back to reality._

Kumiko woke up shivering and panting, her hands cold and clammy as the events of the dream flickered by. _Reina. She was there, wasn't she? It must've been because of that movie last night. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real._

"Nightmare?" Natsuki yawned from the other end of the room.

"I hate detectives," Kumiko grumbled, flopping back onto her pillow.

* * *

Hazuki and Midori were crowded around Hazuki's phone when Kumiko entered Euphonium's that morning.

"Midori, you seem to know about this kind of thing. Do you think he was asking me out?" Hazuki asked. Kumiko sighed as she began polishing the counter.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure," Midori mused. "What do you think, Kumiko?" Kumiko looked at the phone screen.

 **Hazuki: shuichi do you wanna go to the festival?**

 **Hazuki: itd be really fun**

 **Hazuki: shuichi?**

 **Shuichi: Maybe**

Kumiko nearly smacked herself on the forehead.

"It looks like you asked him," she muttered. "'Maybe' isn't really much of an answer."

"I suppose," Hazuki sighed. "Well, I'm sure he was leaning towards yes." Kumiko groaned.

The weather was becoming increasingly dreary, and dark clouds looked ominously above the passerby outside of the coffeeshop. Kumiko wondered if it would rain again, after almost two months without anything but a few scattered showers. Kumiko thought back to the last time it had rained - it was the day she had met Reina. 'Crap, I still haven't returned her umbrella. I've known her for two months and she hasn't mentioned it once.' The sky was darkening, and Kumiko could've sworn it felt later than mid-afternoon. The bell chimed, and Kumiko looked up to see Reina, bundled in her raincoat, entering the building.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Midori whispered. Kumiko blinked.

"Uh, yeah. She's my, uh, friend." Reina approached the counter as she waved to Kumiko.

"I know we're going to see each other in a few hours anyway, but I figured it'd be best to get my usual before the test next period," Reina explained. Kumiko quickly readied the drink, the motions almost automatic at this point.

"You, uh, you have a test?" Kumiko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Reina yanked the wad of bills as well as another stack of paper out of her bag. "I've been carrying these notes everywhere. They've gotten stuck to the money. It's difficult." Reina separated the notes from the bills and pushed them back into the bag, handing the money to Kumiko in exchange for the mocha. "Well, I'll see you tonight." Reina walked away, coffee in hand, as Kumiko watched her leave.

The sky was still dark and cloudy as Kumiko walked home, wondering when Reina would arrive at the apartment. _She might come before I do. That'd be awkward, wouldn't it, with just her and Natsuki. Wait. I didn't tell her that Reina was coming. Crap_. Kumiko whipped out her phone as she began running, typing furiously in an attempt to warn Natsuki before Reina arrived.

 **Kumiko: nATSUKI**

 **Kumiko: it's reina**

 **Kumiko: she's coming**

 **Natsuki: it wouldn't kill ya to be more specific**

 **Kumiko: you try texting while running and trying to warn your roommate, smart-butt**

 **Natsuki: smart-butt**

 **Natsuki: really**

 **Kumiko: I'M VERY TIRED OKAY**

 **Natsuki: it would've been nice to have a bit more warning before you decided to let umbrella girl into the apartment without, ya know, /asking your roommate/ but maybe this'll actually help**

 **Natsuki: somehow**

"I'm not too late, am I?" Kumiko yelped, shoving the door open. Natsuki was slouched on the couch, turning off the television when Kumiko entered.

"Nah, umbrella girl's not here yet." Natsuki looked exhausted, her head drooping and her eyes rimmed with dark circles. "I'll let it slide, just this once, but you should tell me about this kind of thing in the future."

"I will, I promi-" Kumiko was interrupted by the tinny ringing of the doorbell. "Do you think it's her?" she whispered.

"No, _smart-butt_ , it's a magical wizard coming to take us away to a magical wizard land. 'Of course it's her.'" Kumiko opened the door. Reina was standing in the doorway, holding her trumpet case in one hand.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said, bowing before shaking Natsuki's hand."Is she your girlfriend?" she asked. Natsuki barked out a laugh.

"Ha! Man, I wish. Nah, we tried that a while ago. Didn't really work. We're cool now, though."

 _She thought that I was dating Natsuki? Is that supposed to mean anything?_ Kumiko looked towards Natsuki for any kind of advice, but the older girl merely shrugged. Kumiko sat down in her chair, and Reina followed. Natsuki winced as she saw her stolen chair. Both spots on the table were taken.

"Uh, actually, that's, er, you know what?" she grimaced. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"So, how was that test?" Kumiko asked. "You seemed prepared, so I'm sure you did well."

"I'm not sure, actually," Reina admitted. "Some of the material was newer, things we hadn't reviewed as much. I suppose that's how life is, though. Sometimes you have to recall things that you didn't think we're important until later."

 _"'I suppose that's how life is, though_ ,'" Natsuki mimicked from the kitchen. Kumiko shot her a glare before Reina could notice.

"How's your work going?" Reina asked. "Your hand seems to have stopped swelling, so I would assume that it's easier to prepare drinks now."

"Yeah, it's easier. Euphonium's doesn't really change, to be honest. The work's usually the same. It's kinda comforting, y'know? It's always going to be a nice little dingy coffeeshop across the street from a big office building. I like that, the consistency of it."

"I think I understand," Reina murmured. "You like things to remain the same, instead of letting the world change around you."

"Well, yeah," Kumiko admitted. "I mean, change is scary, y'know? It's nice that Euphonium's is always going to be that same source of comfort."

"Change 'can' be intimidating, yes, but isn't that what makes life interesting?" Reina retorted. "If everything was the same, all the time, then we'd be living in a standstill."

"Yeah, of course I understand that, but it doesn't mean that _everything_ has to change. People grow older, get married, change their appearances, change their personalities, it's all really fickle and confusing sometimes. It's good to have at least one thing to stay the same."

"I guess."

"Listen, I get that people can get married or change their appearance or whatever, and I'm really appreciating the weird philosophical debate that's going on here," Natsuki interrupted. Kumiko and Reina both turned to look at her. "But isn't it kinda weird to be talking about this kind of thing on a Sunday afternoon in an apartment?"

"You'll understand eventually," Reina said over her shoulder. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

* * *

The conversation continued on in that way for a while longer until Reina told Kumiko that she had to leave.

"It's been really nice," she said, pulling on her coat. "I enjoyed this a lot, but it's getting late and I'd like to return home before nightfall. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Of course!" Kumiko blurted out. "I'd love to do it again!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Reina said, giving Kumiko a small smile before leaving the apartment.

"So, that's umbrella girl, huh?" Natsuki grunted once Reina was out of earshot. "Figures. She didn't even take her umbrella back."

"Natsuki, I'm sorry if she-"

"It's fine. Besides, ya heard the gal. It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later, when Kumiko was fast asleep, when Natsuki heard a knock on the door. She got up to open it, and Reina, unsurprisingly, stood in the entrance.

"I left my trumpet," she explained, gesturing to the black instrument case resting on the table.

"Oh, yeah, that thing. I was wondering what that was. Go right ahead." Reina picked up the trumpet case and held it close to her chest as if it were a child. She was about to leave and close the door behind her when Natsuki stopped the trumpet player in her tracks. "Wait," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I dunno what Kumiko's said about me - the deadbeat roommate with a string of bad dates - but I'm just gonna tell ya that it's probably all true."

"She's never said anything like that, actually. She's mentioned you once or twice, but she never referred to you in that way." Natsuki looked down at the floor.

"Don't . . . don't hurt her, okay?" she muttered, more of a plea than anything. The shadows of the room managed to highlight the tiredness in her eyes, and Reina could see how exhausted this strange woman was. She briefly wondered what had weighed her down so heavily.

"What?"

"She's still a kid - I mean, you are too, but you've got _college_ and whatever." Natsuki spat out the word _college_ with a hint of disdain _. "_ Just don't hurt her. Please."

"I don't really understand, but I'll try." Reina pushed the door open again. Natsuki gave her a small wave before turning away.

"I'm not really sure what else I was supposed to expect from you, umbrella girl," she murmured. "I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** alternate chapter title: midori loses her cat, natsuki loses her chill, and kumiko loses some sleep due to vague foreshadowing nightmares

* * *

Kumiko was vaguely aware of Natsuki clambering into bed late that night, slumped over from exhaustion. She pretended to stay asleep, however, knowing that Natsuki's shadowy form entering the room and climbing under her covers would become cloaked in that strange dream-mist by morning.

* * *

Natsuki was already perched on her chair when Kumiko entered the kitchen that morning, seeming almost protective of the chair.

"Yo," she grunted. "Did ya sleep well last night?" Kumiko shrugged, packing her bag.

"I woke up in the middle of the night." Natsuki stiffened. "You were walking around and climbed back in bed. I didn't say anything. You seemed kinda troubled." Natsuki clenched her fist.

"Well, I got to meet umbrella girl, at least. I don't know what her deal is, but I can tell what you see in her. She's _mysterious_ , the textbook manic pixie dream girl ya spend every second of your time thinking about. Ya see her dancing around in a white dress, don't you? Ya wanna hold her, kiss her, learn everything there is to know about her. She's an enigma, an otherworldly spirit tantalizingly close to your reach." Kumiko's hand tightened around her bag's strap. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"You're not wrong," Kumiko muttered, ready to leave. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later, I guess."

"I've got a date today, by the way," Natsuki added. "We're going to the park. It's gonna be really cliche, with the two of us having a picnic under a tree and stuff. She's cute, though. I'll dunno how long it'll last, so I'll see ya whenever."

"Good luck on the date, then," Kumiko called, heading out the door.

* * *

Midori was pacing behind the counter when Kumiko arrived, concern evident on her face as she walked back and forth through the small space.

"What's up with her?" Kumiko whispered.

"I think-"

"Tuba-kun's gone missing!" Midori stopped Hazuki before she could finish.

"Your cat?" Kumiko asked. Midori nodded.

"Yeah. See, I was going outside for a few minutes, and I left the door open because I figured that the house could use some fresh air, but by the time I got back inside, Tuba-kun was gone!"

"I'll help you make posters," Hazuki offered.

"You can draw, right?" Midori inquired. "I'll tell you what Tuba-kun looks like, and we can put them up all over town, and then anyone who's seen a cat who looks like Tuba-kun can tell us where we might be able to go."

"Sounds great!" Hazuki chirped.

"I'm worried, though." Midori looked out the window as if she was searching for the cat from where she stood. "Tuba-kun's never been outside before. What if there's a bunch of dogs nearby, or a car, or a gang of evil alley cats?"

"There's not going to be a gang of evil alley cats," Kumiko deadpanned. "Tuba-kun's going to be fine."

"You really think so?" Kumiko looked down at the smaller girl and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kumiko thought back to what Natsuki had said in the apartment that morning as Hazuki and Midori plotted out ideas for the lost cat posters while serving drinks.

" _Ya see her dancing around in a white dress, don't you? Ya wanna hold her, kiss her, learn everything there is to know about her."_

Natsuki's words weren't all just talk - Kumiko knew that she had been there before, knew that there was more to what she was saying than some misplaced bitterness. It didn't change the fact that she was completely right. Kumiko thought about Reina nearly every second nowadays, the way she talked, the way she moved, every single little part of her was something Kumiko wanted more than anything. It had been about two months since they had met, but it felt so much longer, almost as if she had known Reina her whole life. She had stopped putting Reina into neat little boxes in her brain, pretending that she was nothing special. She was something important, even if Natsuki insisted otherwise. Kumiko mentally slapped herself for thinking such sappy thoughts. Just then, the bell chimed, signaling yet another customer. _Speak of the devil._ Reina stood in the doorway, entering the coffeeshop with her usual grace.

"It was nice to see your apartment," she said once she reached the counter, shoving aside a few loose sheets of paper in her bag - notes, no doubt - to find the bills. "Your roommate seemed . . . nice." Kumiko couldn't help but notice the pause, wondering what had transpired while she slept. She scribbled _talk to Natsuki_ in the notebook before going back to making the coffee.

"So, uh, what do you think about that festival?" Kumiko asked, redirecting the conversation away from Natsuki. She had become uncomfortably good at that lately - driving conversations through bumpy roads before suddenly veering off onto a smoother path, afraid of what could lie ahead if she stayed on that trail. _Geez, when did I start sounding all philosophical in my own head? Natsuki would have a field day with me if she heard half of this stuff._ Reina tugged at her ponytail thoughtfully.

"I've seen some posters advertising it on that bulletin board over there." She pointed at the large board hanging in a corner of the coffeeshop, covered in various ads ranging from yoga lessons to upcoming parades. Natsuki had posted her phone number on that board once, with the words _single lesbian just looking to have a good time_ scrawled under it. Nobody had called. Natsuki glared at the board every time she visited Euphonium's after that incident.

"Ooh, we could hang the posters for Tuba-kun on there!" Midori piped up. "Thanks, Miss . . . uh . . ."

"Kousaka."

"Thanks, Miss Kousaka!" Midori bounded over to Hazuki to tell her about the idea.

"Well, anyway," Kumiko mumbled. "I was, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd, er, maybe you'd want to go, maybe? T-together, I mean." Reina slid her hand closer as Kumiko finished preparing the coffee.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she decided after a moment of deliberation. Kumiko blinked. She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"I'll invite Shuichi, too!" Hazuki chirped. Kumiko sighed.

"Here's the order," she mumbled, holding out the mocha. Reina smiled, sniffing the drink. "I'll, uh, I'll text you the details about the festival later."

"I'll be waiting for it," Reina called over her shoulder as she left the coffeeshop.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Kumiko thought, watching the way Reina walked with such an air of diligence and beauty until she turned the corner and disappeared from view. _Is she secretly excited? Does she not trust me to actually send her the details? Is_ this _flirting?_ The familiar sound of the trumpet wafted through the air. Kumiko smiled before resuming her work.

* * *

The days were getting colder and colder, Kumiko noticed, as the wind howled and the trees shook, any stubbornly remaining leaves close to being blown to the ground. The barista shoved her hands into her pockets and thought of Reina's warm, glove-clad hands. She quickly pulled out the notebook and scribbled _buy cheap gloves_ before putting her hands back into the comfort of the warm pockets.

"Man, it's cold outside," Kumiko grumbled as soon as she entered the apartment, pressing her body against the radiator.

"I figured." Natsuki was sitting in her regular chair, flipping through a newspaper. "Ya look like an awkward gay icicle." Kumiko managed to peel herself away from the radiator and sat in her chair.

"So, uh, how was the date?" she asked.

"Well, it seemed like she might've actually been a keeper this time," Natsuki began. "Emphasis on _might_."

"What happened?"

"She asked me what I did for work. I told her the truth, obviously - there's no point in making up some convoluted story about having an _actual job_ when I've seen enough teen sitcom movies to know that stuff usually blows up in your face. And, well, she didn't take to that idea too kindly." Natsuki sighed before taking on a high-pitched, mimicking tone. "' _But what'll you do after college?'_ " she imitated. "' _Don't you want to do_ anything _with your life?'_ That was when I knew that she was bad news. Anyone who gets cold feet 'cause their date happens to be one of the unemployed isn't usually the kind of person ya want to date in the first place."

"She sounds awful," Kumiko agreed.

"It got me thinking, though," Natsuki murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I've been slowly leeching off of my parents without them even knowing, and that's the only way I've been able to help pay the bills. I lounge around and watch crappy movies all day while you deal with crazy customers at that coffeeshop of yours. Maybe it's time for me to start pulling my weight, ya know?"

"Natsuki, you don't have to worry about that-"

"It's more of a personal decision than anything, to be honest. I don't wanna be known as 'the snarky roommate who gets protective over chairs and cries while watching _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._ "

"Everyone cries while watching _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._ "

"As true as that may be, I'd rather be known as 'the cool roommate who works at an actual job and amazes the entire local population with her multiple piercings.' It has a better ring to it. So, I've been looking through the paper for wanted ads." Natsuki held up the newspaper, showing off a section filled with circled portions and notes scrawled in the margins - ' _pay sounds good but also seems kinda shady . . . good hours but far away - take bus? . . . might be interesting if it isn't overwhelmed by The Straights . . ._

"Y'know, I could always put in a good word for you at Euphonium's," Kumiko offered. "It'd be easier than . . . whatever this is." Natsuki snorted.

"Ha! I don't have your patience, Kumiko. I'd probably end up punching some old dude in the face because he made an ignorant comment or something. They wouldn't want me at that place, and I wouldn't really want myself there, either. Besides, I think I might've found the perfect place." Natsuki pointed to another circled advertisement, asking for _help with data input at local office, fixed pay rates, offers free coffee, must have 2+ years of experience to hire._

"You have two years of experience . . . data inputting?" Natsuki shrugged.

"I hacked a virtual pet site when I was twelve. It's basically the same thing." Kumiko raised an eyebrow. Natsuki chuckled. "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. I took a technology course in high school. It was kinda boring, but the girls were cute. I would've continued it if . . . you know . . . I had stayed in school."

"Oh."

"I _did_ hack that virtual pet site, though. All I did was type 'NATSUKI WAS HERE' on the main page and gave myself a bunch of gold. It was really satisfying, at least to my twelve-year-old self. Anyway, the interview's tomorrow."

"Good luck, then."

* * *

Late that night, Kumiko could hear Natsuki typing away on her old laptop, clearly researching whatever was necessary for the job. The _click-clack_ of the keys eventually became as routine as the steady rainfall that sometimes poured upon the apartment building, and Kumiko fell asleep to the sound of the keys and the bright, blinking screen of the computer.

* * *

Natsuki was already out of bed when Kumiko opened her eyes, humming to herself as she packed a bag full of papers and her computer.

"You're up early," Kumiko noted. "Is the interview really this early in the morning?"

"Nope," Natsuki answered. "It's not until noon, but I figured I'd get a head start. Maybe I'll swing by Euphonium's on the way, who knows?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally feeling passionate about something." Kumiko picked up her own bag and headed for the door.

"'Finally?'" Natsuki echoed. Kumiko stopped.

"T-that's not what I meant, I just-"

"Nah, I get it. I don't live in a vacuum, Kumiko. I know I haven't done much lately, so this'll probably be good, ya know? For both of us."

"Good luck, then." Kumiko left the apartment without looking back.

* * *

"I think that's the last poster," Midori declared, standing outside of the coffeeshop with several posters featuring detailed drawings of a fluffy white cat plastered to the window.

"We've put them up all around town, just in time for the people to see them on their way to work, so someone's bound to have seen your cat," Hazuki added. "I'm pretty sure we ended up exhausting that copy machine, though." Kumiko looked closer at the posters. _Have YOU seen this cat? Reward if found!_ was typed in large, bubbly print.

"You're offering a reward?"

"Yep!" Midori confirmed, clenching her fist. "I'll do _anything_ to find Tuba-kun again."

"She's really attached to this cat," Hazuki said. "I wouldn't know what that's like, since I'm allergic."

"We're not allowed to have pets at the apartment," Kumiko recalled. "Natsuki brought in a ferret once, but it escaped."

"Where'd she get a ferret?" Midori wondered.

"I . . . don't know," Kumiko admitted. "I think it was from some girl she met online. It turned out she was actually just asking people on dates to give them ferrets."

"Oh, you mean like a friendship date?" Hazuki chimed in. "I went on one of those with Midori yesterday when we were making the posters. They're fun, friendship dates."

"It wasn't a friendship date," Kumiko muttered. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but Natsuki and I are-"

"Why are all of you standing outside?" The three baristas turned around. Reina stood in front of the coffeeshop, bundled in her usual coat. Kumiko felt heat rising to her cheeks despite the cold.

"Well, y'see, they were-"

"We were hanging up posters!" Midori interrupted, shoving one of the posters in Reina's face. "Have you seen this cat?" Reina read the lettering on the poster for a moment before gently pushing it back.

"I can't say that I have, but I'll keep an eye out for it," she responded. "You should probably go inside, it's cold out here."

"Y-yeah," Kumiko mumbled. "It's uh, pretty cold." _Crap, that probably sounded really awkward. You could've said 'anything' else, dummy._ "W-where do you get your gloves? They, uh, they seem really comfortable." _That sounded even dumber. Maybe I should make a list of conversation topics for times like this._ Reina looked down at the gloves on her hands.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I've had these for a few years now, and I tend to forget where I get things. I might have an extra pair, though, if you need gloves."

"N-no, I'm fine!" Kumiko yelped. "I was, uh, I was just asking for a friend."

"Well, I'll see you inside," Reina said, trotting into the coffeeshop as the bell chimed.

"We should probably get ready, too," Midori squeaked. Hazuki nodded in agreement. Kumiko wordlessly followed the two.

Reina was already waiting at the counter when the three baristas entered.

"S-sorry for the wait," Kumiko mumbled. "I'll have one grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha coming right up."

"It's fine," Reina reassured. "It gave me time to find my money." She handed Kumiko the crumpled wad of bills as she spoke.

"Well, uh, I guess I should thank you for your loyal visits here to Euphonium's." _Where did that come from? Now she's going to think you're a weirdo or something._

"You always get the coffee order right," Reina responded simply. "It's hard to compete with that."

"I'm, uh, glad you think so!" Kumiko handed the coffee to Reina, trying not to react to the way her gloved fingertips felt against the coffee cup. "I-it's an honor to, uh, be r-regarded so h-highly, y'know?" _Where did 'that' come from? Why is this so awkward? Crap, she's probably going to-_

"That sounds like something you would say," Reina chuckled. Kumiko blinked.

"W-what?" Reina didn't respond.

"I'll be off, then," she said. "Thank you again for the coffee."

"N-no problem!" Kumiko called, waving goodbye as Reina left with the familiar chiming bell.

"She's cool," Midori squeaked. Kumiko silently nodded.

"Yeah." Reina disappeared around the corner with her hair trailing behind her. "She is."

* * *

Natsuki was slumped on the couch when Kumiko arrived back at the apartment, watching an old sitcom rerun on the television. Dark circles hung under her eyes as she wordlessly plucked at the couch's frayed threads.

"How was the job interview?" Kumiko asked, already unfortunately certain of the answer. Natsuki merely shrugged.

"Eh. It seemed like it was actually gonna work out at first. I knew all of the stuff the boss lady was talking about - computers and all that crap." Natsuki looked down at the thread. "I probably should've stopped there. Maybe I would've been able to get the job, but of course I ended up asking her out to lunch."

"Who?"

"The boss lady. Haruka, that was her name. I don't think she was even a boss - more of an assistant manager type of person, ya know? Kind of important, but not exactly one of the top dogs."

"Why did you ask her out to lunch, then?" Natsuki shrugged again.

"She was cute. I'm gay as hell and kinda desperate. Do the math, Kumiko."

"So you asked out your _potential boss_?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I didn't _say_ it was a date, obviously. I just asked her if she wanted to get lunch, and for some godforsaken reason she said _yes_." Natsuki hugged a pillow, and Kumiko suddenly remembered two months prior, a darkened apartment, and a particularly awful date.

"So, uh, what happened then? Did she try to kiss you or anything?"

"Nah, she was actually pretty nice. We didn't have much in common - she's a businesswoman, I'm a deadbeat with a TV addiction. But she was just so _friendly_ and _welcoming_ and, well, I kinda ended up telling her everything." There was something fragile in Natsuki's expression, if only for a few seconds. "She told me that this job might not be very suited to my _life experiences and needs_ after all. She said that I was 'too good of a person, this kind of work tends to harden people.' Ha." Natsuki looked up from the frayed threads to blankly stare at the television, the flickering lights reflected in her tired eyes. "I've had enough 'hardening' for a lifetime, if ya ask me. It's fine, though. I wasn't really expecting anything to come out of it, anyway."

"Natsuki, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Natsuki kept her eyes on the television. "It's not your fault. I'm not upset, either."

"If you want, I could-"

"Don't bother. I'm fine."

"If you promise you're okay-"

"I promise, okay? Besides, I'm kinda busy."

"With what?" Natsuki pointed to the screen.

"The romantic tension those two have been stupidly building up for eight seasons is finally gonna come to an end. I'm kinda sick of that subplot at this point, but ya kinda end up rooting for people if ya spend enough time watching them, regardless of whether ya actually give a crap about their problems."

"Well, uh, I'll leave you to watch that, then." Kumiko quietly shuffled out of the room and slipped into her bed. She could hear the television babbling from the other room, the light just barely visible from the bedroom.

* * *

 _It was raining again, Kumiko noted. It could more accurately be called a storm - wind whipped at her hair as heavy raindrops pelted her body, and debris flew around her. None of the passerby could be bothered to care, however, simply continuing on with their lives, walking in rhythm with the_ pit-pat _of the rain. Two figures stood ahead, unmoving and silent. Kumiko braced herself against the rain - it was still just rain, in her mind, the dreamscape blurring her logic as dreams often do - and pushed forward to greet those two, pushing past more and more passerby as the_ pit-pat _continued and grew even louder. She thought she might have seen Hazuki and Midori pass by, but she paid them no attention, focusing every scrap of her energy on the two standstills until she could vaguely identify them. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, really, as Natsuki and Reina were really the only two people she had thought about enough to dream about, but it came as a shock nonetheless. Kumiko called to them, screaming their names one after the other, an endless cry of "Natsuki! Reina! Natsuki! Reina!" but neither one responded, staying rooted in place, paying her no attention. The_ pit-pat _continued, and the passerby became more and more frequent, pushing past Kumiko until there were too many and she was carried away, away from Reina, away from Natsuki, away from any kind of standstill, and the last thing she saw before waking up was a tiny motion in the distance, of Reina putting her foot forward with a tiny_ pit-pat.

* * *

Kumiko jolted upright, trying to forget the feeling of being pushed back by those passerby, the way Natsuki and Reina wouldn't respond, the endless _pit-pat_. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar lump across the room. _She must've finished that sitcom,_ Kumiko thought.

"H-hey, Natsuki," she whispered. Natsuki turned over and grunted in response. "You're not going to leave, right?"

"Honestly, Kumiko, it's the middle of the night," Natsuki yawned. "Could ya at least save this crap for the morning?"

"Yeah," Kumiko murmured. _Pit-pat._ "Sure."

* * *

"So, what was it ya wanted to ask me?" Natsuki was already sitting at the table when Kumiko prepared to leave. She briefly wondered why the older girl had fallen into the habit of waking up earlier. "You said something, I don't really remember what it was, but it sounded really sappy." Kumiko thought back to the awful dream, the terrifying _pit-pat,_ the way the two most important people in the world to her hadn't even turned to look at her.

"Oh, that? It wasn't . . . it wasn't anything important."

"Was it about the festival?"

"The festival?"

"Yeah, that one that keeps on getting advertised everywhere. I saw a ton of ads for it yesterday, along with a bunch of weird posters for a lost cat. Someone must _really_ love that thing. The posters were everywhere. Anyway, I heard that there's this cool band that's gonna be performing that night a couple of miles away from the fairgrounds. It sounds fun, maybe we could go or something."

"Y-yeah, that might be fun." Kumiko turned the doorknob. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

The cloudy sky remained dry, much to Kumiko's relief. The dream had left her more shaken then she would've cared to admit, and the dry ground gave her an odd sense of comfort. Although most of the dream had faded away, the image of Reina stepping forward, about to emit that same horrible _pit-pat,_ was still seared into her mind, and she was just about ready to leap into her arms when she entered the coffeeshop with the chiming bell, idly wandering over to the counter. Hazuki and Midori took no note of her presence as they continued to talk about the festival - Hazuki was excitedly rambling about how Shuichi was "definitely going to ask her" today.

"You didn't send me the details." Reina leaned her elbows on the counter, giving no context to what she had said, but Kumiko didn't mind - she was relieved to see Reina's usual calm self unchanged after the events of that dream.

"What?"

"About the festival. You told me that you were going to text the details."

 _Crap, I forgot_. "S-sorry," Kumiko mumbled. _She 'wanted' me to tell her about it? Does that mean she actually wants to go? Is she trying to set up a date?_ The dream was forgotten for the moment as Kumiko fumbled for a response. "Well, uh, there was some roommate stuff going on, y'know, so I, uh, I didn't have time. I'll make sure to look the stuff up, though, since I'd really love to go and it'd probably, uh, be really fun."

"I checked my schedule, and I think I'm free that night," Reina continued. "I haven't bought tickets yet, though. I figured I'd wait."

"Wait?" Kumiko repeated. "For who?" _Crap, she's got a boyfriend, doesn't she? That creepy dream was probably some kind of omen, setting me up for disappointment or something. She doesn't like me, of course she doesn't like me, I'm an idiot for ever thinking that, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot-_

"For you," Reina replied evenly, casually digging through her bag for her money and pulling her scarf tighter. Kumiko fiddled with the coffee machine as she prepared Reina's drink, trying to mask the fact that her stomach was twisting itself into knots as her fave flushed. "That's what I assumed you wanted, to go to the festival together."

"Y-yeah, of course!" Kumiko yelped.

"We can discuss tickets later, then. I'll be expecting a text." Reina softly smiled.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." Kumiko finished the mocha and handed it to Reina, feeling her soft hands brush against her own. "So, I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah." Reina sauntered away with her drink in hand, turning back to Kumiko to briefly wave before she left once again, flipping her scarf over her shoulder with a final flourish.

"Wow," Kumiko breathed.

* * *

The festival seemed to be a common thread throughout the day as customers streamed in with their usual gossip among friends, talking about how so-and-so planned to go with so-and-so and how the ticket prices had gone up, among countless other ramblings. One couple walked in hand-in-hand, whispering to each other about how excited they were. Kumiko served them a pair of lattes with a thin smile, wondering if she would ever be able to do that with Reina.

Shuichi entered later, holding three slips of paper in his hand. Hazuki bounded to greet him.

"Shuichi!" she chirped. Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Who're the tickets for?"

"Well, this one's for me, this one's for you, and this one's for your friend." He handed the two tickets to Hazuki and Kumiko, his hand lingering longer than necessary on Kumiko's. She shot him a glare.

"Wow, thank you!" Hazuki held the ticket in her hands as if it were a prized artifact. Kumiko didn't have the heart to turn down hers.

"I'll see you at the festival, then," Shuichi said, walking away.

"He didn't even order a drink," Kumiko muttered. "Unbelievable."

"I'll, uh, I'll just get my own, then," Midori sighed, standing in the corner. "This is fine, I'll just get my own, it's fine, it's fine."

* * *

"Guess who got us tickets to the festival?" Natsuki waggled the two slips of paper in Kumiko's face as soon as she entered the apartment, grinning. "It'll be really fun, and the two of us haven't gone out for a night on the town in forever." Kumiko looked down.

"Well, uh, the thing is . . ."

"Yeah?"

"The recommendations guy already got me one. It was kinda creepy, the way he did it, but it _was_ a free ticket, so I didn't end up turning it down." Natsuki sighed.

"What're we gonna do with the extra ticket, then?"

"Well, I saw Reina today, and she seemed interested, so we could give it to her." Natsuki's expression turned to what could only be described as pure disappointment.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Sure. You can do that. That's fine. I'm fine. It's okay. Really, I don't mind. Take umbrella girl on a date, it's fine."

"You'd be coming too, obviously."

"Yeah. Of course. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

a/n: sorry not too much happened in this chapter, this one was mostly setting up for the Very Important Festival


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:** i met a really cool fan at anime usa and it was amazing and really just something i'll never forget so if you're reading this, cool fan, thank you so much

also i mentioned this before on a different fic but sEASON TWO I'M SO EXCITED WE'RE GOING TO GET MORE CONCERT LESBIANS AND IT WILL BE AMAZING I CAN'T WAIT

anyway enjoy the festival

* * *

The day of the festival had finally come, and Kumiko's phone seemed to vibrate every five seconds as Hazuki expressed her unbridled excitement.

 **Hazuki: wow kumiko i cant wait for us all to come together for the festival tonight! :D**

 **Hazuki: ur roommate and the girl with the weird coffee order are coming too right?**

 **Kumiko: yeah, natsuki and reina are coming**

 **Hazuki: great! thisll be so fun!**

 **Midori: i'm coming too**

 **Hazuki: why?**

 **Hazuki: that sounded really bad sorry**

 **Midori: it's for tuba-kun**

 **Midori: there'll be a lot of food at the festival**

 **Midori: so tuba-kun's probably going to try and find something to eat there**

 **Midori: and then we'll be reunited**

 **Kumiko: that's...actually a good idea**

 **Midori: not to mention i'll get to cheer hazuki on during her quest for love**

 **Hazuki: awwwww midori quit it! youre embarrassing me! \\\\\\\**

 **Kumiko: what even is that emoticon**

 **Hazuki: idk**

 **Hazuki: ive always assumed it was a person blushing**

 **Hazuki: looks kinda weird now that you mention it though**

 **Hazuki: but anyway**

 **Hazuki: im so pumped!**

 **Kumiko: i'll see you later, then**

"Those two really won't stop texting ya, will they?" Natsuki grunted, reading over her ticket again.

"Nope," Kumiko sighed. "I can't blame them, though. I think we're all really excited for this, even if we're not all spamming emoticons on phones."

"Speaking of which, did ya confirm with umbrella girl?"

"Yeah. She said she'd meet up with us - us being you, me, Hazuki, Midori, and the recommendations guy - at around seven."

"I still can't believe you actually accepted his creepy flirt-ticket. Straight dudes don't have gaydars, ya know. He doesn't have any way of knowing that ya want him about as much as ya want a swarm of water flies."

"I _do_ hate water flies."

"Water flies aside, the guy's gonna be swarmin' around ya all night if there aren't any boundaries established, understood? Tell him off firmly as soon as ya can, or he won't leave you alone. Trust me, I've got experience with this stuff."

"Got it. Should we get going soon? I mean, it's already five o'clock, and the fairgrounds are a pretty decent walk from here, y'know?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just grab the map and we can be on our way." Natsuki grabbed another sheet of paper off of the table.

"What's the map for?" Kumiko inquired.

"Remember the concert I told ya about? The band always plays a few miles away from the nearest 'tourist attraction.' Ya know, 'we're different and cool and don't follow the mainstream.' It's kinda pretentious, if ya ask me, but of course ya don't seem to care that your almost-girlfriend is pretty much a walking young adult novel, and the music's pretty cool, so I don't mind. Anyway, the guitarist owes me a favor, so she sent me the map leading to the venue. It's autographed!" Natsuki pointed to a smudged scribble in black ink that might've said something vaguely akin to a name at some point.

"Are you going straight there, then?"

"Ha! Of course I'm not going _straight_ there, Kumiko, I've never gone straight for anything in my life."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm not heading right for the concert, obviously, if that's what you're asking. I need to take advantage of the cheap prices on those rigged game things festivals always have. It took two years, but I think I've finally figured out the tricks to most of 'em. Not to mention the fact that I've gotta take care of ya and your little group."

"Why would we need-"

"Ya need a wingman, right? Or wing-woman, I guess, but whatever. As much as I can't stand umbrella girl and her uppity holier-than-thou attitude, you'd probably melt into a puddle of embarrassment and lesbianism if ya get left alone with her for too long during _the festival_. After all . . ." Natsuki put her arm around Kumiko's shoulder and grinned. "This _is_ where lovers go on their _dates_. I'm sure that's why you're going, anyway." Natsuki's expression darkened, and she pulled her arm away. "You . . . ya wouldn't be this happy about it if it wasn't for umbrella girl and the stupid daydream you're probably having right now, of the two of you confessing your eternal love or some other equally ridiculous pile of bullcrap."

"Hey, Natsuki, you're still going to be there too-"

"Yeah, of course I am, but how many times are ya gonna look at me while I'm there? Your eyes are gonna be on umbrella girl the whole time, I bet." Natsuki's mouth briefly curled into a grin before looking away. "Well, it's like you said. We should get going."

"Hmm? Yeah."

* * *

Hazuki, Midori, and Shuichi were milling around under a lamppost at the entrance to the fairgrounds when Kumiko and Natsuki approached. Hazuki was holding onto Shuichi's arm as Midori wandered in a circle, occasionally calling for her cat. Shuichi perked up when he saw Kumiko come into view. She immediately glared at him.

"So, where to first, kiddos?" Natsuki asked, addressing the group in front of her. "I've got my eye on that game over there. Ya have to hit the target in this certain way, and it's nearly impossible, but I've got a good feeling about it tonight."

"We have to wait for Reina," Kumiko pointed out. "We all agreed to meet here." Natsuki groaned.

"Fine, we'll wait for umbrella girl," she sighed.

"Umbrella girl?" Midori repeated.

"It's a long story," Kumiko muttered. Hazuki still clung to Shuichi's arm, ignoring the conversation. "I'll text her." Kumiko pulled out her phone.

 **Kumiko: reina?**

 **Kumiko: where are you?**

 **Kumiko: i mean it's fine if you're running a little late**

 **Kumiko: i don't mind**

 **Kumiko: it's just that the others**

 **Kumiko: y'know, my roommate, the two other baristas, and that recommendations guy**

 **Kumiko: they were wondering where you were**

 **Reina: Look up.**

Kumiko put the phone back in her pocket and looked up to see Reina's violet orbs staring back into her own. Kumiko's mouth hung open. Reina wore a stunning white dress, almost pale blue in the lighting of the lamppost and the gravel. Kumiko felt her cheeks growing warmer.

"What?"

"N-nothing," Kumiko mumbled. "I was just . . . surprised . . . by how cute you look . . ." She trailed off, clutching her bag nervously. Reina tilted her head to the side - _crap, why is it so cute when she does that, she's literally just expressing her confusion, why is it so cute -_ and Kumiko immediately wished she could swallow her words. "Uh, aren't you cold?" she weakly added. Reina shrugged.

"Great job, Kumiko," Natsuki muttered.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, should we get going?" Hazuki piped up, briefly letting go of Shuichi's arm.

"Yeah!" Midori clasped her hands together. "I'll have more chances to look for Tuba-kun if we go around a lot!"

"Let's get going, then," Natsuki decided. "After all, those giant stuffed animals aren't gonna win themselves!"

* * *

The people streamed by as Natsuki sought out the game booths. Hazuki stuck close to Shuichi while Midori called for her cat, and Kumiko found herself in awe of Reina's beauty - there was something otherworldly about her, the way she walked with such a purpose, the softness of her eyes despite her lack of expression.

 _I really do like this girl, don't I?_ Kumiko thought. _Well, crap._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by the vibrating of her phone.

 **Natsuki: okay so lemme guess**

 **Natsuki: ya saw her looking all pretty and crap and now you're having another Sudden Realization of Your Gayness**

 **Kumiko: you're standing right behind me, why can't you just talk?**

 **Natsuki: because then umbrella girl would hear us and ya'd lose your edge**

 **Kumiko: my edge?**

 **Natsuki: she doesn't know that ya like her**

 **Natsuki: yet**

 **Natsuki: so**

 **Natsuki: you've got yourself one step ahead, and what she doesn't know can't hurt ya**

 **Kumiko: don't you mean "what she doesn't know can't hurt /her/?"**

 **Natsuki: nope**

 **Natsuki: i meant you**

 **Natsuki: umbrella girl's gonna be fine**

 **Natsuki: you're the one who's gonna get screwed over in the end**

 **Kumiko: oh hey look i think there's a game booth over there!**

"Really?" Natsuki perked up and looked around. "Where?" Kumiko was trying to think of a response before the group was thankfully interrupted by a girl with a comically large ribbon on her head bounding towards them.

"Hey, have any of you seen Kaori around here?" she asked, straightening her ribbon.

"Who?" Shuichi grunted.

"Kaori Nakaseko?" Reina and Natsuki both said in unison. Natsuki shot Reina a quick glare. Reina returned in kind. "Yeah, I know her," they both continued.

"I think I've seen you at her college before," the girl mused, pointing to Reina. "Do you know where she is, by any chance?"

"I don't know what her plans were," Reina replied. "We don't talk to each other very much." The girl's ribbon seemed to droop with disappointment.

"She said that she was going with a few friends from outside of school - I think one of them might've been named Asuka?" Natsuki stiffened, and Kumiko could see her fist clench at her side.

"We'll help ya look for her," Natsuki decided, patting the ribbon girl on the shoulder. "What's your name, by the way?" The girl pushed Natsuki's hand away from her shoulder and held it in a firm handshake.

"I'm Yuuko," she responded.

"I'm Natsuki." Natsuki shook Yuuko's hand before letting it go.

"Kaori told me about you," Yuuko said, dusting her hand off on her skirt. "She said that you took her out on a date once. You never called again, apparently. She said you were really easygoing and weird, but kind of fun to be around."

"Uh . . . thanks?" Natsuki shrugged and continued walking.

"Now, if we could find Tuba-kun as easily as we could find random strangers, things would be much easier," Midori squeaked, still peeking under stalls and looking up trees in hopes of finding the cat. The group continued walking for a while as Kumiko committed every second of Reina's presence to memory. She was strange, uncharted, hypnotizing. Kumiko wanted nothing more than to tell her how she felt, but she remained quiet. It was best not to lose her "edge," as Natsuki had called it.

"Hey, Kumiko's roommate!" Hazuki yelled. Natsuki turned around.

"Yes, small heterosexual?" she said.

"You were looking for the game booths, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's one right over there!" Sure enough, a dozen or so toy guns were lined up in front of targets, a pile of cheap-looking stuffed animals sitting tantalizingly close. Natsuki ran over to the booth and smacked down a wad of bills. The man attending to the booth scooped up the money and shoved it into a cash register.

"Show me what you've got, buddy," she sneered at the targets. Carefully aiming the toy gun, Natsuki fired directly at the bullseyes, shooting right through every single one. She smirked. Yuuko's eyes sparkled. The man's mouth hung open.

"Nobody's ever done that before, kid," he rasped, pulling a gigantic teddy bear from the pile and handing it to Natsuki. She held up the prize triumphantly.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Midori squealed.

"How long did it take you to practice doing that?" Reina wondered.

"Eh, not that long, umbrella girl," Natsuki sighed. "A couple of years, maybe. All I know is that I've got this huge bear, and I'm going to turn it into an extra seat at the apartment for when we have guests over, Kumiko. See, some of the stuffing's already falling out, so we can use it as a nice, soft, chair thing."

"I doubt anyone would want to sit in a grubby teddy bear," Shuichi commented, unsuccessfully trying to wriggle away from Hazuki's grip.

"Aw, shut up, tall heterosexual," Natsuki groaned.

* * *

"There sure are a lot of couples here, Shuichi," Hazuki noted, squeezing his arm again.

"Yeah," Shuichi grunted.

"Tuba-kun! Tuba-kun!" Midori called, looking around wildly for the cat. A soft mewing could be heard from beneath a bench, and Midori's eyes lit up. "Tuba-kun?" she excitedly squeaked, looking under the bench. An older woman and her son, both wearing shirts with cartoon goats on them, stared at the enthusiastic girl crouched on the ground before getting up from the bench and leaving. A patchy orange tabby stared back at Midori, its green eyes illuminated by the streetlights. "Hey, you're not Tuba-kun," Midori sighed, disappointment evident in her voice. The tabby hissed at her before scampering away. Yuuko jumped away from it.

"Ya don't like cats?" Natsuki asked. Yuuko twirled her ribbon nervously before answering.

"I don't mind cats, really," she began. "But I could sense something _off_ about that one."

"What was wrong with it?"

"It was glaring at us. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a stray." Natsuki shrugged.

"Well, it's gone now, so it can't get ya anymore," she said. Midori stood back up, her head hanging low from the disappointment.

"Don't worry, Midori!" Hazuki chirped. "We'll find Tuba-kun soon enough, I promise."

"Yeah, I doubt a cat would miss out on so much food," Kumiko added. Sure enough, the orange tabby stray was standing several feet away, munching on a scrap that someone had dropped. Yuuko shuddered. Reina remained silent.

"I wonder if he knows Tuba-kun," Midori mused, watching the tabby run off again with the food scrap in its mouth.

"They'd probably get into a fight if they did," Reina commented. "Cats tend to be fairly territorial."

"You know about cats, Miss Kousaka?" Midori turned her attention away from the rapidly disappearing stray to look up at Reina.

"My parents used to have one, when I was younger." The girl appeared almost sad for a moment. "We called her Snowy, since I found her in the snow as a kitten when I was a teenager. I almost passed right over her - her fur was so white that it practically blended in with the snow. I begged my parents to let us keep her, and they ended up agreeing. She used to press right up against me when I was playing the trumpet. I think the sound calmed her. It was nice, having a friend who could keep me company during those years." The melancholy expression returned, and Kumiko instinctively squeezed Reina's gloved hand.

"W-what happened then?" she murmured, wondering if it was her imagination or if Reina was really holding her hand tighter.

"She ran away," Reina replied simply. "I was about to head back to school to pick up my bag, and it turned out that she didn't particularly want to stay with me. As soon as I opened the door, she sped out and ran into the city. I never saw her again. That was three years ago, I think."

"D-do you think that'll happen with Tuba-kun?" Midori fretted. Reina shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"That's not how you comfort someone, umbrella girl," Natsuki hissed. Nobody seemed to notice, save for Kumiko, who sharply elbowed her.

"You seem to care more about your Tuba-kun than I ever did about Snowy, though," Reina continued. Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, you have your friends to help with the search. I didn't really make much of an effort to find Snowy, to be honest. I didn't have any friends from school who were willing to help, and my parents were too busy. Exams were a problem, too. I didn't have much time for finding a cat who didn't really want to be found when I was supposed to be studying."

"What do you think happened to Snowy?" Hazuki inquired.

"She probably got hit by a car or something like that," Reina responded nonchalantly. Midori gasped. Natsuki slapped her own forehead with the palm of her hand and let out a groan. "It's difficult to survive in a big city when you've been sheltered and nurtured for years. Of course, she might've found a new home or been taken in by an animal shelter, but there's no way to know, so I've stopped thinking about it. It's better to focus on the future as opposed to the past, especially when the past is filled with disloyal creatures while the future has people who actually care."

 _Wait, is she talking about me?_ Kumiko suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that Reina was still holding onto her hand. _I haven't done anything to help her, she 'can't' be talking about me. She must be talking about someone else - a person from her college or something. Maybe it's a boyfriend or something. I mean, I still don't know very much about her life. There's a good chance that she has a lot of people who're way more important to her than me._

"That's deep, umbrella girl," Natsuki grunted. "That cat must've been really important to ya. Ya must've been pretty important to her, too, if she stayed with ya that long."

"She only paid attention to me when I was playing the trumpet," Reina responded curtly. "I think she preferred its vibrations to any kind of actual interactions. She spent most of her time around my parents."

"Oh," Kumiko murmured. Reina tightened her hold on Kumiko's hand. Yuuko watched the two curiously.

"They seem really close to each other," she whispered to Natsuki.

"Nah, they've only known each other for a couple of months," Natsuki explained. "Regardless of whether Kumiko's head-over-heels for her, they don't know enough about each other for it to work. She'll be gone soon enough, and then Kumiko's gonna be really sad for a while, and then things'll return to normal and I won't have to worry about her coming home with endless fears about how umbrella girl might not actually like her and crap."

"People have said that I'm like that with Kaori, except she doesn't really return the attention," Yuuko continued, ignoring Natsuki's venting. "She's too cool to do that."

"I dunno why I'm telling ya this, since you're a random stranger with some kind of notice-me-senpai complex, but nobody else is really willing to listen, and I'd usually tell Kumiko about this, but she's obviously not gonna let me slander her precious not-girlfriend, so you're the next best thing."

"Well, I hope you find Snowy someday!" Midori loudly interrupted, standing on her tiptoes to face Reina eye-to-eye. "Maybe she found Tuba-kun and they're taking care of each other right now!"

"That _would_ be a coincidence, wouldn't it?" Reina chuckled.

"She'd be like a mom!" Midori's smile returned. "Yeah, I think Tuba-kun's going to be okay. I mean, with Snowy being a nice mom-cat, nobody can get hurt!"

" _A nice mom-cat,_ huh?" Natsuki murmured. "That's a nice way of looking at the world. I guess we can't all be nice mom-cats, though."

"What does that even _mean_?" Yuuko wondered, a biting edge to her words that hadn't been there before suddenly becoming apparent. Natsuki shrugged.

"I dunno," she sighed, looking at the last remains of the orange-tinted sunset before the sun sank below the distant mountains. "But it sure does sound cool, doesn't it?"

* * *

Hazuki talked non-stop to Shuichi as the group continued winding their way around the festival. Natsuki still toted the huge bear around everywhere, proudly showing it off to anyone who looked at it. Midori appeared to be satisfied, although she still looked around occasionally every time a cat-shaped shadow happened to appear. Kumiko had barely had a chance to talk to Reina, and the girl seemed to be even more distant after revealing the story of her lost cat.

"So, Shuichi," Hazuki said, admiringly looking up at him. "What do you think about the festival so far?" Shuichi shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess," he replied. "Your friend isn't talking to me, though."

"Oh, you mean Kumiko?"

"Yeah, her."

"I don't really know what her deal is, to be honest," Hazuki admitted. "She always acts kind of weird around the girl in the dress - I think her name might be Reina? They must be really close friends."

"Yeah," Shuichi agreed. "They seem to be, uh, very good friends. I've never seen anyone act that awkward around their friend, though."

"You're right!" Hazuki yelled, a bit louder than she had intended. Everyone turned to look at her. "Wait, maybe she's-"

" _Attention, festival attendees!_ " Any revelation that Hazuki might've had was blown away by the loud, screechy voice blaring over the loudspeakers. " _In half an hour, at ten o'clock, we will begin the real festivities! Our local acts will include. . ._ " The loudspeaker crackled out, and the crowd collectively groaned before dispersing once again.

"It's that late already?" Natsuki said in disbelief.

"Why's that important?" Yuuko wondered. Natsuki checked the clock on her phone.

"Yeah, it really is nine-thirty," she muttered. "Great, now we're gonna be late for the concert unless we leave right now, and I'm kinda chaperoning these idiots."

"Hey!" Yuuko snapped.

"Not you," Natsuki added hastily, not wanting to get any further on this girl's bad side than she already was. "And I doubt that the tall, small, and really small heterosexuals would be up for a punk concert," she mused.

"If you have somewhere to be, you could probably afford to be a little late," Shuichi commented. Natsuki glared at him before her phone beeped.

 **Kumiko: you see why i think he's annoying?**

 **Natsuki: yeah**

 **Natsuki: you're standing right there why are ya texting me**

 **Kumiko: this is what you always do**

 **Natsuki: ya have a point**

 **Kumiko: i still don't know why you have to include your accent in your texts**

 **Natsuki: we can talk about that later**

 **Natsuki: after we've figured out what to do about the concert**

"We should make our rounds around the stalls again," Midori piped up. "I was asking a bunch of the vendors if any of them had seen Tuba-kun, and a bunch of them said that they tend to lower the prices later at night, to get rid of any leftovers and grab some extra money before the festival's over."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yuuko said. "Maybe I'll even find Kaori!" Natsuki was silent for a moment before her face lit up with an idea.

"Well," she began, looking over at the way Kumiko and Reina were stealing glances at each other, the way Kumiko kept on mumbling as she talked while Reina gave her blank stares. It might've been the supposed magic of the festival, it might've been the way Hazuki still clung to Shuichi's arm despite his obvious disinterest, or it might've been nothing at all, but a brief sense of _something_ lead her to continue. "Maybe we could split up. The two lovebirds could go that to the food stalls, I could go with our ribbon friend here to the game booths-" Yuuko snorted indignantly. "-and Kumiko and umbrella girl could, uh, head to that path over there to get in line for the local acts."

"There's no line over there," Yuuko pointed out.

"Not yet, ribbon girl, but soon." Natsuki gave her a wink before sliding over to Kumiko and Reina. "Listen, you two," she whispered, digging the map out of her pocket. "There's this big concert thing going on a few miles from here. I've drawn out the path for ya to go on, it'll probably take ya a little while to get there, but nobody's gonna bother ya there and it's really easy to tell when you've reached the concert, it's in this huge clearing right here, see?" Natsuki pointed to a spot on the map. "I'll catch up with you guys, 'kay?"

"R-really?" Kumiko murmured, but Natsuki was already trotting back to rejoin the group.

"You're gonna owe me for this, Kumiko!" she called over her shoulder before leading Yuuko down an aisle of basketball hoops and water guns. Kumiko was left alone with Reina, looking at her with a confused expression.

"She's confusing," Reina commented before looking at the map herself. "Hmm . . . yes, this'll work."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, should we get going?"

"Y-yeah. We, uh, we should."

"Okay, then," Midori murmured, barely audible. "I guess I'll just go and continue looking for Tuba-kun. By myself. That's fine."

* * *

Reina walked a few steps ahead as Kumiko hid behind the folds of the map, occasionally looking up from the paper to look at the mysterious girl in front of her.

"Can I see that?" Reina asked, turning around to face Kumiko. Her dress swished in the moonlight.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kumiko mumbled, handing her the map. Reina looked closer.

"If we continue on this pathway, we'll end up on the sidewalk and it'll probably be difficult to pass through the crowds, but if we go this way . . ." The girl traced a line with her finger. "It'll be a shortcut."

"Isn't that a mountain, though?" Kumiko wondered. "I mean, it's a small one, but it's still a mountain. Wouldn't it be easier to just take the sidewalk and push through the crowds instead?" Reina shrugged.

"It would," she answered, still turning back around and heading further down the gravelly pathway.

"Eh?" Kumiko could practically hear Natsuki's voice in her head, chanting _manic pixie dream girl manic pixie dream girl_ over and over again. She chose to ignore it. Reina continued down the path until she reached a fork - one sign pointed to the city, where most people were headed for the festival, although some parents could be seen walking in the opposite direction with their children, sleepy and tired-eyed from the bright, loud event. The other sign pointed up a hill, where the gravel path continued. Reina headed up the hill without a second thought. Kumiko quietly gave a resigned sigh and followed her.

The two girls walked in silence for several minutes, and Kumiko found herself fishing through her bag for the moleskine notebook. Quietly flipping through the pages, she found the one she was looking for and read over what she had written.

 _things to talk about w/ reina i guess_

 _-how's college?_

 _-your _ (pick something attractive about her you nerd it's not exactly difficult) looks nice_

 _-what's playing the trumpet like?_

 _-do you like girls?_

 _-no wait scratch that one i can't just ask her something like that_

 _-how does flirting even work_

"Your, uh, your dress looks nice!" Kumiko blurted out. Reina tugged at the soft material before continuing onwards. Kumiko could've sworn that the tips of her ears turned slightly red as she kept on walking.

"Thanks," Reina said. The silence returned.

 _Crap, is this what big fancy dates are like? Is this even a date? I mean, it obviously wasn't a date earlier, since Natsuki and the others were all there, but does that mean it's a date now? Is this normal?_ Kumiko shoved the notebook in her pocket and wondered how everyone was doing. _Hazuki's probably having the time of her life with recommendations guy,_ she thought. _I'd bet they're probably confessing to each other right now, honestly. And Natsuki's probably dragging that stranger everywhere._ She let out a chuckle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Reina asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kumiko answered. "I was just thinking about how the others are doing, that's all."

* * *

The walk continued, silent save for sounds of the chirping crickets and the gravel being crunched underfoot. Reina walked with an air of determination, almost as if she was eager to go to the concert herself.

"Do you do this kind of thing often?" Kumiko wondered.

"What?"

"Just . . . hiking up mountains during festivals and stuff."

"Of course not," Reina scoffed. Kumiko hoped she hadn't accidentally managed to offend her. "What kind of a person do you think I am?" Kumiko kept her mouth closed.

* * *

The sky had almost completely darkened. Kumiko's foot caught on a stray root, and she found herself tumbling towards the ground. Reina quickly grabbed Kumiko's hand without even looking back.

"T-thanks," Kumiko mumbled. Reina fished through her bag for a few seconds before pulling out her phone and tapping something on it. A bright light began to glow from the phone, the artificial light starkly illuminating the surrounding trees.

"I figured it might get dark, so I downloaded an app," Reina explained, waving the phone slightly for emphasis.

 _She downloaded an app?_ Kumiko thought. _Wow, she's really prepared. Wait, why would she download an app? She didn't know about the concert - she probably thought that we'd just be at the brightly lit, definitely-not-a-mountain festival the whole time. How did she know? I'll ask her_. Kumiko took a breath. She never managed to get the words out, however, upon being immediately interrupted by Reina.

"It's strange at this time of night, don't you think?" Reina said, looking up at the night sky.

"Hmm?"

"It's quieter, and everything's got this dream-like quality, like it's something out of a movie."

"I don't quite follow," Kumiko admitted.

"The stars, the trees, even this pathway - it all looks like it's part of a storybook, or something like that. It's untouched, I guess. I doubt there are very many people who go on this trail - there isn't any trash or anything. It's like another world, almost."

"Have you been here before?" Kumiko asked, looking around at her surroundings. True to Reina's words, the moonlight casted a shadow on the trees and the path, giving them an otherworldly appearance that could only be described as surreal.

"I went once," Reina answered, and the same reminiscent look appeared on her face, the one that had flashed across her features for less than a second earlier at the festival when she talked about her cat. She didn't try to hide it here, however, and Kumiko felt the urge to hold her hand again. She briefly wondered if Reina was letting go of the mask because of the solitude of the mountain, the fact that it was just the two of them climbing up the path without anyone to overhear them. "It was when I was younger. It's funny - now that I think of it, I climbed this mountain on the night of the festival that day, too."

"Why did you go that time?"

"I wanted to do something others wouldn't. I brought someone up here that time, and I tried to explain something important to them, but that person wouldn't listen."

"Why not?" Reina shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I stopped caring about why a long time ago."

"D-did you . . . like that person?"

"Not really, no. I just needed someone to talk to. Looking back, I suppose it's not really all that wise to confide in someone you consider to be a complete stranger."

"Natsuki does that sometimes, with girls she 'feels something' with. It doesn't work out too well for her, usually. I can't really judge her for it, though."

"Why not?"

"I've done the same thing - when I was in high school, at least. Y-you get kinda lonely when you have . . . a part of yourself that you can't share with any of your friends."

"Oh."

 _Crap, should I have said that? She probably knows now, it's hard to interpret that any other way._ Reina didn't show any kind of reaction, however, and continued walking. Kumiko still felt compelled to follow her, and she tried to force down the desire to get closer, to hold her hand, to- _It's not the time for that,_ Kumiko told herself. _It's not the time for that._

* * *

Kumiko briefly wondered if Reina had intentionally lead her along this winding path to see how long it would take for her to crack and admit her feelings, but quickly banished the thought. It was still a shortcut, even though it didn't seem to be saving very much time, and Kumiko had to admit that she preferred the tranquility of the mountain to the the endless babble of the passerby that the sidewalk would have almost certainly forced her to endure.

"If you want the truth," Reina began, shattering the silence that had once again formed. "I've been wanting to hang out with you." Kumiko's knees suddenly went weak as her stomach twisted itself into knots. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, but she could only manage out a single word.

"What?"

"You know how you have a terrible personality?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not really. It's a compliment."

"Eh?"

"It's like you're hiding behind something. You put on a nice face every day, but inside you're really distant."

"Well, uh, I mean, we're all hiding behind _something_ , aren't we? You, me, Natsuki, probably. I-it's not like I'm the only one."

"I suppose that's true, but you're the only one who doesn't let it show at all. It makes me want to peel that good-girl skin off of you."

 _Natsuki would go nuts if she heard that._ "I don't really understand what you're saying."

"It's a confession of- ah, forget it."

"Hmm?"

"It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we should keep on moving. I think we're close to the clearing."

* * *

The trees thinned as the two girls continued along the path until they found themselves standing above a crowd of a few hundred people milling around, with a small stage several feet ahead. Nothing but a few stone steps and a smooth metal railing made the fact that they had reached their destination apparent. The stars could be clearly viewed now, with only a few wispy clouds lazily drifting overhead to obscure the view. The shadow of the mountain provided the perfect backdrop, and Kumiko could see the twinkling lights of the city further away if she craned her neck enough.

"It's pretty," Reina breathed as she stepped closer to the edge to get a better view.

"I-is this what you wanted to see?" Kumiko asked, admiring the view herself.

"It's not that I wanted to see it, exactly," Reina murmured, running a hand through her ponytail. "It's like I said earlier. I wanted to do something others wouldn't - that's why I decided to take the mountain path instead of the sidewalk." She pointed to the cracked pavement below that lead to the venue. "I probably would've found some way for us to see this even if it hadn't been for the concert. I'll have to thank your roommate." Slightly leaning on the railing, Reina looked up at the trees. Kumiko sat down on one of the steps. "I've told you before about how I want to be special, right?"

"Yeah, I think."

"I don't believe I've told you the whole reason, though. I don't pay much attention to people who hold no interest to me. Feeling relieved just because someone else is the same as you in some regard - that's stupid. I want to become special." Reina walked closer to where Kumiko was sitting, and she stretched out a pale finger - she had softly removed her own glove and held it in her other hand - before pulling back, almost as if she was afraid. She slid the glove back onto her hand. Kumiko stared up at her, waiting for the girl in the white dress to continue. "That's why I play the trumpet," she said, letting her hands fall back at her side. "To become special." Reina walked back up the steps, her shoes clacking against the stone.

"You can become special by playing the trumpet?"

"I can." A sudden burst of determination crossed Reina's face. "If I keep on playing and work hard enough, I can. Not just one of those who think's they're special, either. I'm going to become truly special."

 _This must be what it's like to lose your life,_ Kumiko thought, mesmerized by the girl in front of her. It was almost unreal, the way that she moved, the fact that this girl, this _woman_ had just spilled put her deepest desires to someone she still hardly knew. _Drawn to a beautiful thing, despite your fears._ There were still a few unfortunately persistent scraps of reality tethering the two to their actual beings, their actual place in space and time. The people below still chattered, the band still tuning their instruments, the occasional piece of garbage blowing by in the wind. Kumiko wanted them gone, she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this moment, this hypnotizing, incredible moment, but the stupid scraps of reality still kept her tethered to the stone steps, and the moment was shattered all too soon by the loud, speaker-enhanced voice of the band's singer.

"Hey, is everyone here ready to party tonight?" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. The roar of the audience returned her cheer, the hundreds of people crowded in front of this tiny stage on a festival night. Kumiko looked down and realized that more people had gathered underneath the stars to watch, and a few college students - not much older than her and Reina - were lounging underneath a tree rather close to where the two girls were watching.

"Don't mind us," the taller one sighed, dismissively waving her hand towards the two with a sleazy grin that sharply reminded Kumiko of Natsuki. "We don't bite." The other didn't respond and merely winked before snuggling under the talkative girl's arm. Kumiko wondered if the two of them were dating. She looked down and saw more people already beginning to hold hands, murmuring incomprehensibly to each other in whispered words that Kumiko probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"So, I think I'm gonna pass this to my guitarist over here," the singer continued, handing the microphone to the girl standing next to her.

"I could be mistaken . . ." the guitarist began, dramatically breathing into the microphone between syllables and drawing out her words so that it sounded more like _"I - could - be - mis - ta - ken . . ."_ A few members of the crowd cheered. ". . . But I think that someone _very important_ is with us in the audience tonight. Are you here?" Nobody spoke.

 _Natsuki said she knew the guitarist, didn't she?_ Kumiko thought. _She couldn't have meant . . ._ She didn't finish the thought. The two girls under the tree looked at each other with equally confused expressions. Reina stared straight ahead, focusing entirely on the band.

"Well, anyway," the guitarist sighed, still breathing into the microphone. "Whaddaya say we get this started, huh?" The crowd cheered again. Reina quietly clapped, the sound muffled by her gloves. The girls under the trees whooped along with the rest of the audience. Some kind of pattern began to emerge in the cheering, and it took a few seconds for Kumiko to realize that the first song had already started, and every single person in the audience was singing along. The words were impossible to make out, but they carried a sense of weight regardless, a feeling of importance.

"So, this is your first time, huh?" the tall girl from under the tree asked, yelling to be heard over the music. Kumiko and Reina both nodded. "Yeah, it's her's, too." She nudged the smaller girl standing next to her, who promptly gave the two of them a thumbs-up. "Cool, huh?" The music was growing louder, and Kumiko saw Reina silently mouthing the words, whatever they were, as she tapped her foot to the rhythm. Kumiko found herself mumbling along, too, tapping her own foot in unison with Reina's. The crowd below could only be described as vibrant, jumping in the air and dancing with each other and shouting the words as loud as their voices could go.

"Yeah," Kumiko whispered. "Cool."

* * *

The band continued with their songs, and the audience seemed to know every single one even before the first note began. The two girls underneath the tree, Kumiko had concluded, were almost certainly a couple, unless it was suddenly common for platonic friends to spin each other in circles during the chorus of a rock song while they kissed each other on the cheek as hundreds of people did the same. Those two were not the only couple, it seemed, as Kumiko could see the people below holding each other, dancing with each other, doing anything and everything they could. This was a place where people could be themselves, she realized. It felt _alive_ , it felt _real_ , it felt _incredible_ , and Kumiko felt her heart force her brain into autopilot as she slid closer to Reina, and she placed her hand on the railing before the song stopped and the singer's voice rang out through the crowd.

"Hey, so this is somethin' of a special song to us, so don't wear it out, okay?" The audience cheered even louder, if that was possible, as if those words were some kind of important signal. The guitarist strummed the first chord, and a collective vibe of passion and energy filled the crowd. Kumiko instinctively pushed herself away from the railing and began to bob her head to the song. Reina stepped back and hopped around in a circle. She made no comment when she grabbed Kumiko's hand and spun her around, nodding at her to do the same. She did, and the rest of the concert seemed to melt away, the crowd merely a blur as the two girls began to dance, falling into a routine without speaking, a silent understanding between them as their feet stepped in perfect time together. The two girls were in a bubble, a dome, a place that nobody could enter but themselves, and it all felt so _warm_ despite the frigid mountain air as Reina slipped her gloves off once again and moved closer, ever so slightly, so that Kumiko could hardly tell if it was just her imagination or if she _was_ moving closer, and every single instinct in her brain told her to turn back, that this was enough, but at the same time something was screaming _do it now do it now do it now_ as she moved closer and closer to Reina until the words found their way out of her mouth in a raspy, crackly tone, almost a plea, almost nothing among the music and the passion and the energy of the crowd.

"Can I kiss you right now?" All of the insecurities were gone, all of the fears swept away in the pure vibrancy of the music, leaving nothing but a girl and her raw desire as she stepped back, every single one of her senses awaiting Reina's response. Reina slid her hands around Kumiko's waist and nodded, just as enraptured by the music as Kumiko was.

"Do it," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she stepped closer. Kumiko leaned in and pressed her lips against the other girl's, and it was as if everything else had suddenly melted away. Reina's lips were soft, softer than Kumiko had expected, and they meshed against hers perfectly, as if this was a fairy tale and Kumiko had just found the "true love's kiss" that Natsuki had always dismissively called "a load of complete and utter bullcrap," but Kumiko knew in this moment that that wasn't true, that true love - or at least something resembling it - really did exist. Fireworks bursted in her head as she instinctively pulled Reina closer, the two bodies moving as one as they retreated further into their own personal bubble and began to float, almost, adrift among the still-cheering crowd and the tall girl from below the tree smirking at the two. Kumiko felt her mind going on autopilot again, her actions as instant and automatic as the beating of her heart, her hands tangled in Reina's hair as she pushed deeper into the kiss - _rosemary, she tasted like rosemary_ \- and let every single thing but this moment go, and it was so _warm_ \- _dear god, it was so warm_ \- it felt so _right_ , like every single moment before had been leading up to this, like there was nothing in the world but these two girls and their deep, intimate embrace. It could've lasted forever, or it could've lasted a second - Kumiko couldn't tell, and it didn't seem like Reina could tell either, but they were almost snapped out of the beautiful, _amazing_ trance by a familiar voice yelling from the side of the mountain, waving her hands wildly to signal the two. Both girls chose to ignore the voice - it sounded more like an underwater gargle, a muted cry from a world that was no longer their own. Kumiko pulled Reina even closer, tugging at the fabric on her dress.

"Hey, Kumiko, umbrella girl!" Natsuki yelled, the gigantic bear still draped over her shoulders with Yuuko nervously trailing a few feet behind her, her gaze flitting around from the dancing, whooping crowd to the haunting notes of the band's singer. "Geez, we thought we'd . . . lost . . . ya . . ." Natsuki trailed off as she saw the scene unfold. The teddy bear slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. "So . . . uh . . . y-ya wanna go now? Kumiko?"

". . ."

"Kumiko?" There was no response. The tall girl under the tree flashed the group a smirk while her girlfriend gave a double thumbs-up. "K-Kumiko, it's time to leave now, okay? Okay?" Kumiko gently pulled away, still keeping her hand on Reina's dress.

"Y-yeah," she murmured. The silent girl under the tree sighed - the first sound she had made all night - and squeezed her girlfriend's hand before waving the four of them goodbye.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, okay?" the taller girl yelled as the group left with Kumiko still holding onto Reina, their hands intertwined as if they never quite wanted to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:** even though the characters are in their twenties in this fic i still can't help but imagine them all still looking like they do in the show which means that midori still looks like she's twelve

* * *

Reina took the bus home, giving Kumiko's hand one last squeeze before stepping inside and sitting down. Kumiko watched the bus drive away, Reina's face still visible in the window. Kumiko waved until the bus was nothing but a speck on the road and Natsuki insisted that it was getting late. Yuuko was still standing at the bus stop, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We didn't find Kaori," she huffed, adjusting her ribbon.

"Hey, I never promised ya we'd find her," Natsuki grumbled. "I let ya stick around with us, and _that's it._ Nothing else to it, ribbon girl." Yuuko stomped her foot again.

"Well," she sniffed, pulling out a scrap of paper from her pocket and writing something on it. "I'll give you my number in case I ever _do_ find her, okay? Maybe the three of us could hang out or something. I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care." Yuuko handed Natsuki the scrap. She promptly stuffed it into her bag. Yuuko started to walk away.

"Don't ya need some way to get home?" Natsuki asked. "I haven't seen ya around, it doesn't seem like ya live around here."

"I'm taking my car," Yuuko responded, continuing to walk away from the two. "Maybe I'll see you around. Either way, thanks, I guess." She left without another word, and Kumiko was left alone with a very tired, very bitter Natsuki.

"So, umbrella girl, huh?" she grunted, walking a few feet ahead. Kumiko scrambled to catch up to her. "I guess I should've figured that something like that would've happened if I left ya alone with her at the concert. That band's got a habit of making people do crazy stuff."

"I'm sorry if I didn't notice you at first," Kumiko muttered, her mind still a world away atop that mountain, kissing Reina under the starry sky and the cheers of the crowd. "It was magical, Natsuki, it was unexplainable, I couldn't-"

"I get it," Natsuki muttered, staring down at the ground as she walked. "Ya think I've never felt that before? It felt like a spark, didn't it? It was _amazing_ and _perfect_ and now you're gonna fill that brain of yours with some idealized version of a relationship that only exists in fairy tales and really crappy teen novels. Turn back now, Kumiko, or you're gonna get hurt."

"Even if I wanted to, it's not like I can just walk up to the girl I may or may not be in love with and say 'hey my paranoid roommate says I shouldn't talk to you anymore because she's afraid of history repeating itself or something.'"

"Love?" Natsuki echoed, holding back a laugh. "You . . . sorry, _ya_ think you're _in love_ with her?" Kumiko shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Well, if it _is_ love, then we've got a pretty big problem on our hands."

"W-why?"

"Tell me one real love story that ended happily, Kumiko."

"I'm too tired for this, Natsuki." Kumiko pushed ahead and continued walking home, the lights of the city still twinkling as the girls walked.

"Ya won't be _'too tired for this'_ when umbrella girl comes knocking on our door to break your heart!" Natsuki snapped. "Try being ' _too tired_ ' then!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Kumiko growled, pushing further ahead. The rest of walk continued in silence. Kumiko could practically feel Natsuki's anger radiating from her body, as if her cynicism was contagious and had managed to slip from her mind into the air.

* * *

The two girls reached the apartment after a walk that seemed to take forever, and Kumiko quickly slammed the door before heading for the bedroom and flopping down on her own bed. She had fallen asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _There wasn't much to the dream, admittedly. The concert repeated itself, with the voices of the two girls under the tree, the crowd, and the singer blending together into a haunting melody, a united, cheering song that seemed to envelope the entire mountain. Reina was there, still, and Kumiko felt that strange, incredible,_ wonderful _kiss once again, until Natsuki and Yuuko came to interrupt it and Kumiko's eyes snapped awake._

Natsuki was curled up in her own bed, an unmoving lump bundled under the covers. Kumiko loosened her grip on the stuffed animal that she had been holding in her sleep. _A dream?_ Taking extra care not to awake Natsuki from her slumber, Kumiko slipped out of bed and crept out of the room. The lights were still off, casting the living room in an eerie glow, but the huge teddy bear was still visible, lying on its back with the stuffing poking out. Kumiko smiled. _So it wasn't a dream, then. I really did kiss Reina._ She could still feel the energy of the previous night, the incredible feeling of unity when the band played their songs. The first strands of daylight began to filter through the window, and Kumiko began to pack her bag. _I'll get an early start today,_ she silently decided. _Reina might show up early, so I should probably be prepared._ Kumiko smiled at the thought, thinking back to the kiss. _It sure was amazing, wasn't it?_ Nobody answered, of course - she was only speaking in her head, and Natsuki was still asleep. Kumiko looked down at the teddy bear on the floor and gave it a high-five before grabbing her phone, about to put it in her bag when she noticed that the screen was still blinking with a notification. Kumiko curiously opened up the text.

 **Reina: Thank you.**

Kumiko scrolled through the conversation to see if anything else was there, if Reina had provided any context. There was nothing else, only those two words with nothing to explain them. _Was she thanking me for taking her to the festival? For going along with the mountain thing? For . . . kissing her? I should ask Natsuki . . . wait . . . crap. Well, I can't sit around waiting here forever. I'll see Reina today. This'll all turn out just fine_. She was out the door before Natsuki even woke up.

The last leaves of the trees stubbornly clung to their branches, unwilling to join their fallen brothers and sisters. _Do leaves even have genders?_ Kumiko wondered, watching another leaf tumble to the ground. _Or families, for that matter? Probably not. They're leaves, they've probably got more important things than genders and families to deal with._ The crisp fall air filled up her nostrils as the wind blew by. Kumiko shoved her hands into her pockets. She felt around for the notebook, pulled it out, and circled the _buy cheap gloves_ note. _Winter's going to be here soon,_ she thought. _I can't believe it's already November. This fall's gone by really fast._

The familiar storefront of Euphonium's came into view, and Kumiko ran inside. Midori stood alone at the counter, polishing the same spot over and over again. The coffeeshop was empty, save for the two baristas and a middle-aged woman longingly staring out the window.

"Where's Hazuki?" Kumiko asked, hanging up her bag. Midori clenched the rag she was polishing the counter with.

"She's not going to be here today," she murmured, relaxing her grip on the rag.

"Did something happen?"

"It was-" Midori was interrupted by the chiming of the bell. Two girls walked in, and Kumiko quickly recognized them as the ones who had stood under the tree at the concert.

"Hey, it's you!" the taller one yelled. The quiet girl enthusiastically waved with her left hand - her right was firmly entwined with the tall girl's.

"You know them?" Midori squeaked in surprise, critically eyeing the tall girl's ripped jeans and strange-looking shirt embroidered with some kind of odd design on it. Kumiko and the quiet girl both nodded.

"Small town, huh?" the tall girl said, leaning on the counter. "Where's your girlfriend?" Kumiko's cheeks turned red.

"S-she's . . . she's not . . ." Kumiko could hardly finish the sentence, her face flushed as she remembered the kiss from the previous night again. The quiet girl signaled something, and the tall girl solemnly nodded.

"Don't worry, we get it," she reassured. "I won't make any judgement calls, and she won't, either." The quiet girl gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. "Anyway, we'll have an iced latte and a . . ." The quiet girl quickly made a series of gestures. ". . . A frappuccino."

"Coming right up!" Kumiko quickly got to work - simple orders such as these were easy when something like a grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non-fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha came to her with as much ease as walking. Midori continued to stare at the tall girl until the quiet girl shot her a glare. Kumiko handed the two their drinks, and the tall girl began to slide out her credit card before the quiet girl quickly shoved a wad of bills in front of Kumiko.

"Are you sure?" the tall girl asked, turning to her quiet partner. "I can cover it, and it's not like this is some super-expensive fancy place, anyway." The quiet girl stubbornly shook her head. "Well, if you insist, I guess." Kumiko counted the money and quickly realized that the girl had either miscalculated or was offering a very generous tip. Kumiko handed the change back to the quiet girl, who promptly dropped it back into Kumiko's hands. She turned back to the tall girl and gave her more signals. "She said that you should keep it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe it'll help you with your . . ." The tall girl leaned in closer and smirked. " . . . _girlfriend_." Kumiko blushed again.

"A-anyway, I'll see you two around!" she yelped. The two girls left the coffeeshop, cheerfully waving.

"Who were they?" Midori asked as soon as the girls were out of earshot. Kumiko smiled and pocketed the tip.

"Just some friends," she murmured.

* * *

As much as her mood had been brightened by the unexpected appearance of the girls from the concert, Kumiko still couldn't help but notice Reina's absence. The regular customers came and went, and Kumiko found herself constantly checking her phone for any new messages. Nothing from Reina came up, although Natsuki sent a stream of texts at around noon.

 **Natsuki: yo**

 **Natsuki: so is umbrella girl there yet?**

 **Natsuki: the fact that ya aren't screaming at me in all caps seems to indicate that she isn't**

 **Natsuki: don't mind me**

 **Natsuki: i'm just playing that video game where the lesbians die**

 **Natsuki: it sucks but it's also really cute**

 **Natsuki: before they die i mean**

 **Natsuki: obviously**

 **Natsuki: anyway**

 **Natsuki: i doubt ya really wanna talk to me anyway**

 **Natsuki: after all**

 **Natsuki: ya have a /girlfriend/ now**

 **Natsuki: probably**

 **Natsuki: or ya will, at any rate, soon enough**

 **Natsuki: i'm predicting it'll happen before the last leaves fall from the trees**

 **Natsuki: that sounded really pretentious didn't it**

 **Natsuki: maybe umbrella girl's rubbing off on me too**

 **Natsuki: lol**

 **Natsuki: but yeah**

 **Natsuki: tell me if ya find her**

 **Natsuki: there are a thousand different ways the manic pixie dream girl confesses her love to the protagonist**

 **Natsuki: and a thousand different ways she breaks their heart in the end**

 **Natsuki: so i'd like to know which one she pulls on you**

Kumiko couldn't think of any way to respond.

"Who was that?" Midori squeaked. Kumiko shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"It was just my roommate," she sighed. "She didn't say anything important."

* * *

Kumiko kept her eyes on the window throughout the day, her heartbeat speeding up every time a girl walked past. It was never Reina.

"Who're you looking for?" Midori asked. Kumiko stiffened.

"N-nobody!" she yelped. Midori shrugged and went back to greeting a trio of middle schoolers, who were busy squabbling over the last cookie on display. Kumiko chuckled as she saw the children argue, each one attempting to come up with a more compelling reason for why they deserved the cookie.

" _I'm_ the one who's paying, so _I_ should get the cookie!" one snapped.

"Yeah, but my mom drove us here, so we wouldn't even _be here_ if it wasn't for me!" another retorted.

"I, uh, I don't really have a reason, but that's the only pastry here that doesn't set off my allergies, so . . ." The third child merely gave a sigh of defeat after trailing off. Midori pawed through a drawer behind the display and pulled out two more cookies.

"It's okay," she said, handing the three cookies to the children. The first one who had spoken handed Midori a fistful of money before grabbing one of the cookies.

"Aren't you a little young to be working at a coffeeshop, lady?" The child whose mother had apparently driven them squinted at Midori. "I mean, you kinda look like you're about our age." Kumiko snorted.

"I'm twenty-one," Midori mumbled, putting the child's money in the cash register with a traumatized look on her face.

"Well, anyway," the children said in unison. "Thanks, lady." The first two scuttled out the door with their cookies in hand as the third one hurried to catch up.

"Thanks again!" the third child yelled. "My allergies probably would've acted up if it hadn't been for you!"

"They thought I was their age," Midori muttered once the children had left.

"Well, I mean, uh . . ." Kumiko couldn't think of a response. "K-kids sure are weird, huh?"

"Yep," Midori confirmed, her mood clearly soured by the middle schoolers' collective mistake.

* * *

Kumiko grew more antsy as the afternoon passed, her hopes rising and being dashed every time she saw a girl resembling Reina pass by. A few hours after what Midori would only call _"the incident,"_ Kumiko heard her phone beep and quickly checked the messages.

 **Hazuki: hey kumiko!**

 **Hazuki: im fine so if ur worried about why im not at work or something**

 **Hazuki: dont be**

 **Hazuki: its ok**

 **Hazuki: just needed a break :)**

 **Hazuki: ill be back tomorrow probably**

 **Hazuki: i sent a text to midori too so she wont worry**

 **Hazuki: hope you two are doing okay without me xD**

 **Hazuki: anyway bye**

Midori stared at her phone screen a few feet away, her eyes glazed over as she read the messages. She quickly typed something before putting her phone back in her bag.

"I'm going to be leaving early today," she announced, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "I need to comfort Hazuki, since this is kind of my fault.

"What happened?"

"It's about Tsukamoto."

"The recommendations guy?"

"It seems like they weren't meant to be, after all." Midori hung her apron up on the hook. "Hazuki's really heartbroken about it. I was the one who told her to go for it, I should be the one helping her."

"It's not your fault, Midori."

"I'm going to help her through this, Kumiko. We can't all have college girlfriends with trumpets and nice mom-cats, you know." Midori softly smiled before walking away, the bell's chiming echoing throughout the mostly empty coffeeshop. "Don't forget to close up when you leave," she added. Kumiko watched her leave in stunned silence.

 _She knew?_

* * *

There weren't very many customers after Midori left, thankfully. It was lonelier than Kumiko had expected, being the only barista on duty. She wondered who even managed Euphonium's - the door labelled "manager" was always locked, and the three working baristas never saw anyone come out of it. There had been another girl who worked there when Kumiko started, but she left after a few months. Kumiko still didn't know what had happened to her. _I wonder what she's doing now,_ she thought. She pulled out the moleskine notebook and scribbled _find out what happened to that other barista_ under several lines of Reina's name written in loopy script alongside doodles of a smiling, blushing cat. Kumiko brushed the cat doodles with the tip of her thumb, once again thinking of Reina and the way she had been so willing to let Kumiko kiss her. _She likes me back, doesn't she? That's the only reason why she would've let me kiss her, not to mention the fact that she kissed me back. She's not here, though. She would've been here if she liked me back. We should be talking to each other right now, figuring things out, not being apart. Does this mean that she hates me? Was I wrong, after all? God, she's probably disgusted now. I bet she's never going to come here again, and I'm never going to ever see her again, just like Natsuki's-_ Kumiko's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of fingers rudely snapping in front of her.

"Yo," a teenager grunted, jingling a pile of coins. "You've been staring into space like an idiot for like two minutes. I just want my coffee, okay?" Kumiko struggled to keep her cool.

"What would you like?" she asked through gritted teeth. The teenager looked over the board listing the available drinks behind Kumiko.

"I'll take that thing." The teenager pointed to the most expensive coffee on the board. Kumiko rolled her eyes and got to work. The teenager stomped their foot impatiently. Kumiko shoved the coffee in front of the teenager, who snatched up the cup before dropping the coins into Kumiko's hands. There was only a penny in change left over.

"Thanks for nothing!" Kumiko yelled as the teenager left, resisting the temptation to send them a very rude gesture with the hand that didn't hold the penny. The sun had gone down, and it seemed as if the teenager had been the last customer of the day. _Reina's not coming._ With a resigned sigh, Kumiko hung up her apron and grabbed her bag, walking out of the door with her head hanging low.

* * *

Kumiko trampled any leaves that flew by, catching them under her foot and relishing the crackling noise as she crushed them. The sky was cloudy, casting the town in hues of gray as the leaves scattered in the wind. Kumiko pulled out her phone and impulsively typed out a text, trying to ignore the chill spreading through her fingers.

 **Kumiko: reina?**

 **Kumiko: i didn't see you at euphonium's today**

 **Kumiko: is everything okay?**

 **Kumiko: i hope i didn't do anything wrong**

 **Kumiko: well anyway**

 **Kumiko: i hope college is going well**

She waited for the phone to buzz as she trudged home among the trampled leaves, but nothing came.

* * *

"She didn't come, huh?" Natsuki grunted as soon as Kumiko walked in through the door. The older girl was hunched over the giant teddy bear, carefully resewing the threads so that the bear's "stomach" offered a place to comfortably sit. Kumiko peered at the bear.

"I doubt anybody's going to want to sit in that," she commented, flopping down on the couch to get a better view. "We don't really get visitors, anyway." Natsuki shrugged.

"Ya never know, I might bring in a girl to watch a movie one day, and then ya will have to sit in the bear in order to avoid our cuddling. Anyway, I take it that your day was noticeably umbrella girl-less?"

"Yeah," Kumiko muttered. "I didn't see her at the coffeeshop, and the only text she's sent me is one that said 'thank you' in the middle of the night. I mean, how cryptic is that?"

"It's cryptic, all right. I'm not even surprised anymore. It's like this girl is taking all of her actions out of a garbagey teen romance she found at a book sale."

"She didn't come," Kumiko repeated to herself. "It doesn't matter if she sent me a weird text in the middle of the night, _she didn't come_ and didn't give any reason for it."

"Maybe she'll disappear without a trace or something," Natsuki offered. "That's a pretty common trope, I think. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Hmm?"

"She's gonna leave ya in the end. It doesn't matter how happily the authors of those books write their epilogues, 'cause real life doesn't work like a novel in the bargain bin. Real life screws ya over and over again until there's nothing left to screw over anymore, and ya wish that you'd never tried, ya wish that the world didn't suck as much as it did." Natsuki tightly clenched the bear's paw, her eyes darkening and her voice wavering. "Y-you just keep on wishing until something even marginally good happens and then you decide to call it destiny so that you won't feel so goddamn helpless."

"Natsuki, I . . ."

"Yeah, I know. I know, Kumiko, so ya don't need to worry about me. Worry about umbrella girl instead, okay?"

"I'm going to bed."

"It's kinda early for that, don't ya think?"

"I'm tired."

"Fair enough, Kumiko. Fair enough."

* * *

Kumiko might've dreamed of something that night - of flying, or of a childhood friend, or of a terrifying monster coming to chase her for all eternity, but she could not for the life of her remember what she had dreamed about when she woke up that morning with her hand curled around a stuffed animal, tucked in a ball as if she was attempting to be as small as possible. Natsuki was still asleep, her silhouette stark against the opposite wall. Kumiko checked her phone - she had placed it on her bedside table in hopes of being awakened by a text from Reina - but there were no new messages to be displayed. She sighed and got up. Natsuki shifted in her bed, tightly wrapping the covers around herself.

"Good luck with umbrella girl today," she muttered, her voice heavy with sleep. "Don't let her . . . do anything weird . . . or else . . ." Natsuki fell asleep before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

The sky had cleared up by the time Kumiko had reached the coffeeshop, the sun poking through the trees and illuminating the orange leaves. The workers streamed by, briefcases in hand as they entered their office buildings. An old man was already inside Euphonium's when Kumiko got there, hunched over a newspaper in one of the leather chairs. Hazuki and Midori both waved.

"Hi, Kumiko!" Hazuki chirped, a smile plastered on her face. Kumiko could tell that she was hiding something. "Sorry for not being here yesterday, I didn't really have the energy to work after everything that happened at that festival. I'm okay now, though!" The barista grinned again before turning on the cash register. "Believe me, I'm okay!" Midori stood a few feet away, polishing the counter again with tired eyes. Kumiko wondered about what had happened at that festival when she was on the mountain at the concert. 'With Reina.' She checked her phone again, but to no avail. There were still no new messages to be displayed.

"I'm sorry, Hazuki," Midori murmured, interrupting Kumiko's thoughts.

"It's okay, Midori!" Hazuki cheerfully reassured her. "I-I'm fine, really!"

"Uh, ma'am, could I please have a cappuccino?" All three baristas turned to face the old man who had been sitting in the leather chair.

"Yeah, of course!" Kumiko said, quickly preparing the man's drink. It was easy to prepare the drinks nowadays - the motions were methodical and simple, and it gave her an odd sense of satisfaction to serve the more polite customers.

"Thank you, ma'am," the elderly man said, taking the cup into his wrinkled hands and handing Kumiko a few bills.

"Old people sure are nice, huh?" Hazuki commented, still wearing the fake smile.

"Yeah," Midori said. "I've heard that you're allowed to have a bunch of cats when you're old. I guess I'll have to find Tuba-kun first, though."

"You're still worried about Tuba-kun?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't want my cat- I wouldn't want _anyone_ to get hurt because of me, so I need to find Tuba-kun as soon as possible!"

"That's the spirit!" Hazuki pumped her fist in the air. Midori joined her. Kumiko smiled.

* * *

 **Natsuki: hey**

 **Natsuki: is she here?**

 **Natsuki: it's been like three hours i'd honestly be surprised if she /wasn't/**

 **Natsuki: whatever**

 **Natsuki: i've been looking at cat memes all day**

 **Natsuki: ya wouldn't believe what kinds of weird things those cats get up to**

 **Natsuki: anyway**

 **Natsuki: bye**

Kumiko sighed. It was noon, and she had spent her entire break staring out of the window as Hazuki and Midori kept to themselves, both of them too tired for conversation. Kumiko was pretty sure that she had seen every resident of the town at this point except for Reina. She recognized at least three of Natsuki's exes, trotting along with a new person hanging around their arm. One of them winked at Kumiko, giving a flirty wave that made her gag.

"We should get back to work," Hazuki piped up.

"Yeah," Midori agreed. "I mean, we're the only three baristas here, after all."

"We've still got five minutes," Kumiko grunted. She didn't want to face the customers again, eyes glazing over faces that didn't belong to Reina. Kumiko couldn't resist it anymore, she wanted every part of her - her violet eyes, her flowing dark hair, her soft, delicate hands that fit inside Kumiko's own so, _so_ perfectly. The kiss crossed through Kumiko's mind for what must've been the millionth time that day, and she wanted nothing more than to relive that moment, that perfect fragment of time when the two girls had been locked in such an embrace that it felt as if there was no distance between them at all - they were one being, one beating heart atop that mountain. Kumiko looked down at the table, wondering if it had just been a single moment of passion, some split-second decision caused by the vibrancy of the music that lead Reina to do something as _insane_ as kissing her.

"Hey, isn't that your friend, Kumiko?" Hazuki said, pointing to a figure walking through the door. Kumiko's head shot up. Reina was entering the coffeeshop with a hand tightening around her bag, the mid-day light catching her in the perfect angle. Kumiko had never seen anything more beautiful. Quickly scrambling to the counter, Kumiko had already started on the mocha, finding the usual motions suddenly charged with electricity as she watched Reina step closer, a familiar button pinned to her coat.

"H-hey, you're wearing the, uh, button," Kumiko mumbled, not taking her eyes off of Reina as she finished preparing the coffee. Reina looked down at her coat.

"Yeah," she said, her expression betraying nothing. "I like the birds."

"Y-yeah, they're nice." Kumiko was about to hand the coffee cup to Reina before she suddenly came up with an idea. She yanked out a pen and scribbled four words on the cup. Reina reached into her bag to pay, but Kumiko stopped her, still blushing furiously. "I-it's on the house!" she squeaked, shoving the cup in front of Reina.

"That's not a very sound business practice," Midori offhandedly commented. Hazuki swatted her on the arm. Kumiko glared at both of them before turning back to Reina.

"A-anyway, uh, y-you should probably read it," she mumbled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "The coffee message, I mean. I-it's kinda important." Reina looked at the cup and nodded.

"Five minutes," she whispered before walking out of the coffeeshop.

"Hazuki, Midori," Kumiko began as soon as Reina had left. "If it's not too much trouble, could you two hold down the fort for a little while? I don't know how long I'll be gone - maybe a few minutes to an hour? Anyway, there's something important I need to do." The two baristas looked at each other before shrugging.

"Yeah, sure!" Hazuki chirped. "I mean, I wasn't even _here_ yesterday, I guess we kind of owe it to you to give you a little break."

"Yeah!" Midori agreed. Kumiko smiled before immediately hanging up her apron and dashing out the door.

"Thanks, guys!" she yelled, racing down the cracked pavement sidewalk with the wind in her hair until she reached a small alleyway, where Reina was already waiting. She took a sip from the coffee cup, angling it in a way so that Kumiko could still see the words she had written in rushed, messy script.

 _We need to talk._

Kumiko walked closer as Reina peered out of the alley, her head tilted to the side in that way it always did when she was confused. _Crap, I really am in love with her, aren't I? This could end horribly, just like Natsuki said, maybe I should turn back, maybe I should just-_

"Was there something you needed to talk about?" Reina inquired. Kumiko stepped closer, and Reina returned in kind until the two girls were close enough to touch.

"What are we?" Kumiko breathed, terrified of the response. Reina's eyes widened, and Kumiko barely had time to respond before the other girl pulled her into another kiss. If the kiss at the concert had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, a spell brought on by the music, then this was the exact opposite. Every movement was deliberate as Reina pressed herself closer and Kumiko returned the gesture. The smell of rosemary wafted through her senses once again as Reina ran her hands through Kumiko's curls and pushed her body closer, moving her hand down as she traced the angles of her back. Kumiko's breath was stolen, the surrounding street fading into the background as she leaned against the alley's wall. Reina took hold of her hands and pressed even closer until there was no more distance between them, just two girls, a dropped coffee cup, and a brick wall. Reina finally stepped back, giving both of them a chance to catch the breaths that had been stolen by the kiss. Without thinking, Kumiko suddenly wrapped Reina in a tight embrace, taking a break from the kissing to simply rest against her shoulder.

"I thought it had been a dream," Reina whispered.

"So did I," Kumiko murmured, breathing in the scent of Reina's hair.

"We should talk about this somewhere else."

"Well, I happen to know a nice little diner someone showed me once."

* * *

The two girls walked to the diner hand-in-hand, deflecting the harsh stares of the passerby with pride, holding their heads up high until they reached the diner's door. The man at the reservations desk greeted the two with a friendly smile before ushering them to a booth in the corner, where Kumiko finally loosened her grip on Reina's hand as she sat down.

"When did you know?" Kumiko murmured, thinking back to the day they had met, the day she had learned Reina's name, the day they had first gone to this diner, all of the days that had lead to Kumiko skipping home in joy.

"It was that day we met, in the rain. September fourteenth, I believe."

"W-wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"I still haven't given you that umbrella back, have I?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Anyway, if you . . . y'know . . . _knew_ so soon, why didn't you, uh, try to make a move or something?" Reina shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to do something first," she explained. "I didn't want to scare you off, on the off-chance that my gaydar was wrong. It was going off the charts when I saw you, I'll admit."

"Does _everyone_ here have gaydars? A-and what was that about not wanting to scare me off?"

"I don't particularly like most of the people at my college. I wasn't going to risk the one friend I had made around here by attempting to flirt too soon. It took a lot of my patience, though." Reina chuckled, pushing a hand through her bangs. "You were killing me, Kumiko."

"D'ya want anything, you two?" the waiter asked, standing over the table with a pen poised over a notepad. "I'll wait, if you need some more time."

"Uh, yeah, it'd be great if you could come back in a few minutes," Kumiko answered. The waiter grunted and walked away. "I still can't believe that this is real," Kumiko murmured as she turned her attention back to Reina. "My roommate, she didn't . . ."

"I get it." Reina wrapped her hand around Kumiko's again, gingerly brushing the girl's fingers against her own.

"D-does this mean that we're . . . uh . . . _dating_ now?" Kumiko mumbled, still electric from Reina's touch, still suspended in disbelief over the events of the past few days. Reina idly drummed her fingers on the table, as if she was lost in thought.

"I suppose it does," she replied.

"Well, you'll have to, uh, forgive me if I'm not that good at it at first. Dating, I mean. I've never really had a g-girlfriend before, y'know? I'm not quite sure what it's going to be, what _dating_ even means."

"I'd assume that it's something we'll have to define for ourselves, then."

"Hey, kids, this is cute and all, but do you want somethin' to eat or not?" Both girls looked up to face the waiter, tapping his foot as he repeatedly clicked his pen. Kumiko quickly looked over the menu and chose an item at random.

"I'll, uh, have the waffles, then," she decided.

"I'll take the bacon omelette," Reina added. The waiter nodded, scribbled a note on his paper, and left.

"What do you mean, 'define it for ourselves'?" Kumiko asked once the waiter was out of earshot.

"It's a subjective term. It can mean whatever we want it to, I suppose. A few decades ago, we probably would've been shunned or killed for even _saying_ that we were dating. It's a concept, an idea, more than anything."

"I don't really get it. All of this stuff about it being _subjective_ and _undefined_ and stuff . . . it doesn't really matter, does it? We don't have to shove a label on it. I . . . I want to spend time with you, I really want to keep on holding your hand and know that you're not going to drift away or anything, so would it be okay if we just did that? We don't really have to figure anything out - not yet, at least."

"That's fine. We can do that." Reina looked out the window for a moment. "That's what I'd like, too."

"Hey, kids, here's your lunch," the waiter grunted, approaching with two platters stacked on his arm. Kumiko sniffed the waffles and grinned. Reina poked at her omelette expectantly. "Try not to make out over the waffles," the waiter added, beginning to walk away. "It makes the other customers uncomfortable." The girls ignored him.

"What an ass," Kumiko muttered, munching a forkful of her waffle. Reina shrugged.

"He doesn't understand, that's all. He's been here since I started college, probably longer. He doesn't seem to have any desire to do anything else with his life, so I suppose he's stuck here."

"W-well, anyway," Kumiko mumbled, quickly redirecting the conversation in fear of Reina's disdainful opinion of the rude waiter eventually being applied to _her._ "I, uh, I said this earlier, but I should mention it again - I don't really know how these things work. I'm probably going to screw it up or something." Reina put down her fork for a moment to give Kumiko's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We don't have to worry about that. If you want the honest truth, I don't have very much experience with this, either. We're both going to figure out what this means. Together." Kumiko snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you said that in such a serious tone, it was kinda funny. My roommate - Natsuki, you've met her - she keeps on calling you a 'manic pixie dream girl.'"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult?"

"I don't know, actually. I mean, it _sounds_ like a good thing, but she's been using it in a kind of bad context."

"Well, regardless of what she meant by it, we can forget about that for now. Your waffles are probably getting cold, and I heard that the movie we saw is getting a sequel."

"Wait, really?" Kumiko pulled out her phone and tapped in the movie's title. Announcements written with digital exclamation points were scattered across the pages, excitedly telling of the news. "Holy crap," she breathed. "Wait, it says here that it's not even in production yet. We're going to have to wait another three years, at least."

"That's to be expected, though. It takes a long time for these to come out, if it's going to be any good. We'll just have to wait until it's time for it to happen."

"I guess," Kumiko sighed. "Still, it'd be nice if it could happen sooner rather than later, y'know?"

"You can't rush things, Kumiko. Besides, sometimes the waiting is better than the end product."

"Speaking of waiting, are you going to even touch that omelette?"

"Probably not."

The two girls continued their idle chatter for what must have been almost an hour, but felt like nothing at all. Reina's soft hand remained intertwined with Kumiko's as they talked, and Kumiko didn't dare pull away until her phone buzzed in her purse, blinking its notification light.

 **Hazuki: kumiko?**

 **Hazuki: where are you?**

 **Hazuki: its kind of hard to keep this place running with just me and midori**

 **Hazuki: sorry**

 **Hazuki: plz come back soon tho**

"I guess I have to go, then," Kumiko sighed, grabbing her bag and standing up. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"I should probably go, too," Reina said, looking at her watch. "This was fun, though. We'll have to do it again soon. Maybe we'll be able to find a more clear definition for 'dating' next time." She leaned over to Kumiko and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Y-you missed," Kumiko mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Hmm?"

"It's a really cheesy line, I'm not gonna repeat it again."

"I think I know what you mean." With that, Reina took Kumiko's face into her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. It was wonderful, still, an incredible feeling that left Kumiko suspended in another reality, a place where only she and Reina existed, a place where the waiter 'wasn't' rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself as he watched, a world where Kumiko didn't have to return to her mundane job filled with moronic customers, a world where Reina wasn't burdened by college. That world, Kumiko thought, would be a much nicer one to live in. It didn't last long, though, after a random customer yelled a profanity at the two girls and they had no choice but to pull back and say their goodbyes in front of the diner before going their separate ways. Kumiko watched Reina leave, her heart swelling with the knowledge that Reina was looking back at her, too, that she wasn't just falling for this girl but _this girl was falling for her too_. It was a wonderful feeling, one that she couldn't really describe, but it felt like something similar to relief.

* * *

Kumiko came home that night whistling to herself under the night sky, feeling like she was on top of the world. She paid no attention to the freezing air or the damp leaves - she felt like a sunbeam, a light-headed, light-hearted girl whose dreams had just come true in the most unexpected way. Natsuki was curled up on the couch again, tightly bundled in a threadbare red blanket as she stared blankly at the glowing television screen, when Kumiko entered through the door with a grin on her face.

"Ya did something stupid, didn't ya?" she grunted, her voice more gravelly than usual. Kumiko looked down guiltily before joining Natsuki on the couch.

"Before you say anything else, I _have_ been waiting. It's been two months, I think I've learned enough about her to know that she isn't going to suddenly ditch me like the weird evil manic pixie dream girl you say she is."

"That's what they all think at the beginning, isn't it? 'Oh, she's _different_. She's _special_.' Bullcrap, all of it. You're gonna regret this, Kumiko, but I won't stop you. I'm just giving a warning, okay? Now, I just found this great movie made in the nineties and the girls are just about to go on a date, so it'd be nice if ya got out of the way. You're blocking the screen." Kumiko scooted to the other side of the couch, and the two of them watched the movie in silence. The stubborn frayed thread still hung from the edge of the couch, and Kumiko began to pluck at it. "What's gonna happen in a few years, Kumiko?" Natsuki muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to be? Are you going to end up just as messed-up as me, watching movies alone in the dark because umbrella girl broke your heart? Or are you going to leave me in the dust, skipping merrily into the sunset with her?" Kumiko's grip on the thread tightened.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we just try to 'live in the moment,' or whatever?"

"I guess." The grainy pixels on the screen danced in front of Natsuki's eyes. "Anyway, it's getting late, and I wouldn't wanna spoil your _wonderful day_. You should get to bed."

* * *

Kumiko's phone buzzed late that night, long after Natsuki had clambered into bed mumbling about how the movie had left off on an unsatisfying note and that there should've been a sequel. Fumbling around for the device in the dark, Kumiko smiled when she saw the texts.

 **Reina: If you want the truth, I find texting to be rather difficult.**

 **Reina: The screen's a bit too small for efficient messaging.**

 **Reina: That's irrelevant, though.**

 **Reina: I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed today.**

 **Reina: It's okay to not have a real definition for this yet.**

 **Reina: What's important is that this is a confession of**

 **Reina: ...**

 **Reina: ...**

 **Kumiko: what?**

 **Reina: Sorry, the battery almost died.**

 **Reina: I really should just carry around a charger instead of having to route around for one downstairs.**

 **Kumiko: what were you saying?**

 **Reina: I was saying that this is a confession of**

 **Reina:**

 **Kumiko: ?**

 **Reina: The emoticons don't seem to work when I send them to your phone.**

 **Reina: It's not important, anyhow.**

 **Kumiko: ok**

 **Reina: Do you think we could establish some kind of routine?**

 **Reina: With our meetings, I mean.**

 **Reina: Or dates, or whatever we want to call them.**

 **Kumiko: well**

 **Kumiko: uh**

 **Kumiko: i could try to move my break to later**

 **Kumiko: so that it'd work with your college stuff**

 **Kumiko: we're mostly self-governed at euphonium's anyway so it's not like i have a manager who's going to get on me about not sticking to the schedule**

 **Reina: I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully, then.**

 **Kumiko: you too**

 **Kumiko: i can't send emoticons either but if i could i would send that one that pretty much just means less than three but looks like a heart**

 **Reina: Good night, Kumiko.**

 **Kumiko: 'night, reina**

* * *

The weeks that followed could only be described as euphoric. Kumiko felt like she was floating above the clouds, and she got the feeling that Reina was, too. Kumiko still dealt with infuriating customers, and Reina still worked under her college's perpetual stress, but they managed to make it work among countless midday diner dates, movies, and shared kisses on the sidewalk. Reina became a regular visitor at the apartment, much to Natsuki's dissatisfaction. There were nights spent closely cuddling on the couch, watching movie marathons with a bowl of popcorn in Reina's arms - Kumiko often stole the kernels when she wasn't looking. Natsuki would usually find herself sitting inside the bear during these nights, grumbling to herself while nestling in the toy's stuffing. She always made Reina leave before the clock struck ten, and the two girls would then share one last kiss in the hallway before Reina gave Kumiko a quick wave and caught the last bus home. It was perfect, Kumiko thought.

"Perfect things, Kumiko," Natsuki warned her after one particularly close night, "don't usually last long."

Kumiko was too busy flying among the stars with Reina to hear her.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:** wow this chapter turned out longer than expected

* * *

The weather was nearly freezing nowadays, Kumiko noticed, as she walked to work tightly bundled in her coat. The cheap gloves she had bought were already beginning to wear themselves thin, and she could see her breath puffing in front of her like a tiny cloud. The trees were almost completely bare, with only a few crinkled leaves hanging on in the wind. _I wonder if it'll snow soon,_ she thought, approaching the Euphonium's storefront. _That'd be nice. Maybe I could go sledding with Reina, and we could catch snowflakes on our tongues and watch cheesy movies together on the couch while the snowflakes fell outside._ She walked inside and gave a small wave to Hazuki and Midori, who were already polishing the counter and counting the money in the cash register.

"Hi, Kumiko!" Hazuki called, still wearing that false grin she had stubbornly refused to drop ever since the night of the festival. Kumiko and Midori had tried to talk to her about it, but she seemed to wither every time Shuichi was brought up, so they eventually let the subject rest. "It sure is getting cold, huh? My fingers were about to freeze off this morning!"

"I hope Tuba-kun's staying somewhere warm," Midori murmured, pulling one of the crumpled _LOST CAT_ posters from her bag and looking at it longingly. "Didn't Miss Kousaka find her cat in the snow as a kitten? The one that ran away?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kumiko had committed every second of the festival to memory - after all, it had been the beginning of the greatest time of her life, she didn't want to forget a single part of it. It had been a fairly important time for all of them, she supposed, even if it wasn't a _good_ experience for some - she looked over at Hazuki's plastic smile as she carefully smoothed out bills and placed them back in the cash register.

"I just hope Tuba-kun's being safe," Midori continued. "I've been looking for more than a month now, but I haven't even found a pawprint. What if Tuba-kun's hurt, or scared, or worse?"

"Tuba-kun's fine," Kumiko and Hazuki both said in unison. It had become clockwork at this point, an automatic response, and Kumiko was beginning to get a bit tired of it. She knew that it would've been hard for the cat to survive on its own for this long, and she was afraid that the reassurance would someday turn to lies.

"Hey, Kumiko, isn't that your friend?" Hazuki said, pointing towards the door. Midori had kept her knowledge to herself, and Hazuki had remained oblivious. Reina walked inside with her usual air of elegance, stopping at the counter to smile at Kumiko before handing her the usual crumpled wad of bills. Her soft hands, still covered by the gloves, brushed against Kumiko's before she stood back and waited. Kumiko quickly prepared the mocha and handed it to Reina after scribbling a quick message on it. It had become somewhat of a game between the two of them, writing notes on coffee cups.

 _meet me at the park at 12?_

Reina nodded and gave her a wink, taking the coffee into her hands and walking away. Kumiko waved, and Reina returned the gesture with her free hand.

"She's been hanging around here a lot, huh?" Hazuki commented once Reina was out of sight. Midori remained silent - she had kept her knowledge to herself, much to Kumiko's relief. Her relationship with Reina wasn't a secret, not exactly, but there were a few people whom the two had figured would be better off not knowing. Reina's parents, the college, and Hazuki were among them.

"She's a close friend," Kumiko simply replied. A group of people, presumably teenagers, every single one of them shrouded in hoodies, shuffled over to the counter, effectively interrupting the conversation.

"We'll take five espressos," one of them said in a dark, gravelly voice.

"They match our souls," another added. The three baristas stared at the teenagers in confusion.

"Uh, sure," Kumiko mumbled, preparing the drinks along with Hazuki and Midori as she continued to carefully watch the teenagers.

"Thank you, ma'am," the teenagers said dryly in unison when they received the espressos, leaving a strangely generous tip. The small group shuffled away.

"What was that about?" Midori whispered. Kumiko shrugged.

"Oh, you know kids these days," Hazuki sighed. "They're always trying to be cool, trying to do something different."

"You're talking like an old lady," Midori squeaked. "You're the same age as we are."

"I guess, but it _is_ easy to feel old when you've got weird kids like that ordering espressos all the time," Hazuki explained. "There are people our age going through _college_ right now!" Kumiko immediately thought of Reina and checked her phone for the time.

 _8:52. That's just about three more hours. I just have to get through three hours of weird teenagers and espressos and then I'll be at the park with Reina._

"Is there something you're waiting for, Kumiko?" Hazuki asked, peering over her shoulder. Kumiko shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"N-nope!" she yelped. "I was, uh, just trying to figure out if those kids should already be at school or not. I wouldn't want to be responsible for a bunch of teenagers being late for class, y'know?" Hazuki narrowed her eyes, her plastic smile faltering for a moment, but she quickly returned to her usual expression.

"Well, if that's all it is, I won't pry," she said, going back to polishing the counter.

 _What's up with her?_ Kumiko wondered. _She's been jumpy all day_. The thought didn't last for long, however, after a businessman approached the counter and requested some hot tea.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like years, noon arrived, and Kumiko quickly explained that she was going to spend her break outside.

"The weather's really nice today, so I, uh, I figured that I'd just take a walk for a little while, y'know?" she said, packing her bag and hanging up her apron. Midori gave her a wink.

"It's freezing outside," Hazuki responded. Kumiko stiffened.

"W-well, uh, I actually really like the cold, so-"

"Are you sure you're not seeing someone else?"

"Huh?" _Crap, Midori must've told her about Reina. That would explain why she's been acting like this all day. I guess I should just come clean and-_

"Kumiko, do you have feelings for Shuichi?"

" _What?"_

"I know you, Kumiko. You've been dancing around for the past few weeks, always humming to yourself and checking your phone. I know love when I see it! And the most likely culprit here, of course, is our recommendations friend Mr. Tsukamoto. I'll bet that you just didn't tell us to spare my feelings, right?" Midori looked like she was about to slam her face on the counter.

"Hazuki, I don't even know where to _begin_ , I can guarantee you that-" Kumiko was blissfully interrupted by the familiar chiming bell. Reina stood in the doorway, her hand tightly clutching her trumpet case. Kumiko and Midori both breathed a sigh of relief. Kumiko dashed through the coffeeshop and resisted the urge to jump into Reina's arms.

"Oh, so you're just going with your friend?" Hazuki said. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Kumiko didn't even answer her.

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you," she whispered, turning to Reina. Reina quietly wrapped her hand around Kumiko's, the warmth still radiating from her gloves.

"I'll see you later, Kumiko!" Midori squeaked. Kumiko gave her a small wave before walking outside, hand-in-hand with Reina.

"We're going to the park, then?" Reina asked, keeping her hand intertwined with Kumiko's.

"Yep." Clouds hung overhead, casting the vibrant city's colors in muted grays, but Kumiko and Reina hardly noticed in their bubble of stars. Kumiko felt warm, despite the biting cold.

"Why did you choose the park?" Kumiko shrugged.

"It's kinda peaceful," she replied. "There aren't really too many people who'd go outside in weather like this, y'know? We'll be able to talk without anyone bothering us, I guess." Reina paused for a moment.

"That makes sense," she finally said before continuing along the sidewalk.

"Anyway, how's college?"

"It's fine, I suppose." Reina looked down. "There isn't anything out of the ordinary, to be honest. It's becoming monotonous and exhausting, if you want the truth, but I have to keep on doing it."

"If you don't like it, then why're you still going?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"To become special. The orchestras won't accept someone without a college degree, so I have to keep my grades up."

"I-isn't that hard, though? Practicing the trumpet on top of schoolwork and sleep and . . ."

"Hmm?"

". . . and me?" Reina reassuringly squeezed Kumiko's hand.

"You're not a burden, Kumiko," she said, looking directly into Kumiko's eyes as her voice hardened. "You're not. Promise me you won't think like that again."

"Reina, I-"

"'Promise.'"

"I promise," Kumiko sighed. Reina softly smiled. "Anyway, it looks like we're here." The park was spread out in front of the two, nearly empty save for an elderly couple leaning against each other on a bench. Reina suddenly gave a coy smirk before letting go of Kumiko's hand and dashing for a nearby hill, gently sloping next to the children's jungle gyms. Kumiko ran after her, savoring the feeling of the sharp wind catching in her throat as she laughed. Reina jumped over the short wooden barrier separating the playground from the hill, rolling down the slope with a grin spread across her face. Kumiko followed suit, leaping down to roll along with Reina. The two girls soon found themselves lying at the foot of the hill in the frost-tipped grass, out of breath from the running and laughing. Reina's glossy hair was spread out underneath her as she moved to hold Kumiko's hand again.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid," she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're fast, Reina," Kumiko said, wiping the sweat from her brow. She turned to the girl lying next to her, blissfully smiling in a way Kumiko had never seen before. "You've got a nice smile, too." Reina's ears turned red. Kumiko chuckled. Reina abruptly changed the subject.

"The grass is pretty, hmm?" Reina sat up and looked down at the distinctively human-shaped green silhouette she had created, surrounded by white tips of grass all across the field.

"Yeah," Kumiko murmured. "It's kinda sparkly, almost like something out of a fairytale." Reina laid back down, resting her head in the crook of Kumiko's neck.

"I wonder what the first people who wrote fairy tales were thinking when they wrote them," Reina mused, slipping off her gloves and moving a hand up to brush Kumiko's cheek.

"They probably liked the idea of some other world, one that was better than theirs," Kumiko replied, snuggling closer.

"The idea of a world beyond our own is a nice one, isn't it? Dragons, knights, magic . . ."

"True love."

"It's all very idealistic, don't you think? The people who wrote the fairy tales, they wanted something different from what they had, from where they were. So they made it up. That's how people escape from reality, they make things up and lose themselves in what they feel passionate about."

"Is that what you do?"

"What?"

"With the trumpet, I mean." Kumiko gestured to the instrument case lying a few inches away.

"It's not that I try to lose myself, exactly . . ."

"What is it, then?"

"I want to become special, by any means necessary." Reina became rigid for a moment - a movement that Kumiko could acutely feel with the closeness between them. "The trumpet - it's a way to achieve that goal, and I'm good at it. Becoming special, or the idea of it, anyway, that's the most important thing."

"You're special to me," Kumiko murmured. Reina's body relaxed as she let out a chuckle, a gentle sound that felt completely right amid the serenity of the park and the frosted grass.

"That's probably the cheesiest thing you've said," she laughed, moving her other hand up Kumiko's face and pulling her in for a kiss.

"That 'is' saying something, considering how much of a sap I am for lines like that," Kumiko said between kisses, smiling widely. "It must be those movies I used to watch all the time with Natsuki. You wouldn't _believe_ how awful the dialogue could be for those things."

"I watched those kinds of movies at school when I was younger, I think I get it."

"You keep on talking about stuff that happened when you were younger - do you miss it?"

"Hmm?" Reina's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you miss your childhood?"

"I guess. We all miss our childhoods, though. It's simpler when you don't understand anything, when parents and teachers are there to give all of the answers. There wasn't really anything particularly desirable about my childhood - nothing out of the ordinary, anyway. I was raised in a nice house, with a nice family, and I wanted to be something _more_ ever since I was a child." Kumiko chuckled at the thought of a young Reina already playing the trumpet, announcing her goals to a room full of stuffed animals. "Do you? Miss your childhood, I mean."

"A lot, actually." Kumiko plucked at one of the blades of grass - it reminded her of the familiar frayed thread on the couch back at the apartment. "I mean, it's so much easier, y'know? There's no pressure for you to get a job, or go to college, or have any kind of future. The future's the thing that scares me the most, honestly."

"Why?"

"I don't have any goals. I don't have anywhere I want to be. I'm working a minimum wage job and at this point I'm pretty sure I'm going to be working there forever. It's kinda scary. T-that was why I got sorta freaked out in the diner when you started talking about defining our relationship and stuff. I don't know how the future's going to go, but it's usually pretty intimidating. My roommate thinks that she knows how this is all going to turn out, and sometimes I think that she's right."

"You can't let her get into your head, Kumiko."

"It's not her fault. All of these insecurities and stuff - they're already there, she's just trying to keep me safe in this weird, convoluted way."

"Why does she act like she's so sure of everything?" Kumiko looked around and noticed that more people had gathered around the park.

"I can't tell you here," she whispered. "I'll explain everything later."

"That's understandable."

"A-anyway, it's not like she's entirely wrong. I don't know what I'm going to do in the future, Reina. When I was younger . . . when I realized I liked girls . . . I guess I knew that things would be harder. But the thing is, I've never had a real relationship before, not before this. It's kinda sad, huh? I'm already in my twenties and I'm still acting like a blushing little kid without any idea of where we're supposed to go from here. I've never really wanted a 'normal' life, anyway - two kids, picket fence, a dog and a car - none of that sounded all that great to me. You probably don't want that either, do you?"

"You're right. I don't."

"S-so what are we supposed to do now? What's our future going to be like, Reina? Are we going to get our fairytale in the end?" Reina plucked a frost-tipped strand of grass from the field and held it up before blowing it away.

"I don't know," she began. "But, I think that this, right here, right now, this isn't quite as horrible as the fairytales would make you believe."

They remained in the grass for several minutes, with Reina still resting on Kumiko's shoulder as the two girls listened to each other's breaths, calm and safe in the frosty park.

Kumiko groaned when she heard her phone buzz, knowing all too well who it was.

 **Hazuki: kumiko!**

 **Hazuki: whatre you even doing with ur friend?**

 **Hazuki: we need you back here**

 **Hazuki: plz**

 **Hazuki: soon**

 **Hazuki: :)**

"Does the other barista ever text you?" Reina inquired, looking at the messages displayed. "The smaller one who was worried about a cat at the festival."

"Midori? She does sometimes, but not really all that often. Hazuki's the one who likes texting people, Midori really only uses it when she needs to. Anyway, I guess that means I have to go now."

"I'd better get going back to college, then." Reina stood up and offered Kumiko a hand, brushing off any blades of grass that had stuck to her coat. Kumiko joined her, and the two girls walked away from the park in the chilly weather, holding hands once again.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much interest, as customers came in and out of the coffeeshop with their usual frequency.

"We're going to get a lot more people soon," Hazuki commented, watching a family of rambunctious children leave through the door. "It's getting really cold, so more people are going to want our warm coffee."

"That _will_ be good for business," Midori squeaked. "I don't really know how well we're doing, since any boss we have hasn't exactly made themselves known, but more people is always good!"

"Am I the only one's who's weirded out by the fact that we don't have any superiors, though?" Kumiko added. "I mean, where are we getting our paychecks? Who's supplying the milk and syrup and beans and stuff?"

"It doesn't really matter," Midori said. "It's a job, and it's a pretty good job, too. I wouldn't care if our boss turned out to just be a bunch of cats in a trenchcoat. That'd be really cute, actually. Maybe Tuba-kun could join them." Hazuki looked down, her smile faltering as she put a hand on Midori's shoulder.

"Midori, I think that it's safe to say that at this point, Tuba-kun's probably-"

"Fine, Tuba-kun's probably fine, right, Hazuki?" Kumiko didn't know what had come over her - she was supposed to be the one grounding the other baristas to reality, not keeping up false hope for Midori's cat. _I guess love really does make you do crazy stuff, huh?_

"You think so, Kumiko?" Midori sniffed. Kumiko nodded.

"I'm sure Tuba-kun's doing perfectly fine outside in the city, don't worry." Hazuki shot Kumiko a quizzical look before greeting an eager team of elementary school students as the teacher explained that they were not allowed to have coffee at any cost.

* * *

Natsuki was slumped on the couch when Kumiko came back to the apartment - she hardly sat in her chair anymore - and only gave a grunt to acknowledge the other girl's presence.

"How was your day?" Kumiko asked, awkwardly crouching on one of the arms of the couch so not to disturb Natsuki.

"What, no ramblings about umbrella girl?" Kumiko glared at her. "Kidding, kidding. Well, it wasn't actually too bad, for once."

"What happened?"

"Remember that girl from the festival?"

"There were lots of girls at the festival, Natsuki."

"The one who tagged along with us, with the bow and a weird obsession with some college student."

"Right, her."

"Well, she called me today." Natsuki's voice took on a high-pitched tone as she mimicked Yuuko. " _'I don't know if you have any kind of obligation or anything, but if you don't, I wouldn't mind 'hanging out' with you tomorrow while I wait for Kaori to finish studying for her midterms.'_ If ya want the truth, making it obvious that you're someone's second choice while trying to ask them out is a pretty dumb strategy, but, hey, what do I know?" Natsuki chuckled. Kumiko could see the dark circles hanging under her eyes. "Anyway, she sounds okay, and I haven't really been out of the apartment for a while, so I figured I'd go. Don't sneak umbrella girl in here while I'm gone, okay?"

"I won't."

"Got it. Now, it's getting kinda late, so maybe ya should-"

"It's six-thirty."

"Fair point."

"I know that it's Wednesday, but do you think we could maybe have a movie night?"

"Sorry, can't." Natsuki shrugged.

"Why not?"

"We had an irregular movie night last month, remember? Can't screw up the schedule too much, otherwise the only stable thing in our lives is gonna get thrown out the window. Maybe you should just get more rest than usual. Ya keep on waking up in the middle of the night and shaking, it's sorta unsettling. I read somewhere that it's a symptom of sleep deprivation."

"Fine."

* * *

 _It didn't seem like extra sleep had any effect on the strangeness of Kumiko's dreams. She was in an old house, shadowed in hues of purple as various furniture items disappeared without warning. She wasn't alone - Reina stood at the top of the first staircase, practically glowing in her white dress against the purple backdrop. Kumiko scrambled up the stairs to greet her, but she turned the corner and dashed up another flight of stairs. It looked like she was floating, and Kumiko figured that she probably was. It was a dream, and most things were better left unquestioned in dreams. Reina's floating wasn't the only peculiar part - the rooms of the purple mansion didn't seem to be changing, despite the fact that Kumiko must've run up at least ten flights of stairs by now, and the furniture kept on disappearing. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (or perhaps merely a single second), the two girls found themselves standing on the roof, underneath a magnificent star-filled sky._

 _"Reina?" Kumiko whispered. Reina - or the dream-version of her, in any case, slowly turned around, still glowing against the stars._

 _"We could stay here forever," the dream-Reina murmured, taking Kumiko's hand into her own as her voice rang out loud and clear, in that way voices can only do when someone is dreaming. "It would be peaceful, wouldn't it? Just the two of us."_

 _"I'd like that more than anything," Kumiko said, and it was all so_ clear _and so_ real. _Reina suddenly turned away._

 _"I'm sorry, Kumiko."_

 _"W-what?" The dream-Reina gave her one last look before leaping off of the roof. Kumiko raced after her, hardly even noticing the mansion disappearing until she was plunged into darkness._

Kumiko woke up gasping for breath, her bedsheets twisted as she looked around the room for any sense of familiarity. It was still dark outside, and Natsuki rolled over to face her.

"So, getting more sleep didn't really help, huh?" Kumiko shook her head. "Well, all ya can do is go back to sleep, I guess. Or ya could marathon _Carmilla_ again like I did last year."

"You did that in the middle of the night after taking too much coffee from Euphonium's. You went back to bed mumbling about creampuffs and random historical dates."

"Kumiko, _you were with me_."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Things get muddled in the middle of the night. We probably won't even remember this conversation in the morning."

"True enough. In any case, ya should get back to sleep. Even if it's some screwed-up dream about umbrella girl, at least you'll have enough sleep to function at work tomorrow."

* * *

Sure enough, Kumiko hardly remembered the dream and the conversation with Natsuki when the sun poked through the window. Natsuki merely grunted when Kumiko got out of bed, and she left the apartment feeling strangely tired.

* * *

 _It's going to snow soon,_ Kumiko thought as she walked the familiar route to Euphonium's, looking up at the barren trees hanging above her. _I can smell it._ She checked the weather on her phone. _30% chance of snow_ , read the screen. _Huh_.

* * *

True to Midori's predictions, the coffeeshop was unusually busy, filled with businesspeople and average citizens, all willing to pay for a short warm spell. Most of them stayed inside, typing away at laptops and reading newspapers. It felt cozy, as if this was what a local coffeeshop was _supposed_ to be.

"You've never seen the place filled up like this, huh, Kumiko?" Hazuki chirped. Kumiko jumped.

"Uh, yeah, I guess not." _That's right. I've only been working here since the spring, this is the first time I've seen it when it's really cold outside._

"It's nice, isn't it?" Midori added.

"Yeah." Kumiko smiled. Reina chose that moment to trot through the door, the bell's familiar chiming barely audible among the chatter of the Euphonium's customers.

"It's busy here," she noted, looking around at the people sitting at their tables. Kumiko was already preparing the drink, the motions as natural as the breath in her lungs. Reina dig through her bag for her money, accidentally sending a bundle of papers flying onto the floor. Kumiko rushed to her side, helping her pick up the papers. They were filled to the brim with complex notes detailing everything from mathematical equations to historical events written in neat, tiny script. Doodles of music notes dotted the edges, creating what Kumiko could only assume were complex symphonies.

"So, this is what college is like, then?" The barista hardly understood half of what was written on the notes. _That's what you get for only having a high school education, smart-butt._

"I know, it's ridiculous." Reina scooped up a pile of notes and unceremoniously shoved them back into her purse. "You would think that they'd give you some kind of break, some time to catch your breath, but they don't."

"That sucks."

"It does."

"Hey, Kumiko, could you get back here?" Midori peered over the counter. "It's kind of overwhelming, working all of these customers by ourselves. We need all the help we can get."

"Right. Sorry." Kumiko stood up and walked back to the counter. Reina nodded in understanding and put away the rest of the notes before standing up as well. Kumiko finished the drink and handed it to her, still feeling that undeniable warmth when their hands touched, despite everything.

"I know that I should get going soon, but I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for dinner on Friday. There's a restaurant that opened recently, and a lot of people from my college are saying that it's become a popular spot for couples."

 _"Couples?"_ Hazuki yelped. Midori quietly stepped on her foot.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great!" Kumiko answered. "I should probably get back to work now, but we can work out the details over text, okay?"

"I'll make sure to send you the information when I get home," Reina said, walking away with her drink in hand, the papers still sticking out of her bag.

 _Fancy dinner, huh? That'll be something._

* * *

The customers finally started to slow down as evening approached, much to the relief of the exhausted baristas. Kumiko was ready to fall asleep on the counter by the time the last family had left the coffeeshop, and it looked like Hazuki and Midori were, too.

"It would be nice if we had more than three employees here," Hazuki groaned, slumped over the cash register. "I mean, it's fine for most of the year, but this is ridiculous!"

"You can say that again," Midori sighed, pressing her face against the counter.

"I mean, it's fine for most of the ye-"

"She didn't mean it literally," Kumiko grunted. "That's the oldest line in the book."

"Anyway, we should all go back to our homes and take a nice, well-deserved rest," Hazuki decided.

"Agreed," Kumiko and Midori said in unison.

* * *

"Cold weather sucks," Kumiko announced as she walked into the apartment and promptly flung herself onto the bear. The couch was occupied by Natsuki, watching an old cartoon dance across the television screen.

"I thought that ya _liked_ cold weather," she said, changing the channel to a thriller movie.

"It's not the weather that's bad, it's the people. You wouldn't _believe_ how many customers we get when it's chilly outside. It feels nice at first, sure, but the magical cozy effect kinda wears off after a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I think I get it. Did anything else happen?"

"Reina asked me out to dinner. It's some fancy place and- oh, that reminds me, how was your date with the girl from the festival?"

"It went pretty well, actually. I don't know if she would've classified it as a _date,_ though. _I_ would definitely call it a date, but she just kept on going on and on about this Kaori gal. Ya should ask umbrella girl if she can just hook the two of them up, honestly. I don't remember much about Kaori from that one date, but she seemed nice enough."

"Reina told me that she doesn't really talk to the other people at her college."

"Of course she doesn't," Natsuki sighed. "Anyway, the date ended with her telling me that it was _'interesting enough for her to want to see me again,'_ so I guess it was actually a success?"

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Well, I'll talk with ya about the dangers of fancy dinners tomorrow, but right now ya just need to get to sleep. It's not even late, but you're exhausted." Kumiko nodded in agreement and stumbled to the bedroom, faceplanting onto her bed. She didn't dream of anything that night.

* * *

The air hung heavy as Kumiko walked the familiar road to Euphonium's under the murky clouds, the weight of the moleskine notebook giving her an odd feeling of comfort. Hazuki was working alone when she got there, polishing the counter with that fake, wide grin.

"Where's Midori?" Kumiko asked. The first customers were already filtering in, eyes bleary from lack of sleep. Hazuki shrugged.

"She sent me a text early this morning, just saying that she wouldn't be here today or tomorrow. I dunno what she's doing, though." There were already a dozen customers lining up for their drinks as they warmed themselves against the coffeeshop's heaters. Kumiko groaned.

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

* * *

Regardless of how many tips she received from the extra customers, Kumiko would've given anything for the normal crowd. More than once, she would find herself overwhelmed by the people, young and old, all clamoring for coffee or tea or hot chocolate or anything else, waving their money in the air like children in line for their school lunches. Hazuki seemed intimidated, too, frantically preparing drinks as she reassured the customers that everything was on its way. Kumiko was ready to collapse by the time her break came around. She idly checked her phone, slumped over a free table she had managed to snag. A stack of new messages greeted her.

 **Reina: I found the directions to the restaurant.**

 **Reina: It's walking distance from here, as long as you don't mind walking for a few miles.**

 **Reina: _**

Kumiko tapped on the link to the directions, reading about the restaurant as she drowned out the babble of the coffeeshop. _It seems fancy_ , she thought. _I shouldn't be surprised, really. Of course Reina would be into fancy places like this, with their upperclassmen and multiple forks and puffy dresses. Crap, I haven't been to anything like this in forever. I don't know what these things are like! Crap, what if I mess up, what if I don't wear the right thing, what if I-_

"Kumiko?" Hazuki tapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry, our break's over. We can't risk losing more customers. I'm sure that whoever you were talking to yourself about would understand." Kumiko sighed and went back to her post, shoving the phone back into her pocket. It didn't look like Reina was going to be coming that day. The customers immediately started yelling for the attention of the two baristas, nearly pushing each other over. Kumiko took a deep breath and slammed her hand on the counter.

"Okay, everyone," she began, struggling to be heard over the chaos. _Geez, what happened to the nice coziness and all that crap? 'Holiday spirit,' my butt._ "I know that we all want our warm drinks, but-"

"Actually, I just wanted an ice water," someone commented in the back.

"Anyway, we still have to remain calm and civilized. We're taking _one customer at a time_ , got it?" The crowd gave a collective sigh before reluctantly agreeing and shuffling into something vaguely resembling a line. "Good. Now, everyone will get served in fair time."

* * *

Reina didn't show up until later in the afternoon, barely visible behind the masses of customers. Kumiko suddenly realized just how _small_ she was - her presence was so regal, so commanding, that it made Kumiko forget that she was actually several inches taller than her.

"Wow, she's even showing up today?" Hazuki whispered, pointing to Reina. "You'd think that someone like her would just find another coffeeshop or something." Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

 _"Someone like her?"_ she repeated. Hazuki nodded.

"You know, the college type. Smart, rich, kinda snooty, doesn't have too much time for us common folk. She seems pretty nice, though."

"Reina's not-"

"Kitauji isn't an easy place to get into, Kumiko. She must be working herself to the bone nowadays, poor thing, what with the midterms coming up and all." Kumiko looked over at Reina again. She _did_ have an air of tiredness about her, weakly pawing through her purse for money as she held her trumpet case under her arm. The line moved along at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Kumiko nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Reina finally approached the counter, crumpled bills in hand as she gave a small smile.

"I got your text," Kumiko said, preparing the mocha. "About tomorrow, I mean." _I guess the 'extra hot' part of her order helps in this weather,_ she thought.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Reina inquired. "We could always take the bus, if it's too far."

"N-no, walking's fine. I actually like this kind of weather, it makes the air smell nice, and the lights are always so pretty this time of year."

"That's good." Reina looked at the toes of her shoes, shifting nervously in her place.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to go tomorrow, that's all. I have a lot of studying to do, and it might not be good for either of us - seeing as it's going to be Friday tomorrow, and I've heard that the crowds tend to get even more excessive." She gestured to the line behind her for emphasis. Kumiko could see that Reina was tired - her skin was paler than usual, and her hair was sticking up in various places, as if she had rushed out the door that morning without much time to prepare herself. Her eyes, too, showed signs of weariness, dull and sleepy. _Everyone's tired these days,_ Kumiko thought to herself, handing Reina the coffee.

"Would Saturday work?" she asked, noticing that Reina was still wearing her gloves. _Well, that's to be expected in this weather, I guess._ Reina nodded.

"Saturday would be perfect," she responded, carefully tucking the trumpet case under her other arm as she took the coffee into her hands.

"Great!" Kumiko said, waving goodbye as Reina left the coffeeshop. "I'll see you then!"

* * *

Kumiko was just about to pass out when the last customer of the day left Euphonium's, her arms aching from the seemingly endless motions of producing the drinks.

"That sure was a long day, huh?" Hazuki yawned, stretching as she hung up her apron.

"You can say that again," Kumiko groaned.

"That sure was-"

 _"Don't."_

The two baristas went their separate ways as the sun began to set, watching the clouds and the sky darken until they had become indistinguishable from each other in a murky blue blur.

* * *

"Another long day?" Natsuki sighed as soon as Kumiko walked in, scooting to make room for her on the couch.

"Yep."

"What about umbrella girl, how'd the talk about that fancy dinner go?"

"She pushed it back to Saturday."

"Ah. Midterms?"

"Probably. I don't know what those things are like in college, but she looked exhausted."

"Well, anyway, I've been on quite a few fancy dinner dates myself, and they're . . . kinda painful . . ." Kumiko blinked.

"How?"

"Well, they're probably gonna be a thousand times worse with umbrella girl, but first of all . . ." Natsuki yanked at the frayed thread, nearly severing it from the couch entirely. "Y-you know what? I don't need to . . . I don't need to tell you how it's gonna play out." Natsuki's voice took on a dark tone, her usual carefreeness replaced by something that reminded Kumiko of tidal waves crashing against rocks in the middle of the night. It was a tone that she had been using more and more often lately, and Kumiko didn't particularly like it. "There's really only two possibilities, anyhow."

"What are they?" Kumiko didn't really want to know the answer.

"One: the two of you are going to have the time of your lives. Maybe you'll do something cliche like make out over the candles or share your food. It'll make you think that everything'll work out perfectly, like one nice dinner is somehow determining your future."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You're not letting me finish. Two: she'll dump you right there and then, over the candles and fancy food that probably costed more than this couch. You'll trudge home alone, in the cold, with only a belly full of expensive whatever-it-is to give any sense of comfort."

"She wouldn't-"

"I honestly don't know, Kumiko. It'll be one of those two, but heck if I know."

"It's getting late."

"It's hardly even dark out. You'd better start sleeping in more, or this'll come back to bite ya later on."

"Fine. I'm still going to sleep now."

"Yeah, sure, do whatever. It's fine by me. I'm not in control of your life. I'm not in control of _anything_."

* * *

 _There was no purple mansion this time, thankfully, but there was a sense of familiarity to the scene that made Kumiko uneasy. She was standing on one end of a street, pushed along by passerby shuffling to their workplaces on the dreary gray sidewalk. Reina stood on the sidewalk opposite to her. Kumiko reached out a hand to wave, but Reina didn't respond. She called Reina's name above the dry mumblings of the passerby, but she still didn't respond. Kumiko was screaming now, pushing her way through the faceless people as she ran and ran towards Reina, but she still didn't respond. Finally, she turned to face Kumiko, her eyes boring straight into her, yet she still didn't respond, without even a word._

The dream wasn't enough to make Kumiko jolt awake - she instead found herself still curled in the fetal position, her hands stiff and aching as if she had been trying to signal Reina even in the waking world. Kumiko sighed and flopped back over, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

Midori still wasn't at work, and Kumiko and Hazuki were once again forced to endure the crowd, intensified by the freedoms that Fridays offered - coworkers and couples alike could be often seen sharing their drinks, laughing over the events of the past week. The day inched by, and Reina's absence only added to the slowness of it all. Kumiko spent every free second she had staring at the clock, willing the hands to move so that she could finally leave. After what seemed like forever, the horde of customers left, and Kumiko ran out the door as soon as she could.

 _Crap, is this how it's going to be until it gets warm again?_ Kumiko wondered as she walked home, tightening her coat. _Well, at least Midori's going to be back tomorrow. That'll make things easier. I'll see Reina, too. Natsuki's ramblings don't have too much to back them up, the dinner's going to go fine, as long as I find something to wear and figure out what the names of those menu items even mean._ Kumiko's phone beeped, and she curiously pulled it out of her bag.

 **Midori: i'll be here tomorrow afternoon probably**

Kumiko typed back a response as the apartment building came into view.

 **Kumiko: that's great, we could definitely use the extra hands in this weather**

 **Kumiko: is this why we're the only three baristas?**

 **Kumiko: because of how crazy it gets in the winter?**

 **Midori: probably**

Ascending the familiar stairs of the building, Kumiko put the phone back in her pocket. _I'm going on a fancy dinner date tomorrow with the girl of my dreams, who is also my actual girlfriend, and Midori's going to be back at the coffeeshop to help us manage the customers. Things are good. Things are good. Things are-_ She had reached the apartment's door before she could finish her thought. Natsuki was on the couch when she entered - she hardly ever sat at the table anymore - and she gave Kumiko a small wave while still staring at the television.

"Did umbrella girl cancel on ya?" she asked, clicking her tongue in distaste.

"No. Why would you think she would?" Natsuki shrugged.

"Eh, I just figured that it'd be a likely outcome. Well, anyway, I've got a fancy sweater and scarf-bowtie-thingy lying somewhere in my closet if ya need 'em. I'm not saying that I wanna help umbrella girl with her manic pixie dream plan, whatever it is, but fancy dinner can be torture if ya don't do everything right. I don't really have any use for that stuff anymore, anyway." Natsuki clenched the arm of the couch. "If I did, I wouldn't be giving it to you."

"Thanks?" Kumiko didn't quite know what to make of the offer.

"Don't mention it. Now, ya need to get some more sleep. This winter crowd's slowly killing ya, I can tell. It doesn't matter how early it is right now, ya won't be able to survive that dinner without a good night's sleep."

"You sound like a mom."

"Perhaps I do, Kumiko, perhaps I do."

* * *

 _Kumiko entered the dreamscape with the unmistakable feeling that she had been here before. She had felt it in the previous dream, too, but it was infinitely stronger this time, as if she was reliving a memory. Perhaps she was. She stood in a room with Natsuki - the apartment, she realized in her dreamy haze, with another bed resting in the corner of the room as if someone had started to drag it somewhere, but had given up. They were both younger, that much was obvious. Natsuki looked defeated, tired, and Kumiko had no idea how to console her._

 _"It's fine, Kumiko," the dream-Natsuki said, almost as if she had heard Kumiko's thoughts. She slyly grinned before sliding into her chair. The sight of Natsuki in that chair felt right, somehow, in a way that Kumiko couldn't really place, most likely due to the fact that she was in a dream and only possessed the memories that she needed to work her way through this room, through whatever had just happened. "I'm . . . I'm fine. T-this isn't the first time, 'kay? The first time this has happened, I mean. I guess I've told ya that already, though." Kumiko extended her hand in a gesture of friendship, her actions working on autopilot._

 _"Friends, then?" she said, slowly realizing where she was and what was happening. It 'was' a memory, it seemed. The dream-Natsuki smiled and took Kumiko's hand in a tight hold, shaking it vigorously._

 _"Yeah. Friends."'_

Kumiko looked over at Natsuki's sleeping figure, resisting the urge to pat her shoulder and console her. She still didn't have any idea how to help, even with all of her senses and memories, and the feelings of uselessness threatened to envelope her until her phone buzzed, jolting her out of the dangerous thought-spiral.

 **Reina: I apologize for texting you this late at night.**

 **Reina: I just needed to tell you one more thing about the restaurant.**

 **Reina: It's nearly full to the brim with reservations, so you'll have to get there right on the dot.**

 **Reina: I managed to get reservations for 6:00 P.M.**

 **Reina: Would that work for you?'**

 **Kumiko looked down at the glaringly bright screen, thankful for a way out of those intimidating thoughts.**

 **'Kumiko: 6 sounds great, actually!**

 **Kumiko: i'll get out of work right on time and head straight there**

 **Kumiko: well**

 **Kumiko: not /straight/ there**

 **Kumiko: if you know what i mean**

 **Reina: I know what you mean.**

 **Reina: I won't be going "straight" there either.**

 **Kumiko: i'm not going to do the winky-facing**

 **Reina: Winky-facing?**

 **Kumiko: it's a thing my coworkers do**

 **Kumiko: anyway**

 **Kumiko: see you tomorrow?**

 **Reina: Definitely.**

 **Reina:**

 **Kumiko: ?**

 **Reina: I really wish this phone could send emoticons.**

 **Kumiko: well in any case, i'm excited for dinner tomorrow!**

 **Reina: I'll see you then.**

Kumiko smiled as she drifted back into a peaceful slumber, the dream mostly forgotten.

* * *

Kumiko woke that morning to Natsuki's clumsy footsteps heading out of the bedroom, the older girl's silhouette sharp against the light beginning to seep through the window.

"Natsuki?" Kumiko grunted. "What're you doing?" Natsuki stopped in her tracks.

"Well, I was gonna go and watch the early morning movie marathon on one of the cable channels, but ya kind of interrupted me."

"Oh. You go do that, then." Kumiko nestled back down into her covers.

"I mean, ya should probably get going anyway. It's almost time for the first crazy businesspeople to buy their early morning joe, and ya wouldn't wanna be behind on your game when it comes to dinner with umbrella girl."

"Fine."

* * *

Kumiko felt an sudden surge of energy as she walked to Euphonium's, the sweater that seemed more like an odd suit and scarf-bowtie-thing (she really didn't know what it was) safely tucked in her bag.

 _A dinner date's a step in the right direction, right?_ she thought, remembering the countless daydreams she had in her youth of romantic times with the people she had fallen for - they all felt so long ago, now, but she still couldn't help but conjure up those same images from her middle school fantasies, laughing over a fancy meal as everything in the background faded to light and shadow. _You have that already, idiot,_ a voice clamored in her head. _You have a 'girlfriend,' for crying out loud, why're you going back to those stupid daydreams? Start acting grateful, kid._ Kumiko didn't have time to wonder why her own thoughts were patronizing her as she approached the coffeeshop's storefront. Hazuki was still alone, already serving a young child who couldn't have been older than ten. Kumiko quickly snatched up her apron and hung up her bag.

"Where's Midori?" she whispered. Hazuki shrugged.

"H-hey, m-miss?" the child mumbled, shakily holding out a handful of coins. "I'd, uh, I'd r-really like one of t-those iced coffees, p-please." Hazuki gently smiled.

"Of course!" she chirped. "It's coming right up!" Kumiko prepared the coffee as Hazuki counted the coins and handed the child some change. More people gathered in line behind the child, who seemed to grow more and more uneasy as customers stood in the coffeeshop. Kumiko quickly handed the child the coffee and waved goodbye. "Is it normal for kids that age to be alone?" Hazuki wondered. Kumiko didn't know the answer.

* * *

Reina showed up later that day, squashed between the bustle of the customers as she pushed notes aside in her bag to find her money. Kumiko enthusiastically waved to her, preparing the mocha before the current customer was even finished paying.

"I'm, uh, I'm looking forward to the dinner tonight," Kumiko mumbled, finishing Reina's coffee and handing it to her in exchange for the crumpled bills.

"I am too," Reina responded, taking a sip of the drink. "I've heard that the food there is amazing."

"So, I'll see you a six o'clock, then?" Reina merely nodded before walking away. Kumiko grinned.

"So, who's the lucky one?" Hazuki had been watching the entire conversation while counting the money in the cash register. Kumiko stiffened.

"Huh?"

"You've been smiling and humming to yourself all day. There has to be _someone_." Kumiko took a deep breath.

 _Well, if she really needs to know, I guess now is the best time to say something._ "Hazuki, I don't think you understand this, but I'm-"

"Hey, we're sorry to interrupt, but our break is almost over, and the boss is gonna kill us if we don't get back in time, so could you please take our orders?" A small gathering of business workers stood in front of the counter. Kumiko wished, not for the first time that day, for Midori to be there. _Where is she, anyway?_ The two baristas sighed as the businesspeople rattled off their orders. Kumiko had already started to tune them out.

* * *

The day finally came to a close, as Kumiko and Hazuki ushered the final customers out the door.

"I'm going to go to this huge party downtown," Hazuki said, hanging up her apron. "You should come, it'll be fun."

"I can't," Kumiko responded. "I've got plans." With that, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door, taking out the sweater and scarf-bowtie-thing and pulling them on as fast as possible. _I can't be late,_ she thought. _Not for this._

"Kumiko?" The barista was stopped in her tracks by a squeaky voice she knew all too well.

"Midori? What're you doing here?" The smaller girl was standing in front of a storefront with a large cardboard box in her arms, labelled _FREE KITTENS_ in rushed, scribbled writing.

"Kumiko, I'm really glad you're here, I found Tuba-kun and I'm really happy, but . . ." Kumiko stepped closer to the box and peered inside. A fluffy white cat stared back up at her, slowly blinking its blue eyes and protectively curling its tail around something. Midori gently pushed the cat's tail aside to reveal six tiny, squirming kittens, competing for space in the box as they climbed on top of each other. "They're past the nursing age, and I can't keep them at home, but I don't want Tuba-kun's babies to go to the pound!" One of the kittens let out a feeble mew.

"Midori, I really don't think-"

"I've got five people who promised to return later, but I'm going to have to go home soon, and even if all of them come back, I'll still have one left. Please, Kumiko." A white kitten with orange patches, smaller than the others, scrambled to the edge of the box. Kumiko moved her hand closer, and the kitten immediately latched onto her arm.

"Fine," she said, picking up the tiny kitten and carefully putting it in her bag. _What're you doing, you idiot? We can't afford a cat!_ Kumiko remembered the moleskine notebook and took it out of the bag, putting it back in her pocket to protect it from the kitten. Midori clasped her hands together in joy.

"Thank you, Kumiko!" she squeaked. "Now, promise me you're going to give Tuba-kun a loving home, okay?"

"I thought that the mother cat's name was Tuba-kun."

"They're all named Tuba-kun," Midori replied smugly.

"Well, anyway, I have to go now, I'll try to take care of the cat, I hope you have a nice evening!" Kumiko called behind her shoulder as she broke out into a sprint, frantically trying to remember the directions to the restaurant as she ran. _Crap, I'm gonna be late, Reina's gonna be mad at me, and I've got a random kitten in my bag, this won't end well, this won't end well, this won't end well._ After several minutes of running, Kumiko remembered that the map was still on her phone, and she rapidly followed the directions written on the tiny screen as the sky began to darken.

* * *

Finally, Kumiko reached the restaurant out of breath, clutching the bag to her side. Reina stood at the entrance. She was the definition of elegance, Kumiko thought, with her hair tied up and her dress billowing slightly in the breeze.

"You're on time," she said, a hint of surprise evident in her voice.

"I didn't want to be late for this, uh, date," Kumiko answered, taking Reina's hand into her own and lightly kissing her cheek. "This seems like a nice place."

"Excuse me, madam, but you're going to have to leave your bag at the entrance," a man said, looking down at the two girls. Kumiko suddenly remembered the wriggling kitten still in the purse. "It's common courtesy, you see. You can take out your wallet, but I would suggest leaving most of it to your friend here." Reina bristled at the comment as Kumiko, panicked and pressed for time, shoved the kitten into her sweater. Both girls hung their bags on hooks that reminded Kumiko of the ones at Euphonium's as they entered the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about that man's behavior," Reina said once they were inside. "You must've walked for a long time, it's no wonder you look tired."

"You look tired too," Kumiko retorted. Looking at Reina directly, she could see that weariness still hung about her like a gray cloud, no matter how much she tried to conceal it with dresses and fancy dinners.

"The midterms are approaching. It's a stressful time for all of us." Reina sat down in a chair, and Kumiko followed.

"Yeah, I've heard that they're really hard."

"I don't even care about them, if you want the truth. This is all just a necessary pathway to pursuing my own goals."

"Of becoming special, you mean?"

"Exactly. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be wasting any time with these things, but I have to take these classes to graduate, so I'll just have to keep on going, I suppose."

"That's a strong - _mew_ \- way of thinking about things, Reina." The kitten had started to vocalize its protest as it pushed against the fabric of the sweater. Kumiko pressed her arm to her side to prevent Reina from seeing the tiny cat bulging from the side.

"Are you okay?" Reina asked as Kumiko forced out a grin. The kitten had moved to her back. Kumiko waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing out of the - _mew_ \- ordinary here!" she yelped. The kitten dug its claws into her back, and she had to hold back a squeak of pain. The atmosphere of the restaurant wasn't helping, either - it felt stuffy and uptight, and Kumiko found herself wishing for the simplicity and clamor of the diner.

"In any case, I haven't asked you about your work. The coffeeshop seemed crowded this morning. Are you managing alright?" Kumiko shrugged.

"Y-yeah, I guess everything's fine. To be honest, I wasn't really prepared for how many people there were. This is my first year working there, and it's kinda overwhelming to go from a couple of people coming in every hour to . . . y'know . . . stampedes."

"You could always find a different job, you know." Reina cast a glance over at her trumpet case. "You're a hard worker, I could see that from how readily you've been preparing my drink these past few months. Most people don't really care enough to get every single part right." Kumiko shifted in her seat.

"That's not really why I remembered it so well, Reina." Kumiko felt her cheeks heating up, and she could see the tips of Reina's ears turning red as if she knew what Kumiko was going to say next. "I did that because, uh, I did it because I kinda w-wanted to impress you."

"You let your personal feelings change the way you did your daily job?"

"I guess I did, but-"

"That doesn't usually end well, Kumiko," Reina interjected, grabbing a cloth napkin and clenching it in her hand. Kumiko tensed.

"It's not like it's a _negative_ thing, though," she said, attempting to defend herself. "I mean, it gave me practice for making drinks for other people, so it still _led_ to something good, even if it started out as something that happened because I had a huge crush on you and wanted to impress you however I could."

"That doesn't matter. You can't let your feelings get in the way of how you proceed with your life. It hardly ever ends well."

"You're one to talk - I'm not the one who's been going on about playing the trumpet to become the best-"

"To become _special_. They're different things."

"Okay, to become _special_ , then. I'm not the one who's been going on about playing the trumpet to become _special_ and taking people up mountains for no reason. You're . . . you're amazing, Reina, but I'm not the only one here who gets pulled around by their emotions."

"I would sincerely hope that I'm not interrupting anything here, but perhaps the two of you may want an order of refreshments?" A waitress stood next to the table, speaking in some kind of false accent.

"Water for me, please," Kumiko said, willing the waitress to leave.

"I'll take a water as well," Reina added. The waitress nodded and walked away, her shoes making a _clip-clop_ sound as she walked. Kumiko eyed her menu, trying to figure out what the meals even _were_. "I can understand why you would think that," Reina continued as soon as the waitress had left. "However, I can guarantee that _I_ am the one in control, not my emotions. I know where to draw the line." An uneasy silence fell over the two girls, and Kumiko looked out the window at the people walking by, then back to the quiet of the restaurant. The kitten was still stubbornly clinging to her back. The girls sat in silence for several minutes, with Reina drumming her fingers against the trumpet case while Kumiko looked back out the window. There were people laughing out there, smiling and joking with each other under the stars. The couples in the restaurant all seemed to be tightly smiling, tense under the pressure that they themselves were creating. Kumiko wanted out. This wasn't the magical dinner she had been dreaming of since she was younger. This was strange, it was uncomfortable, it was the same terrifying feeling she had felt so many times in those dreams, that feeling of being on an edge without anyone to accompany her. The waitress came back with the waters, plainly smiling with a notepad in her hand.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. "I can always give you more time if you need." Kumiko was about to tell her that yes, she needed more time, but Reina talked before she could say anything.

"Yes, I think we're ready," she said. "I'll take this." Reina pointed to a lengthily-titled item on the menu that Kumiko couldn't even pronounce - and it didn't look like Reina could pronounce it, either. The waitress nodded and scribbled something on her notepad.

"And you?" she inquired, turning to Kumiko. The waitress was staring directly at her, and the people in the restaurant were so _tense_ , and Reina was sitting so _still_. She needed to leave.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry, I just need a bit of fresh air, okay?" Kumiko stood up and ran outside, grabbing her bag on the way out. The cold air stung her face, but it was a welcome change from the restaurant's stuffy atmosphere. It was dark outside, darker than it had been when she had entered that stupid restaurant.

"Kumiko?" The girl turned around. Reina was standing at the entrance, her dress whipping against her legs as she walked closer. _Crap_.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about running out like that," Kumiko mumbled. Reina moved to hold her hand, and Kumiko was grateful for the warmth.

"It's fine."

"It was just really stuffy in there, and everyone was so stiff, I just couldn't really bear it, y'know? I guess I had thought that a fancy dinner would somehow, I dunno, take this to the 'next level' or something, but it just ended up being creepy. It's stupid, I know."

"No, I think I get it. We're all dreaming of something better than what we have - it's just a dumb thing that we humans do for some reason. I think I know a way that this night can be salvaged, though."

"Huh?"

"Follow me." Reina walked behind the building with her hand still holding Kumiko's, stopping at a staircase behind it.

"What's this?" Kumiko wondered out loud. Reina lightly hopped onto the first step, beckoning Kumiko to follow. "Are we allowed to be up here?" she asked. Reina shrugged.

"I don't know, but I doubt that anybody would try to find us up here." The two girls reached the top of the stairs, and Kumiko felt her breath being stolen from her lungs. The entire city was spread out beneath her, the cheery people still visible from above. "We're alone," Reina added. "We can talk about anything here. A friend told me that roofs can be useful for getting away from everything." Kumiko crept to the edge, protected by a railing, and Reina stood beside her.

"I guess now's as good of a time as any to tell you about Natsuki, then," Kumiko murmured. She turned to Reina. "You'll have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, okay? I mean, the only reason why I'm telling you is because I don't want the two most important people in my life to hate each other. Maybe . . . maybe this'll help you understand, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this." Reina nodded.

"I promise."

"Okay. I didn't know her for a lot of this time, so I'm just going off of what she told me."

"That's fine."

"Right, I guess I should just get to the point, then."

"That would be nice."

"Natsuki didn't have very much motivation when she was in school. She was bored, most of the time, but she had one thing that kept her going."

"What was that?"

"A girl. They were dating, Natsuki and her. They kissed in alleyways and tiny diners, places where nobody could see them. In the broad daylight, the girl was simply Natsuki's friend, the one who helped her with homework sometimes. It was wonderful, apparently." Kumiko gazed down at the passerby, remembering the way Natsuki had told the story with such remorse in her voice. "She always said that she could practically _feel_ that magical spark between them."

"What happened, then?"

"Natsuki didn't care what people thought of her - she was what people would call 'out and proud,' I think, but her girlfriend didn't share the same sentiments. They drifted apart, a bit, but they still remained together despite that, despite their differences. But, one day, in Natsuki's senior year, the girl moved. There was no telephone call, no email, no old-fashioned handwritten letter to say that she still cared, or even to say that she didn't. She just left, without a word."

"That sounds terrible."

"It was. Natsuki lost all of her motivation, after that. She dropped out of school and lived off of some spare money she had saved while living in hotels, traveling around in cheap taxis and trains and growing addicted to television while chatting up every girl she met in hopes of finding someone who could replace that girl from her high school. I met her a few years later. She was cheering front and center at a parade, and we went out for coffee and instantly hit it off. We were dating, before long, but I think that both of us knew that we were just kidding ourselves. That spark she was so desperately chasing - it just wasn't there. By the time that the both of us confronted that fact, we were already living together, so we just peacefully broke off the relationship and decided to stay friends. And that's where it ends, I guess."

"Oh." Reina, despite all of her tiredness, still managed to give off an otherworldly glow underneath the moonlight as she looked down at the people below alongside Kumiko.

"It's sad, isn't it? There're times when I wish I could find that girl and punch her square in the nose for what she did to Natsuki."

"Did she love her?" Reina's question caught Kumiko off-guard.

"Huh?"

"Your roommate, did she love that girl?"

"I would figure as much. Love, no matter what kind, is probably the only thing powerful enough to screw someone over like that."

"I suppose." The two girls stood in silence for a while, both contemplating the story in their own ways, until Kumiko saw something falling from the sky that made her heart swell up like she was a little kid again.

"Reina! Look! It's snowing!" Sure enough, tiny flakes were drifting down from the clouds, slowly coating the city in a blanket of white.

"It's beautiful," Reina breathed. Kumiko stepped closer, and the two shared another kiss underneath the falling snow, on top of a roof where nobody could see them.

Kumiko came home late that night with her clothes ruffled by the wind, her bowtie-scarf-thing sticking out to the side with her hair disheveled. Natsuki smirked.

"Rough night, huh?" she snickered, watching an advertisement for a superhero movie on the television.

"Shut up," Kumiko grunted. The kitten chose that moment to slide out of her sweater with a surprised _mew_ onto the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n:** i have a headcanon that the purple-ish ends of natsuki's hair that sometimes show up in the show are not a lighting error, but are actually the remnants of a 2007 emo phase

* * *

Natsuki stared at the tiny cat for about a solid minute before she spoke.

"What were ya _thinking_ , Kumiko?" she finally said, watching the kitten latch itself to a leg of the couch. "We can't afford a cat, and I'm pretty sure that the landlord doesn't allow pets. Where'd ya even get this thing?"

"Midori-"

"One of your coworkers?"

"Yeah. She found her cat, but it had kittens and she needed to get rid of them and I kinda panicked."

"We'll have to hide it, ya know that, not to mention the fact that we're hardly managing to pay our rent as it is, add a cat into the mix and we'll probably end up broke." The kitten lost interest in the couch and waddled over to Natsuki, putting a soft paw on her leg. She looked down at it skeptically, arching an eyebrow as it let out another quiet _mew_.

"I guess I could return it to Midori, but she'll probably-"

"Fine, we'll keep it. Just for now, though, understood?" Natsuki huffed. The kitten meowed again before curling up at her feet and falling asleep. She scooped it up and gently placed it on the mostly-untouched giant stuffed bear.

"I'm glad you warmed up to the cat," Kumiko yawned. "Now, I should probably get to sleep."

"I won't argue with that."

* * *

 _Kumiko was running, she noticed dully as the buildings rushed by and she pursued something up ahead. Everything was eerily silent - the wind, the buildings, even her own feet as they thudded against the pavement. Someone stood up ahead, and Kumiko knew with grave certainty who it was. Reina stood at the edge of the path, no longer glowing with the angelic glory she had possessed in the purple mansion (though Kumiko had no way of remembering that time, as dreams had a habit of competing with each other for mind-space). Reina stood, rooted in her spot, but no matter how fast Kumiko ran, she couldn't seem to get any closer. Reina didn't move, she didn't even speak. All she did was stare as Kumiko felt her legs give out underneath her, trying to get closer,_ just a little closer. _Kumiko was scrambling, now, clawing her way across the pavement and trying to scream Reina's name, but nothing came out - the silence was still there, and nothing was able to shatter it._

 _"Reina," Kumiko tried to say, but her mouth refused to release the words. "Reina, I need . . . I need to tell you . . I lo-"_

"Hey, Kumiko." Kumiko was awoken by Natsuki's hands roughly shaking her in her bed, crouched over the girl in the morning light. "Y-ya seemed like you were having a really bad dream. You were twisting around and yelling umbrella girl's name and it was just creepy." Natsuki shuddered. "Besides, it's kinda late. Ya need to get going to work, right?" Kumiko shot up.

"Crap, you're right!" she yelped, jumping out of bed and running to grab her bag. Natsuki smiled.

"You never really change, huh, Kumiko?" she grunted as the girl bolted out the door.

* * *

Midori was in a visibly lighter mood when Kumiko entered the coffeeshop, polishing the counter with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you found your cat, Midori!" Hazuki chirped, waving to Kumiko as she walked in. "I didn't doubt that you'd find Tuba-kun for a second!" The bell chimed as soon as Kumiko pulled on her apron.

"It's starting," Midori said in a hoarse whisper. "The Sunday crowd is always the most terrifying." To her surprise, only one person stood in the doorway. Reina walked inside, her usual posture replaced by a slouch as she fished the usual crumpled wad of bills from her purse.

"Thanks for last night, Reina," Kumiko said as she began to prepare the drink. Reina seemed unfocused, her eyes dim and her hands shaky.

"Hmm? Yeah, last night was nice. If if isn't too much trouble, though, could you please put in five pumps instead of four today? We're beginning the official study period for midterms, I need to have enough energy to get through that." Kumiko was taken aback by the request. She had grown accustomed to the way her hands moved when she made Reina's drink - it was second nature to her, as easy as walking or breathing. Even a tiny change like the one Reina had asked for left Kumiko blankly staring at the coffee machines, weakly trying to remember which pumps controlled which flows and what order she was supposed to prepare the parts of the drink in.

"What's she waiting for?" Hazuki whispered. Midori shrugged.

"Y-yeah," Kumiko finally said, resting a trembling hand on one of the pumps. "I'll, uh, I'll make sure to do that." Reina tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion, and Kumiko relaxed at the familiar gesture. This was still the Reina she knew, the Reina she had watched the snowfall with - it now covered the ground in a thin white powder. This was nothing, a slight alteration to a regular coffee order was nothing to worry about. That was what Kumiko tried to tell herself, at least, as Reina walked out of the coffeeshop with her coffee in hand and her back slouched.

It still left Kumiko feeling fearful and disconnected for the rest of the day, though.

* * *

Kumiko was still thinking about the change in Reina's coffee order when a group of elderly men pointed out that the line was going out the door.

"I'm sorry," one of the men began, pressed against the wall. "But d'ya think it'd be possible for you kids to get another coffee-server on here?"

"Barista," one of the others corrected him. The first man who had spoken blinked.

"Yeah, right, barista. Whatever it's called, I think we need another one."

"We're the only ones working here," Hazuki responded, raising her voice to be heard from across the coffeeshop.

"We'll try to get your drinks as fast as possible," Midori added. Kumiko nodded. She wasn't entirely paying attention - her brain still lingered on that coffee order, that tiny thing that left her feeling so _wrong_ that she wanted to scream. Reina had never been one for stability and consistency, that was something Kumiko had figured from the way she always deviated from the path, the way she always took the two of them up to secluded areas nobody else would even dare to seek out. Even that, however, had fallen into a kind of routine - Kumiko was used to Reina's boldness, her way of moving through everyday, mundane life while still chasing her dream of becoming special. It was comforting, it was amazing, it was just as much a part of Reina as her body, her voice, her presence. The coffee order was something to be taken for granted - the grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non-fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha felt like something Kumiko had known her whole life, like a childhood home she had never left. She had hardly even thought about it since she had kissed Reina on that mountain. It was important, for sure, but it had become so ingrained in her life that she never considered it as a coffee order, it was simply part of her relationship with Reina. It felt like something had been cracked, slightly, just because Reina needed an extra boost of energy. Kumiko didn't like it one bit. She remembered the last time something like that had began to fall apart, ever so slowly. It was when Natsuki had told her about her past, when they were sitting together in the dark and musing over old friends and old enemies and everything in between. Kumiko had realized, for the first time, that Natsuki might not have been all that she seemed.

"Hey, Kumiko, we need your help," Midori whispered, snapping Kumiko out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, just a minute," she mumbled, pulling out her phone and typing out a text as if in a daze.

 **Kumiko: hey**

 **Kumiko: reina**

 **Kumiko: could we hang out next week?**

 **Kumiko: anytime is fine**

 **Kumiko: i just really need to see you**

 **Kumiko: in a place other than euphonium's, i mean**

 **Kumiko: thanks**

* * *

The day's end couldn't have come soon enough. The sky was already dark when Kumiko walked outside, the snow piling up on the leaves of trees nearby. It was eerily quiet as Kumiko's shoes crunched against the snow. The businesspeople had gone home early, it seemed, as Kumiko was almost entirely alone. Clouds of frozen air puffed out in front of her, and she pulled her jacket tighter, wanting to get home as soon as possible. She nearly collapsed from relief when her phone let out its familiar buzzing.

 **Reina: I have midterms next week.**

 **Reina: And that means that I probably won't be able to visit Euphonium's with the usual frequency, since we have to wake up early and leave late.**

Kumiko sighed, poising her fingers above the phone as she prepared to type out a quick apology before going on her way. Reina's texts continued, however, and Kumiko simply watched the messages appear.

 **Reina: It might be nice to have someone to help me study, though.**

 **Reina: Would you be willing to come over to my house next Wednesday?**

 **Reina: It's the break day, in the middle of the week, after the first two exams.**

 **Reina: It might be nice, if you can spare the time.**

 **Kumiko: yeah!**

 **Kumiko: that'd be amazing!**

 **Kumiko: but**

 **Kumiko: what would you tell your parents?**

 **Reina: We won't have to worry about them.**

 **Reina: They'll be out that day, so it'll just be us.**

 **Kumiko: oh**

 **Kumiko: okay then**

 **Kumiko: i'll see you next wednesday, then!**

 **Reina: I still have a few days before the exams start.**

 **Reina: I'll still be able to go to Euphonium's until they do.**

 **Reina: You won't be rid of me quite that quickly.**

 **Reina: ;)**

 **Kumiko: ...**

 **Kumiko: ...**

 **Kumiko: ...**

 **Kumiko: oh my god**

 **Reina: What?**

 **Kumiko: did you seriously just do a winky-face**

 **Reina: No.**

 **Reina: I didn't.**

 **Kumiko: i'm pretty sure you did**

 **Reina: That wasn't one of those.**

 **Reina: It was**

 **Reina: ...**

 **Reina: ...**

 **Reina: ...**

 **Reina: It was a trumpet-related symbol.**

 **Reina: It wasn't a winky-face.**

 **Kumiko: sure jan**

 **Reina: What?**

 **Kumiko: it's a meme**

 **Reina: A meme?**

 **Kumiko: i can't believe this**

 **Kumiko: you don't know what a meme is?**

 **Reina: No idea.**

 **Kumiko: unbelievable**

 **Kumiko: my own girlfriend doesn't know what a meme is**

 **Reina: You . . .**

 **Reina: You consider us . . . girlfriends?**

 **Kumiko: i mean if you don't wanna have a label like that it's fine**

 **Kumiko: i just thought that it makes sense**

 **Kumiko: i mean**

 **Kumiko: we've been dating for a while now**

 **Kumiko: so we're girlfriends, right?**

 **Reina: Oh.**

 **Reina: That /would/ be an understandable way of looking at it.**

 **Reina: You should forget I've said anything.**

 **Kumiko: anyway**

 **Kumiko: bye**

 **Reina: Goodbye, Kumiko.**

Kumiko's hands were numb from the cold by the time she had hit send on the last text. Despite the freezing feelings spreading through her fingers, she didn't put her gloves back on - she felt around in her pocket for the moleskine notebook and scribbled a quick note in it, hoping that she would never need to refer back to it.

 _so, this is what they call the calm before the storm, huh?_

* * *

The kitten was curled up in Natsuki's lap when Kumiko entered the apartment, mewing softly as she stroked its back and watched an old action movie. Kumiko smirked.

"It seems like you two have become close since I left, huh?" Natsuki put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet," she whispered. "I think she's sleeping." Kumiko gave a nod of understanding.

"I'll just go to bed, then," she decided, hanging up her bag and heading for the bedroom.

"Yeah, ya should do that. I'll just stay here."

* * *

Kumiko couldn't sleep that night. She _knew_ what it was like, to see something coming undone, and she was absolutely terrified of this being it, the change in Reina's coffee order being the beginning of a very long downward spiral. Of course, it never took much for her to be unsettled - this wasn't the first time she had been scared by a tiny change, she tried to tell herself. It was the same as if Reina had gotten a haircut, or showed up at a different time, or had started using a weird slang word. _It didn't mean anything,_ Kumiko reasoned. _There's nothing to worry about._ Still, a feeling of discomfort twisted in her gut, and she eventually gave up and got out of bed, walking to the couch where Natsuki was still sitting with the kitten as the movie's credits rolled. Natsuki looked to see Kumiko standing in the hallway, clutching the paw of a stuffed animal in her hand.

"Ya couldn't sleep, huh?" she grunted, scooting over on the couch to make room for Kumiko to sit. Kumiko nodded before sitting down. "I think I know why, too."

"W-why?" Natsuki gave her a half-hearted grin, her teeth flashing white and seeming almost pointed and inhuman in the dark blue of the room.

"You're coming down from your high, aren't ya? Something tiny and persistent is nagging at y-you, and it's sending you into a hole of fear and insecurities."

"That's a pretty bleak way of looking at it."

"You're not denying it, though. Take it from me, Kumiko, don't keep chasing this ideal relationship that only really exists in your head. Look at the facts! She's a college girl, as fancy and pretentious as they come, and you're a barista at a second-rate coffeeshop living with a deadbeat screw-up. I'm at risk of sounding like a cliche movie villain here, but we're not too different, you and me. Even if, by some goddamn miracle, she leaves you peacefully instead of ripping your heart out of your chest, stomping on it, and then shoving it back inside of you with only a couple of shreds left, it's still gonna hurt a lot." Natsuki drew in a sharp breath. The kitten woke up at the noise and crawled down from the couch, pawing at the giant stuffed bear still lying on the floor. "And . . . well . . . you're not gonna be the same after that. You'll find yourself wishing that you had just _stayed in your stupid lane_ like they've all always wanted you to."

"Natsuki, you've always been so sure of this . . . of me and Reina _failing_ , but have you ever considered the idea that _maybe_ , just maybe, things will be different? We're older than you were back then, I think that we'll actually be able to talk out our problems like adults, since that's what we are."

"Yeah, sure, I'm certain of your oncoming doom, blah blah blah, I'm too narrow-minded and I'm just relying on past experiences to figure out the most likely outcome, I get it, but are you really any different?"

"What?"

"You're forcing yourself to believe that everything's gonna be fine, just because that's what's _supposed_ to happen. That's what the world tells you, isn't it? It tells you that if you're good and nice and love someone just enough, then the universe will reward you with that happily ever after you've been chasing after this whole time. That's what you want, isn't it? You want a fairytale, you want an ending where everyone's smiling and together. Bullcrap. Welcome to the real world, Kumiko."

"Natsuki, you're acting like I've never experienced anything bad in my life. I know that isn't how the world works. Just because I didn't let one bad break completely 'destroy me'-"

"T-that's what you think of me, huh?" Natsuki's hand tightened around the frayed thread and yanked it loose from the couch, letting it softly fall to the floor. Kumiko flinched. The kitten reached out to the thread and started playing with it. "It figures, doesn't it? And here I was, thinking that maybe- ah, forget it. Go back to bed, Kumiko. Good kids like you shouldn't be out this late, after all." Natsuki's voice was tinged with venom, her usual carefree disposition replaced with a tired stranger curled defensively on the couch as the room darkened. "It's not really your problem, anyway."

* * *

 _A sword rested in Kumiko's hand, and she quickly realized that she was standing in the middle of an odd forest. She didn't question either of these facts, despite her lack of experience with swords and forests. Another person, shrouded in a dark blue cloak, approached her with a_ thump _as they landed on their feet. Kumiko hardly had time to react before the mystery person raced towards her, holding a sword of their own, and Kumiko instinctively clashed her sword against the other person's, relishing the_ clang _of the metal as she dodged and swung. Suddenly, the mystery person's hood blew off, and Kumiko realized that it was Natsuki. Reina chose that moment to step out of the shadows and swing her own sword -_ does _everyone_ have swords here? _Kumiko thought - at Kumiko._

 _"Are you two seriously the only people who show up in these things anymore?!" she yelled. Natsuki and Reina stopped attacking for a moment, nodded, and then immediately resumed their swordfighting._

Kumiko woke up before the dream could be concluded. _Well, I guess that's not really a bad thing,_ she thought. _That one was weirder than most of the others._

Natsuki was still lying on the couch when Kumiko left. _I guess she went to sleep there. I should talk to her about all of this later._

* * *

The snow had completely blanketed the ground now, and Kumiko kept her hands in her pockets as she hurried to Euphonium's, still caught up in that change in Reina's coffee order and the talk with Natsuki the previous night. _I really should figure this whole thing out with her before things get worse,_ she thought. _Both of these things, actually. I don't want to-_

"Hey, Kumiko! Hey!" Kumiko turned around to see Hazuki enthusiastically waving at her. The false smile still made itself known, and Kumiko wondered if she still hadn't gotten over Shuichi. "You're never here this early. What's the occasion?" Kumiko checked the time on her phone. _It's that early?!_

"W-well, uh-"

"It doesn't matter. C'mon, Midori's probably polishing the counter all alone in there!"

True to Hazuki's words, Midori was standing at the counter when the two baristas arrived, humming to herself as Kumiko pulled on her apron.

"How's the kitten doing, Kumiko?" Midori asked.

"It's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear."

* * *

Kumiko tried to lose herself in her work, preparing drink after drink as she greeted the customers. The regulars had become lost among the crowds of businesspeople and children, all with their own demands for their coffee or hot chocolate or tea. It was overwhelming, but it gave Kumiko something to think about other than Reina and Natsuki. At least, it did until Reina walked through the door, squeezing her way past the other customers in line. Squeezing, Kumiko thought, might not have been the best word choice for it, considering the fact that what Reina was doing was more akin to deftly sliding between the people in the crowd as if she had been forcing her way through businesspeople at mediocre coffeeshops her whole life.

"Isn't it exam season at the colleges or something?" Hazuki muttered. Midori elbowed her. Kumiko's breath fell short upon seeing Reina stand in front of her. If the girl had seemed tired previously, now she looked as if she was about to collapse right there on the counter. Notes were practically overflowing from her bag, and she barely managed to pull out a wad of bills with clammy hands. Dark circles hung under her eyes as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Uh, Reina?" Kumiko mumbled. "Are you okay? You look really sleepy, maybe you should take a break from all of this and-"

"I can't." Reina's dull eyes suddenly lit up with determination. "I . . . I have to become special. This is the only way to do it, Kumiko, even if it kills me."

"That's no way to think!" Kumiko snapped. "You won't be able to function at all if you keep on going like this!"

"Yes, we've all been in college before, so I know what you're going through, but could you please hurry up?" A middle-aged woman, dressed crisply with a briefcase in her hand, tapped her foot impatiently. "You're holding up the line, in case you haven't noticed." Reina blinked.

"Sorry, ma'am," she murmured, turning to the woman and bowing politely before turning her attention back to Kumiko. "This clearly isn't the time to talk about my choices," she continued. "We're meeting next Wednesday, I think that we can talk through everything then. I might return here once or twice before then, but it's unlikely." Kumiko quickly prepared the drink, all too aware of the customers keeping their eyes glued on her every movement, and handed it to Reina, keeping her hand lingering on Reina's for just the smallest moment in hopes that Reina would give it a reassuring squeeze, or at the very least keep hers lingering on Kumiko's as well. She instead took the cup briskly, clearly attempting to retain some sense of her dignity, before exiting the coffeeshop with the mocha and Kumiko's heart resting in her hands.

* * *

 _nononononononononononono_

Kumiko was scribbling in her notebook over and over again as the break passed, replaying the conversation in her mind. Reina was slowly falling apart - no, she wasn't falling apart, she was too strong for that, she was just tired, this was what midterms were _supposed_ to do, they were supposed to push students to their limits, this was normal, this was all normal.

"Kumiko?" Midori squeaked. Kumiko stiffened.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is everything okay? You've been writing in that notebook and muttering to yourself for the past ten minutes and it's kinda freaking Hazuki out."

"What? Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine. It's nothing, just the weather. It tires us all out, y'know?" Midori raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, anyway, I'm here if you need to talk," she finally said, walking back to the counter to restart the line.

* * *

The day ended, and Kumiko left without so much as a goodbye.

 _This is nothing,_ she forced herself to think as she walked home, her pace quicker than usual. _It's nothing. I'm overreacting, that's all. Reina's fine. Just because she's working herself up over some midterms . . . that shouldn't mean anything_. The sky was already dark, and some scattered snowflakes were still falling to coat the sidewalks in a fresh layer of powder. _It shouldn't mean anything to_ us _, anyway, not as a couple, or whatever we're defining this as. It'll all be over in a few weeks, and then we'll get to go back to everything being good and nice and happy. I'm not going to get scared over nothing. I care about Reina, and she cares about me, and that's all that matters. I'm not worried. I'm not worried. I'm not . . ._ Kumiko stopped to watch the snowfall. It was beautiful, the flakes barely visible but still soft and gentle-seeming under the streetlights. It failed to instill the same sense of wonder that had filled her atop that roof at the restaurant. All she could think of was Reina, the way she had been so willing to find something great even in the midst of that disastrous dinner. They were _dating_ now, but Kumiko wondered if that even meant anything. It was just a label, wasn't it? It wasn't going to protect her from whatever those dreams seemed dead-set on warning her about. It wasn't going to help her at all, really. _I should talk to her. It'd be best to get this all sorted out before the midterms even start. Nip it in the bud, or whatever._

 **Kumiko: reina?**

 **Kumiko: i'm sorry about today**

 **Kumiko: i would've smacked that lady right in the face if i had been close enough**

 **Kumiko: but then i guess i would've gotten fired**

 **Kumiko: anyway**

 **Kumiko: i want to help you with your midterms**

 **Kumiko: in any way i can**

 **Kumiko: next wednesday will be good**

 **Kumiko: but until then**

 **Kumiko: take care of yourself, okay?**

 **Kumiko: please**

 **Kumiko: for me**

* * *

"Something happened with umbrella girl, didn't it?" Natsuki sighed, turning off the teen sitcom that had been playing on the television as she shifted on the couch. The kitten mewed in protect and stubbornly put a paw on the remote.

"You could tell?"

"It's as plain as the lead of that sitcom I was watching. Man, those things are stupid. Anyway, what was it?"

"Nothing important," Kumiko muttered. "I think the midterms are getting to her, that's all."

"Well, that has to suck. She won't have time for you, you know. Maybe you'll even have to _spend time with me."_ Kumiko knew that Natsuki was being sarcastic, but she figured that she deserved it. _I_ have _been kinda ignoring her lately. Maybe . . ._

"Hey, you know what?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go and do something tomorrow, just the two of us? I'll ask Hazuki and Midori to cover for me, and we can go to a movie or something. It'll be fun." Natsuki pondered the offer for a moment.

"Yeah, that might be fun. It beats sitting around here with this jerk, that's for sure." She gestured to the television, then to the kitten, then to herself. "Tomorrow afternoon, then?" Kumiko nodded.

"Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

 _The ground was covered in a layer of dust, as if it had been undisturbed for many years and was now left for Kumiko to wander. There were a few buildings around her, too, but nobody seemed to occupy them._

 _"Hello?" Kumiko called, looking around for someone, anyone, in this strange landscape. "Is anybody here?" She kicked up dust as she walked, coughing and wheezing. Everything was gray and dull, like the city before a storm, but it was the driest place she had ever seen, completely devoid of life. Finally, after what felt like hours, Kumiko saw two figures perched on one of the buildings, overlooking the still city. "Hey!" she yelled. "I'm down here! Can you hear me?" There was no response. It started to rain, distracting Kumiko from the two strangers on the building, but it only took her a moment to realize that it wasn't really raining, but instead the dust had began to swirl around her flooding all of her senses until it became a vortex, and she was trapped inside, screaming for help, but the two strangers on the building didn't respond, they didn't even move as Kumiko felt the dust filling her eyes until she couldn't even see the two strangers anymore and everything went black._

 _"Stop!"_ Kumiko screeched, grasping at the ends of her pillow. She looked around at the familiar surroundings of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. _It was a dream. I'm not breathing in dust in an empty city._ The bedsheets were twisted at strange angles, and Kumiko realized that she must have been thrashing around in her sleep. Natsuki was still curled up in her own bed, the kitten softly breathing on top of her back. _Things are fine. It's all going to be okay._ The dream had briefly distracted Kumiko from her waking problems, and she was reminded with a pang of Reina's strange behavior. _It'll be fine. I'm going to be on a nice friend-date with Natsuki, anyhow. Maybe it'll be a better distraction than creepy dreams about dust and shadowy strangers._

Kumiko slipped out of the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Natsuki's peaceful rest.

* * *

Kumiko was already beginning to serve drinks to the first customers of the day when she received a string of messages, her phone vibrating in her pocket.

 **Natsuki: hey**

 **Natsuki: so**

 **Natsuki: would a movie at 5:30 work?**

 **Natsuki: i looked at the showtimes and apparently the last theater showing of that action movie is gonna be at our local place**

 **Natsuki: and i still haven't seen it**

 **Natsuki: so**

 **Natsuki: kinda obvious that we should go**

 **Kumiko: yeah, that'd actually work really well!**

 **Kumiko: i'll talk to hazuki and midori**

 **Kumiko: i'm sure they'll say yes, though**

 **Kumiko: i'll pick you up at the apartment**

 **Natsuki: no need**

 **Natsuki: ya can just meet me outside of the coffeeshop**

 **Kumiko: got it**

 **Kumiko: see you then!**

 **Natsuki: yeah**

* * *

Reina didn't show up that day. Kumiko searched for her, among the dozens of workers ordering their morning coffee, but she never appeared. Midori respectfully didn't ask. Hazuki, however, wasn't quite as considerate and continued to peek over Kumiko's shoulder, trying to figure out who she was looking for. Kumiko tried to forget about Reina's disappearance, serving drink after drink in hopes that the trumpet player would show up. _She_ did _say that she might not be able to make it here for a few days. I shouldn't be worried about that, at least. I'm sure she's just studying. There's nothing to worry about._

"Kumiko, I know that you're probably thinking about something really deep or whatever, but we need you in the real world," Hazuki said, interrupting Kumiko's thoughts. "The line's getting really long!" Kumiko sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Five-thirty felt like an eternity away for most of the day, but Kumiko was finally able to explain her early exit to Hazuki and Midori when Natsuki strutted into view outside, pressing her face against the coffeeshop's window.

"Yeah, of course we'll cover for you!" Midori said. "After all, it's thanks to you that one of those kittens found a home!" Kumiko smiled.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as she walked outside to join Natsuki.

"We really haven't done anything together in forever," Natsuki noted as she walked, keeping her steps in time with Kumiko's. "I mean, it's probably because of umbrella girl and stuff." Natsuki's expression darkened for a moment.

"We, uh, we shouldn't worry about that now," Kumiko replied hurriedly, listening to the _crunch_ of snow underfoot. "Reina's doing her college stuff, it'll just be us, hanging out together."

"Yeah. The two of us seeing a movie. Just like the old days, I guess."

"Exactly."

The movie theater was in sight before long, and Natsuki grinned.

"I know that you've seen this before with umbrella girl, but ya can't spoil what happens at the end, okay?" she said. Kumiko stared at her.

"Natsuki, do you really think I'm the kind of person who would spoil a movie? I'd never _dream_ of doing such a-" Natsuki had become rooted in her tracks, all of the color drained from her face.

"W-we should go," she muttered, grabbing Kumiko's arm.

"Why?" Kumiko noticed two people walking towards her and Natsuki, hand-in-hand.

"It's nothing, I think I just forgot to feed the cat or something."

"That girl seems to know you, though." One of the other people on the sidewalk, a woman about the same age as Natsuki, was waving to her enthusiastically.

"Natsuki! Hey! Hey! Natsuki! Is that you?" The girl dragged her partner - a scruffy-looking man, Kumiko noticed - to greet the two. Natsuki was struggling to maintain her composure, and Kumiko could feel her hands shaking. "Man, I haven't seen you in _years_! Where have you _been_?"

" _I_ stayed in the same place," Natsuki replied curtly, her words even and measured. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Aw, c'mon, Natsuki, don't be like that!" the girl laughed, good-naturedly punching Natsuki's arm. "It's been _years_ , I haven't even introduced you to my fiancé!" She turned to the man standing next to her. "Natsuki, this is-"

"Yeah, I think I get the context." Natsuki briskly shook the man's hand before quickly wiping her hand on her pants.

"Anyway, there's something about you that seems really different," the girl continued. "You look really tired, is that it?"

"No thanks to you for that," Natsuki muttered. Kumiko stiffened. The puzzle pieces were starting to come together. _Oh, crap._ "I don't have a job, if that's what you're asking."

"Hmm, it might be something about your appearance."

"A lot can change in five years. Ya . . . you can't just assume that everything's going to stay static forever."

"What? I wasn't really thinking along those lines, to be honest." The man stroked his beard. It made Kumiko vaguely uncomfortable for reasons she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Your hair's longer," the girl commented, reaching out to touch the purple ends of Natsuki's ponytail. Natsuki flinched and pulled away.

"Listen, it's been great seeing you and stuff, but I really think we need to go now."

"Really? We could have you over for dinner. We live really close to here, actually."

"No," Natsuki growled. "We have things to do, too, you know." The girl sighed.

"Oh, well, if you insist." Suddenly, the girl pulled Natsuki into a hug. Natsuki seemed to be paralyzed for a moment, her entire being weak and vulnerable as the girl held her in a firm embrace. Natsuki pushed her away after a few seconds, her hands twitching. The girl took the hand of her fiancé again and put it in her own before cheerfully skipping away. "Bye, Natsuki!" Natsuki turned away and started running almost instantly, her shoes sending flurries of snow up behind her. Kumiko scrambled to catch up, running through blocks of passerby streaming by with their lives untouched by this event.

"Natsuki!" she yelled, stopping the girl in front of an alleyway. Natsuki finally paused and pulled her jacket closer, as if she was hoping that it would protect her. She didn't move as Kumiko approached her, and a sudden heave of her shoulders made it clear that she was crying. Natsuki slowly turned around, and Kumiko could see tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, just about to spill out. The sun had gone down - it was wintertime, after all, and that could only mean the days starting and ending earlier.

"All this time, I kept on deluding myself into thinking that maybe it wasn't as bad as I feared," Natsuki muttered to herself, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Even so, _even so,_ it ended up pretty much _destroying_ me, and what satisfaction do I get out of it? None." Kumiko could see her hand curling into a fist. "I'm sick of it, Kumiko, I'm sick of all of this."

"Natsuki, I-"

"You . . . _ya_ think I'm pathetic, don't you?" Natsuki spat. "You thought that I might be a bit better than this, but of course, _of frickin' course_ I'm not."

"I never said-"

"There's somethin' kinda artful about it, isn't there? Cracking until that goddamn façade I've been trying so hard to protect just comes crashing down. It's like a scene out of one of umbrella girl's novels, honestly."

"Natsuki, I can help you, I'm sorry, I just . . ."

"You _what_ , Kumiko?" Natsuki's voice was wavering now, and she started to walk away. "I think I just need to be alone for a while, okay?" Natsuki gave her a twisted smile, as fake and cheap as Hazuki's after the festival. Kumiko slowly backed away. "Yeah, you go and run away. I'll find some way to cope, without you or umbrella girl or a bullcrap movie. _Watch me,_ Kumiko! Just watch me!" Natsuki hurried into the night before more tears fell. Kumiko pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped on a familiar number.

"H-hey, Reina?" she mumbled, trying to hear over the static and the night wind.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed over at your house tonight? I kinda got into another fight with my roommate, and this one seemed pretty bad, so I think it'd be best if I avoided the apartment tonight."

"You would have to sleep on the couch. My parents don't allow visitors in my room."

"The couch sounds fine. Is that a yes, then?"

"I suppose so. Where are you right now?"

"I'm a few blocks away from that movie theater."

"You're actually fairly close, then. I'll text you the address, you can probably figure out where it is."

"Okay." Reina hung up with a _click_ , and Kumiko saw the message with Reina's address blink on her screen.

* * *

Kumiko arrived at Reina's door several minutes later, her fingers numb from the cold. Reina greeted her with a quick nod before ushering her to the couch. Kumiko stared at the house in awe.

"This place is really impressive," she murmured.

"Keep your voice down," Reina whispered. "If my parents wake up and hear you, they'll start trying to start a conversation, and then neither of us will be able to sleep. I need my sleep, too." It was less noticeable in the dim lighting of the house, but Reina still looked exhausted. "I have a blanket on the couch. You'll probably be able to sleep fairly well. I'll walk you home early in the morning tomorrow." Kumiko planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Reina," she said. _Maybe things will be okay, after all. I mean, Reina's letting me sleep at her house. That's not a thing someone does if they don't care, right?_ Kumiko laid down on the couch and bundled herself in the blanket.

"Now, you sound like you've had a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 _It was snowing, this time, and it filled Kumiko with a sense of peace. Nothing bad could ever happen in the snow, right? Reina stood beside her, breathing in the winter air with a smile on her face._

 _"So, this is how things are supposed to be, huh?" Kumiko murmured. Reina turned to her, but when Kumiko looked at her face, it didn't belong to Reina anymore. It was Natsuki, sobbing and and screaming incomprehensible words at Kumiko, breaking away and running into the snow, far, far away until Kumiko couldn't see her anymore._

 _"She must be upset," Reina said, and Kumiko breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her still standing there as if she hadn't suddenly turned into Natsuki a moment ago. "It would be a shame if-"_

"Kumiko, I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but we need to leave soon." Reina - the real Reina, not a strange dream-version of her that somehow managed to exist in two places at the same time - was gently shaking Kumiko on the couch, clearly having just woken up herself. "I know a taxicab service, they'll take us back to your apartment, even at this time." Kumiko sleepily nodded before reaching up to pull Reina in for a kiss.

"Mmf . . . you're really amazing, Reina . . ." she mumbled.

"We don't have time for that," Reina said, pushing Kumiko's hand back down. "The taxi will be here any minute, you should gather your things and I'll accompany you there."

* * *

The taxi ride, as it turned out, was one of those most awkward things Kumiko had ever experienced. Reina didn't speak, she merely read over her notes while occasionally staring out the window. Kumiko still wasn't entirely awake yet, and she had almost forgotten about the reason why she had stayed over at Reina's in the first place. She didn't have any idea as to what Natsuki could have done the previous night, and she didn't particularly want to find out.

"I have to get back to college," Reina said as she approached the apartment's door. Kumiko's hand rested on the cold, shiny knob. "I'll be late, otherwise." Reina turned away briskly and walked down the hallway.

"Bye!" Kumiko called after her. Reina gave her a small wave, almost as if it was an afterthought. With a sigh, Kumiko opened the apartment's door. Natsuki was sprawled out on the couch, not moving. The kitten repeatedly licked her hand as it mewed softly. "Natsuki?" Kumiko said. "Are you okay?" Natsuki groaned and looked up to face her.

"What do you think?" she snapped. The kitten jumped back. Natsuki sighed, rubbing her temples. Kumiko wondered what she had done the previous night. "Sit down," Natsuki continued. Kumiko obeyed and sat on the arm of the couch. "Listen, Kumiko, because I don't know if I'll be able to say this a second time."

"I'm listening."

"I'm not gonna pretend that this is the worst thing to ever happen to anyone, because I know that isn't true. I'm not the first person to ever get their heart broken by some random jerk they fell for in high school. That's about as common as rain around here. See, the only thing that really sets me apart from all of those people is the fact that I let it screw me up for _way_ longer than it should have. What do people usually do to get over their significant other, anyway? Cry for a week? Throw out all of the crap that reminds them of their ex? You know what I did, Kumiko?" Natsuki paused, chuckling quietly. It was a low, throaty sound, and Kumiko could hear every shred of weariness held in that laugh. "I never got over it. I dropped out of school, dated every girl I saw, and pretty much just let myself fall apart while still hoping that maybe, someday, she'd come back and hold me in her arms and fix everything. I was an idiot, Kumiko." Natsuki looked defeated, slumped over on the couch with exhaustion evident on her face. "I wasn't too different from you, really. I let her into every aspect of my life until it was tangled with hers, and I really did believe that she would deliver on that unspoken promise we had made every time we kissed in an alley or a diner, the promise that we'd be together forever." She was forcing out her words in between fits of laughter, now, the bitterness practically radiating from her body. "I guess if you put enough faith in someone like that, they'll always let you down in the end, huh?"

"Natsuki, if this is-"

"Don't worry, it's not about umbrella girl. I couldn't give two craps about her right now, honestly."

"R-right. Sorry, continue."

"I _trusted_ her, and even during those years when I didn't know a thing about what the hell she was doing, I _still_ hoped that she'd come back, but now . . ." Natsuki didn't finish the thought.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki."

"What's there to be sorry for?" Natsuki laughed, sniffing a bit as she did so. Kumiko noticed that her eyes were still puffy, and she felt a wave of regret as she realized that her roommate, her _friend_ had probably been wandering the city alone in the cold, and all she had done was run away to Reina, still hoping that she'd fix the problem, somehow. "It's not your fault. She . . . she didn't even apologize. We haven't seen each other in _five frickin' years_ and the first thing she does is introduce me to her sleazebag of a fiancé. Even something as small as 'hey, we used to date in high school and I was the light of your life back then, sorry for not keeping in touch' would've sufficed, you know?"

"She probably just didn't want to make a scene."

"'Make a scene?' Kumiko, it's not like she was ever scared of what people thought."

"I thought you said that she was the one who wanted to keep your relationship a secret."

"That was a safety thing, more than anything. She didn't care about much else. I guess she's changed, though. Probably because of that creep holding her hand the whole time. She was being careful." Natsuki snorted. "Ha. Careful. What a wimp. I figure that'd mean she's stopped charging headfirst into things, too, like she did with me." Kumiko tensed.

"I think you should go back to sleep," she said, not wanting to hear any more. "You look exhausted."

"I would assume that's because I didn't sleep at all last night." Kumiko sighed.

"That's, uh, that's really just showing that you _absolutely need to get sleep_. I have to go to work, but you're on house arrest until I get back, okay? You need sleep to function, everyone knows that."

"You sound like a mom."

"I don't care. Go to sleep, Natsuki."

* * *

Kumiko was plagued with thought after thought as she walked to work, coming in sharp fragments that wouldn't stop jabbing their edges into her mind. _The winter crowd is taking a toll on Hazuki and Midori, Natsuki's pretty much having a mental breakdown, and Reina . . ._ Kumiko stopped, her shoes shuffling in the snow. _It looks like this whole "special" thing on top of college stuff is becoming too much for her to bear._

"Kumiko! Hey!" Kumiko looked up to face the storefront. Hazuki was waving to her and yelling, her voice traveling through the glass window. "Quit standing there in the snow! We need you before the first customers start pouring in!" Kumiko nodded and walked inside.

"Are you doing alright?" Midori asked. "You're kinda slouching."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kumiko muttered. "I had a long night, that's all."

"We've all been there before, haven't we?" Hazuki sighed. "You really should take a day off if you aren't feeling well, though."

"It's nothing," Kumiko reassured her as the first customer entered the coffeeshop.

* * *

Reina didn't show up that day. Kumiko searched for her face in the crowds, absentmindedly preparing drinks as she waited for the trumpet player to arrive. She never did.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" Midori whispered. Kumiko flinched.

"W-who?" she mumbled, playing dumb. Hazuki was only standing a few feet away.

"I know who it is," Midori continued. "I think it's going to be okay, whatever's going on. I mean, I never really thought I'd find Tuba-kun, but now she's safe at home with a nice warm blanket and lots of food!"

"Midori, I don't really see how your cat applies to this-"

"Just trust me, Kumiko! Things will turn out okay, I promise!" Midori suddenly took on a determined demeanor. "You're a good person, and good people always get rewarded in the end."

"When did you become so wise beyond your years?"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Hey, Kumiko, Midori, I need a bit of help over here!" Hazuki yelled, stopping the conversation. "I think school just let out for the little kids, and it's kind of a madhouse right now." Kumiko sighed and returned to work.

* * *

Midori's words didn't particularly help as Kumiko continued through her day with her thoughts still caught on Reina. The naive belief that everything paid off in the end - that was what had lead to Natsuki's downfall, it seemed, and Kumiko didn't want to go down that same path. The end of the day came all too soon and not soon enough, and Kumiko walked home in the gradually melting snow, feeling more alone than ever.

Natsuki was fast asleep on the couch when Kumiko opened the apartment's door, breathing softly as the kitten rolled around on the floor. Kumiko smiled. _At least she listened this time_ , she thought.

"Mmf . . . don't . . . don't do it . . ." Natsuki mumbled in her sleep, twitching slightly. "It's not . . . it's not your fault . . ." Kumiko gently squeezed her hand and headed to the bedroom, too tired from the day to do anything else.

* * *

 _'"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" a voice spoke from the shadows. Kumiko was alone in a dark room, standing beneath a single spotlight. "Of course, I wouldn't expect much else, really." Another pair of footsteps entered the room, but both people remained hidden, cloaked in darkness._

 _"What are you doing, Kumiko?" Kumiko turned to the direction of the second voice. "What is it that you're planning to do with your life?"_

 _"Shut up, you," the first voice snapped. "She doesn't need you."_

 _"I do," Kumiko muttered, unsure of who she was even speaking to. "I can't . . . I can't leave you."_

 _"Pathetic," the first voice continued, stomping a foot on the ground. "Relying on others is only going to get you hurt."_

 _"I'm inclined to agree, actually," the second voice said. Kumiko had a fairly good idea of who they were now, and she wasn't particularly surprised._

 _"C-can we please stop this now?" Kumiko mumbled, peering into the shadows._

 _"You don't understand," the first voice growled._

 _"You don't understand," the second voice echoed._

 _"P-please," Kumiko whispered, trembling as she tried to run away, but she was rooted in place._

 _"You don't understand."_

 _"You don't understand."_

 _"S-stop."_

youdon'tunderstandyoudon'tunderstandyoudon'tunderstand

 _"Stop!"_

youdon'tunderstandyoudon'tunderstandyoudon'tunderstand

 _"Stop it!"_

Kumiko woke up shaking, her hands cold and sweaty from clutching the sheets. Natsuki wasn't in her bed, and Kumiko figured that she was probably still on the couch. She didn't dare disturb her as she quietly slipped out of the apartment, bracing herself for another day of monotony and the distinctively Reina-less presence of the coffeeshop's customers.

* * *

 **Kumiko: reina?**

 **Kumiko: hey**

 **Kumiko: just wanted to say that i hope your exams are going well**

 **Kumiko: tomorrow's wednesday, isn't it?**

 **Kumiko: i'm excited to see you again**

 **Kumiko: it's been a long week without you, y'know**

 **Kumiko: but**

 **Kumiko: i guess all of the stuff with my roommate hasn't been helping either, really**

 **Kumiko: she never leaves the apartment nowadays**

 **Kumiko: i'm worried about her**

 **Kumiko: but i can't really do anything about it**

 **Kumiko: say, are you studying psychology in college?**

 **Kumiko: maybe you'll have some advice about how to deal with...whatever's going on**

 **Kumiko: i mean, i figured that it was just grief or something**

 **Kumiko: mourning her past relationship or whatever**

 **Kumiko: but she just seems more bitter, more exhausted, more everything**

 **Kumiko: anyway**

 **Kumiko: i'll see you tomorrow**

 **Kumiko: can't wait!**

 **Kumiko: i'm at euphonium's now, so i'll stop spamming you with these messages**

Kumiko put the phone back in her bag with a sigh. It had been several days since Natsuki's uncomfortable reunion with her high school lover, and Kumiko had grown more and more fearful of what lied ahead. _It's tomorrow,_ she thought, walking through the coffeeshop's door with her hands jammed in her pockets. Her gloves were all but useless at this point, just a couple of threads loosely held together on her fingers. _I just have to get through today, and then everything will be fine tomorrow. This is just a low point, it'll all get better soon enough. I'll help Reina study, and then we'll renew our feelings for each other through that. We'll be together for a long time, right? That's what happens with people who date and both have feelings for each other, they stay together if it works._ The first group of customers - a group of four teenagers - strutted inside with grins on their faces. _What're they so happy about?_ Kumiko wondered.

"We'll take five lattes to go, please," the tallest one said.

"Who's the fifth one for?" Hazuki asked. Kumiko sighed. "I mean, aren't there only four of you? What're you going to do with the fifth?"

"Oh, it's not for us," one of the teenagers said. "It's for him." The teenager pointed to a dog tied to a pole outside.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that's a bit strange, right?" Midori whispered.

"You're not," Hazuki responded.

"I'll have those ready for you in a moment," Kumiko said, preparing the drinks. The teenagers dropped a pile of coins in her hand as they skipped off with their lattes.

"Those kids seemed really happy, didn't they?" Midori said.

"Yeah." Kumiko wondered if she had ever given off that same impression. She wasn't that happy-go-lucky now, that was for sure. "They did."

* * *

The day crawled by, as they always seemed to do now. Midori occasionally gave Kumiko sympathetic smiles, while Hazuki continued to serve the customers with her false grins. As soon as the hand on the clock moved to the end of the day, Kumiko grabbed her bag and headed for the apartment. The snow was dirty, now, covered in grit and footprints and pretty much everything else. Kumiko figured that it would melt soon.

* * *

Natsuki was curled up on the couch, blankly watching an old horror thriller.

"Can you believe that people used to think this stuff was scary?" she chuckled. Her voice had changed since that night - the casual roughness was gone, replaced by a bitter, clear, deliberate tone that drew out every vowel when she spoke. "It's so _stupid."_

"Yeah, it is," Kumiko murmured, hanging up her bag and going to the bedroom. _I should get plenty of rest for tomorrow,_ she thought. _It'd be nice to be fully awake for every single moment with Reina._ She fell onto her bed with an unceremonious _thunk_ and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kumiko woke with the sun filtering through her window. _Huh_ , she thought. _I guess my dreams_ weren't _some kind of surreal nightmare hell for once. That's a good sign, right?_ She jumped out of bed with a spring in her step, filled with a strange combination of hope and foreboding flitting around in her stomach. Natsuki had finally started sleeping in her bed again, and Kumiko softly waved to her before leaving the apartment with the bag in her hand.

* * *

The sun was barely shining through the clouds when Kumiko walked to work, tightly holding her bag, but it was still enough to reduce the snow to slushy mush, splashing when she stepped through it. The Euphonium's storefront came into view, and Kumiko took a deep breath. _I just have to get through this workday and then I'll get to be with Reina. Everything that's been happening these past few weeks . . . it's all been leading up to this, right? It'll all be okay, just as long as I make it through to day and meet Reina at her house. It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay._

"You seem to be in a better mood," Midori commented as Kumiko pulled on her apron. "Is it about her?" the smaller barista added. Kumiko quickly nodded before facing Hazuki.

"The weather's pretty crappy out there, so I think the workload might be a bit lighter," Kumiko said. Hazuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," she sighed. "I mean, I haven't really heard _any_ news all day, since it's early in the morning and newscasters put me in a bad mood, but you know what I mean."

* * *

Kumiko pushed her way through the day, relieved by the slight relaxation in customers. She tired to ignore the feelings of dread sinking in her chest, and instead focused on the excitement - she was going to see Reina again! Nothing bad could happen when she was reunited with her girlfriend after almost two weeks, she figured. The universe, the unseeable scales of justice that probably controlled the fairness of her everyday actions, wouldn't allow it. She barely noticed when Hazuki and Midori started to put away their aprons and pack up their things.

"The day's over, Kumiko," Hazuki said, walking out the door.

"Go to her," Midori whispered. "She seems nice, I think I trust her." Kumiko nodded. She proceeded to run as fast as she could across the sidewalks, eventually finding Reina's house and quickly ringing the doorbell. Reina opened the door. Kumiko thought that she would be used to seeing how tired Reina was, but her dark eye-circles and slouched posture still came as a surprise, a mug of coffee resting in her hand. Despite that, the sight of her filled Kumiko with immense relief, and she wrapped her arms around the other girl without a second thought. She still smelled like rosemary, and Kumiko greedily breathed in the scent as if it was providing her life force, and she figured that it was, in a way.

"I made snacks," Reina said, gesturing to a coffee table with two bowls of crackers on it. Kumiko loosened her grip and allowed Reina to lead her to the couch, putting down her bag. Notes were scattered around the coffee table, filled with Reina's small, neat handwriting. Kumiko still didn't understand any of it, and it didn't seem like Reina fully understood the material, either, considering the fact that she was blankly staring at the same piece of paper for five minutes.

"I, uh, I don't really get this stuff, is it advanced?" Kumiko inquired. Reina blinked and put down the paper.

"It is," she said. "I've been dully following along, trying to pull my way through this semester so that I'll have enough credits to apply to a music school. It's difficult, and this is my sixth cup of coffee today." Reina held up her mug - designs of music notes and trumpets were painted along the sides, and the handle was shaped like a treble clef. Kumiko wondered if it was filled with a grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non-fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha. "But I have to do this. I've been studying non-stop these past few weeks, and I think it might finally be starting to pay off."

"You look exhausted, though." Kumiko put a hand on Reina's shoulder. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, and Kumiko knew that she needed to fix it _right now_ before things got worse.

"I've told you, Kumiko, I have to-"

"Your parents aren't home, are they?"

"No, they're not, but I don't see how-" Reina never finished her sentence. Kumiko pulled her in, crashing her lips against Reina's in a movement driven by desperation, but she forgot about why she was there as soon as she could feel Reina's body, her pulse, her skin as she returned the kiss with full force. Kumiko laced her fingers through Reina's hair, trying to get closer, closer, as close as she could, shuddering as Reina wrapped her soft hands around her neck, deftly moving her hands down Kumiko's back until she reached her waist. Kumiko opened her eyes for a moment to see Reina's mouth curled into a smirk while still keeping Kumiko's lips locked against her own, softly nuzzling her while she tried to pull the girl down onto the couch, and Kumiko, in a burst of pure bravery and desire, joined her, pulling away for just a moment to look down. Kumiko wanted every inch of her, every single radiating warm part of the girl who was currently staring up into her eyes. She came back into the kiss, feeling herself become wrapped in the bubble of stars once again as she pushed back into Reina's embrace, clutching the soft fabric of her sweater. Kumiko didn't remember why she was there, why her stomach had been churning mere minutes beforehand. There was only _here_ and _now_ , and both of those were occupied by Reina.' _This is what it's supposed to be like, isn't it?_ Kumiko thought. _This is how things should be._ The thoughts were quickly swept away by another kiss, and Kumiko figured that this would last forever, her and Reina on the couch with nothing else standing in between them. _This is going to stay. I was an idiot for worrying, wasn't I? This is all turning out fine._ The thoughts were really just concepts at this point, with the embrace and the kiss stealing away any shred of common sense. This was precisely why Kumiko didn't even react when Reina pushed her away, sitting back up on the couch and sighing.

"R-Reina?" Kumiko whispered, suddenly remembering every fear that seemed to be leading up to this moment, no matter how many times she had tried to pretend it didn't exist.

"Kumiko. . ." Hearing her name on Reina's tongue still made her weak, but she didn't want to hear what Reina was going to follow it with. "I've been trying so hard to keep all of this together. . . I've been trying so much harder than I should. I . . . I can't give up, though. I can't, Kumiko, and I thought you understood that."

"Isn't there another way?" Kumiko said, forcing herself to hold her fragmented emotions together. She wasn't going to break down now, not in front of the very girl she had been trying to keep close to her side. "T-to become special, I mean? There has to be another way, Reina, a way that isn't slowly killing you?"

"No." Reina's eyes were set ablaze, with a look of determination that Kumiko had always admired, but now she could see that it was only hurting both of them. "I have to become special. If you can't understand that-"

"I do, I do understand, Reina, please don't-"

"I'm sorry, Kumiko, but I don't think this is working out." The world was crumbling. Kumiko was coming undone.

"Reina, don't leave, please, this has been the best time of my life, please don't leave me, I can't . . ." Kumiko's eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry, Reina, this isn't how it's supposed to go, this isn't how fairytales are supposed to end, I can't just-"

"There's a reason why fairytales don't exist. It's getting late. You should go home."

"Reina, I'm begging you, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Kumiko, but this is how it is. I can't continue on like this, and it doesn't seem like you can, either."

"Reina . . ." Kumiko had run out of things to say. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door before Reina could see the tears threatening to spill. Reina watched her leave, slightly wavering as she stood in the cold.

* * *

Kumiko trudged home alone in the crumbling snow, clutching her bag to her chest as she held back the tears that were trying to force their way out of her eyes. She gave up on keeping them contained halfway across the road. The snow was cold, but it offered her company as she sat down, weeping on the sidewalk. Nobody was outside to see her, and she didn't mind that. She cried until she felt hollow, and stood up with shaky legs, continuing her walk with hunched shoulders and a heavy heart.

* * *

"Kumiko?" Natsuki grunted as she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and looked over Kumiko's tear-stained cheeks, her pants covered in dirty snow. "You know, an asshole would say I told you so," Natsuki began. Kumiko sniffed. Natsuki pulled her into a tight hug, refusing to let go. "I think I've given up on being an asshole after last week, though." Kumiko cried into her shoulder, letting tears she didn't know she still had fall onto Natsuki's sweater. Natsuki didn't release her hold on the girl, not letting go until Kumiko's tears had run dry.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n:** bless band name generators

also i was not expecting to spend my thanksgiving break googling angry breakup songs but here i am

* * *

"Hey, who's this?" Natsuki was crouched over Kumiko's phone as the other girl slept beside her on the couch. She had fallen asleep after hours of choked sobbing into Natsuki's arms, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the heartbroken girl next to her.

"It's Hazuki!" the voice on the other end chirped, bright and cheerful despite the fact that it was early in the morning. "Hey, you're not Kumiko. Why're you using her phone?"

"She's only got a few contacts in her phone. I figured that there was a good chance that ya were one of her coworkers. Ya _are_ one of her coworkers, right?"

"Yeah, I am. What's up with that weird accent?"

"I'm not gonna honor ya with my real voice. Anyway, I just figured I'd tell ya that Kumiko probably won't be at work today. She went through some pretty bad crap with her girlfriend, so-"

"Her girlfriend? She's just upset because something bad happened with a close buddy of hers?" Natsuki gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples.

"Listen, little miss perky, me and Kumiko are both les-"

"Less than capable of calling the manager? Hmm, yeah, I get it. Nobody knows who the manager really is. They're shrouded in mystery, that manager. I guess I'm the only real option aside from Midori, then, huh? I get it now. Don't worry, I'll cover for Kumiko. She's a nice girl. She doesn't seem to have much luck with guys, though."

"Hazu-whatever-your-name-is, I swear to god-"

"Bye, Kumiko's friend!" The phone hung up with a _click_. Natsuki sighed. Kumiko opened her eyes.

"T-that . . . that wasn't real, right?" she whispered. Natsuki clenched a pillow. "S-she didn't . . . she didn't really . . ." Kumiko scanned Natsuki's face for any signs of confusion, anything at all that would tell her that she had just been having a nightmare, that Reina still cared about her. Natsuki only looked down, unable to meet Kumiko's eyes. "I-it was real, then?" Natsuki nodded.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I guess it was only a matter of . . . ah, screw it. It's not your fault. I was sure that something this, even if it wasn't this bad, would happen at some point, if you want the truth. I just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't screw you up as badly as it did when it happened to me, if it ever did. I was just trying to protect you, Kumiko, but I never really thought it'd come to this."

"N-no, you were right," Kumiko sniffed. "I guess I was an idiot, huh? Fairytales don't exist. I should've figured that out a long time ago."

"Kumiko, I've lost a lot, and I pretty much let that destroy me, but you can't . . . you can't give up, okay?"

"It's kind of late for that, don't you think?" Kumiko chuckled. "A-anyway, I should probably get to work."

"Don't bother. I already got that sorted out."

"How?"

"That's not important right now. The real problem we've got here is the fact that we're both pathetic couch potatoes getting over our exes, so you should get plenty of rest, okay? Don't push yourself. Go back to bed. Umbrella girl can't hurt ya in your sleep, right?" Kumiko thought back to all of the dreams she had been through, every single creepy, surreal moment when Reina filled the starring role.

"Y-yeah," she said. "I'll try." She moved to get up, but Natsuki gently stopped her.

"There's no need for that. I dragged over one of the blankets last night." Natsuki gestured to a tattered red blanket draped over the couch.

"Thanks," Kumiko grunted, taking the blanket and wrapping herself in it. She was asleep before she knew it.

 _It was nighttime, Kumiko realized, and snow was falling onto the sidewalks, coating the buildings and the streetlights in a layer of white._

 _"It's peaceful, isn't it?" the person standing next to her noted. Kumiko turned to face the person and saw a dark-haired girl in white gloves, smiling as she watched the snowfall._

 _"Reina?" Something felt off. Reina wasn't supposed to be here, was she? Wasn't there . . . wasn't there something that had happened? "Why're you here?" Reina tilted her head._

 _"Why wouldn't I be here?" she said. "You invited me to watch the stars with you. I'm a bit confused as to why you chose the sidewalk, but I suppose the snowfall is just as nice."_

 _"R-right. I invited you here." It must have been Kumiko's imagination. There wasn't anything wrong. She was 'here,' with the girl she . . . the girl she . . ._

 _"Kumiko?" Kumiko jumped. "You looked like you were lost in thought for a moment there."_

 _"S-sorry, I was just thinking about how cute you looked." Reina's cheeks turned red._

 _"You're terrible," she huffed, tugging her scarf closer._

 _"H-hey, Reina?" Kumiko murmured._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"W-would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" Reina blinked, adjusting her scarf. She nodded after a moment of deliberation. Kumiko cupped Reina's face in her hands without a second thought, catching a whiff of rosemary among the crisp winter air._ This feels right, _Kumiko thought._ This is how it's supposed to be, isn't it? _Reina closed the distance between their lips, and Kumiko melted into the kiss, feeling at peace. Reina pulled away as she smiled and took hold of Kumiko's hand. The two girls stood together in comfortable silence, keeping their hands intertwined. Nothing had ever felt more right._

Kumiko woke up to her hand tightly curled around the end of the blanket. Natsuki was digging through a box in the corner of the room. The dream was still vivid in Kumiko's mind as she remembered everything that had happened. Curling back into a ball underneath the blanket, she felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as she clenched the blanket. It felt worse than the nightmares, it had been so _real_ that Kumiko had foolishly assumed, even in a few waking moments before her senses came back to her, that it _was_ real and that Reina wasn't off at college, probably not even thinking about the girl whose heart she had torn in two. It didn't really feel like it had been torn, though. Kumiko tried to ignore what it _did_ feel like - a rock, dragging her to the ground - and focused on letting the wet, heavy tears soak into the couch cushions. It still didn't quite feel real, like someone had tried to pull her soul out of her body but had given up halfway through. Perhaps she just wasn't willing to admit that this was real, that she was curled in the fetal position on a ratty couch with tear-stained cushions instead of smiling at Reina in Euphonium's, holding her hand and giving her that ever-so-familiar grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non-fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha in exchange for crumpled bills.

"Hey, Kumiko," Natsuki called from across the room, waving a few dusty objects in the air. "I found some old breakup mixtapes from when this crap happened to me, do you want them?" _A breakup? Yeah, I guess that's what this is, huh? I'm . . . I'm not living in that dream anymore, am I?_

"Y-yeah, sure," she answered, still burrowed underneath the blanket. Natsuki stood up and walked over to the couch, holding the objects - Kumiko could see that they were old tape cassettes - over her head.

"You'll have to sit up to make room, you know," Natsuki grunted. Kumiko wiped her tears on a pillow and scooted over to make room for Natsuki, who promptly dropped the cassettes on the couch and walked back to the box. "You'd better not have thrown out my tape player when I moved in," she muttered, throwing aside old flannel shirts and wrinkled books. "Those things are pretty much useless if you did." Kumiko looked at one of the tapes. Songs titles were written in faded ink as Natsuki's sharp lettering detailed their meanings alongside a doodle of an angry cartoon rabbit. The other tapes shared the same rabbit doodle, and Kumiko noticed that it grew progressively angrier as she looked through them. "Found it!" Natsuki yelled. Kumiko put down the cassette she was holding, letting Natsuki sit down with the tape player in her lap.

"Why'd you go with cassettes, anyway?" Kumiko wondered. Natsuki slid one of the tapes into the player and pressed one of the buttons. Natsuki shrugged.

 _you had me several years ago when I was still quite naive_

 _you walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht_

 _your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

 _your scarf it was apricot_

 _you had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte_

 _and all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

 _they'd be your partner, and..._

"One of the girls I dated right after dropping out of high school told me that they were cheaper. They're a bit hard to find, obviously, but it saves money in the long run. Besides, they look cool. Making these things was what kept me sane during the worst of those times, to be honest."

 _well you said that we made such a pretty pair_

 _and that you would never leave_

 _but you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me_

 _I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee_

 _clouds in my coffee, and..._

"You must've really loved her, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Natsuki patted the tape player. "It's not like it really means anything now, though. I'm not sure what I expected. What, did I think that five years would just disappear as soon as I saw her? T-this isn't about me, though. I miss her, sure, but . . ." The girl paused for a moment. ". . . but it's too late for me to do anything about it. The main priority here is you getting over umbrella girl and her manic pixie dream spell."

* * *

 _you went back to what you knew_

 _so far removed from all that we went through_

 _and I tread a troubled track_

Despite the melted snow, the sun still remained hidden by clouds, leaving Kumiko and Natsuki to dwell in the apartment without any natural light filtering through the windows. Natsuki had turned on every single light switch in the apartment by the time the third tape had played halfway through.

"This dreary weather isn't really helping the mood, is it?" she grunted, drawing the window blinds. "There. Now we can pretend that the weather's fine. It's not real if ya can't see it, that's how I lived for a while. It didn't really work, but it'll probably be effective enough on some gray clouds." The tape player whirred and began playing the next track. Natsuki sat back down, giving the kitten a few pets before doing so. "You're gonna like the next song. It's really angry, so you get to scream along with the singer and play air guitar and stuff. I'll get Luce to go to the next room so she doesn't get scared off." She waved a tangled earbud cord - a makeshift cat toy, Kumiko figured - above the kitten's head. After a few seconds of waving the earbuds, she threw them across the apartment into the bedroom. The kitten scampered after its prey, mewing until it reached the bedroom.

"Luce?"

"Yeah. It's a good name, isn't it? Anyway, the song's about to get to the good part. Get ready to screech your feelings at the top of your lungs, because that's what this song was made for." Kumiko bobbed her head along with the music, waiting for the chorus.

 _does she know how you told me_

 _you'd hold me until you died_

 _'til you died, but you're still alive_

"Here it comes," Natsuki whispered, strumming an imaginary guitar and humming the song's tune. Kumiko started singing along, and Natsuki quickly joined her.

 _and I'm here, to remind you_

 _of the mess you left when you went away_

 _it's not fair, to deny me_

 _of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

 _you, you, you oughta know_

Both girls were out of breath, laughing and red-faced by the time the song had faded out, and a grin spread across Natsuki's features. She seemed happier than Kumiko could ever remember her being, and she briefly wondered if all of this - the day off, the tape player, the kitten - was just as much of a healing process for Natsuki as it was for her.

"Hey, Natsuki," Kumiko began, her plight momentarily forgotten. "I think I'm ready to go back to work tomorrow. I can't keep on hiding, anyway, and I doubt Hazuki and Midori would be able to keep the place running very long on their own." Natsuki blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, it might be kinda hard, considering everything that's happened, and-"

"We'll run out of tapes eventually, Natsuki," Kumiko murmured. The cassette had stopped playing, and the apartment was filled with silence. "Besides, it'll give me something else to think about. Distractions help, don't they?" Natsuki looked down at the carpet.

"I guess," she muttered. "Don't do anything stupid, though, okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

Any suppressed feelings that Kumiko had kept from Natsuki spilled themselves onto her pillow that night as a montage of her days with Reina played out like a movie in her head. _This isn't how it's supposed to go,_ she thought. _Where's the stupid happily ever after the books promised, huh? The little obstacles in the journey aren't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to figure things out,_ together _. I shouldn't be lying here all pathetic and useless like this. I should've helped her. There wasn't anything I could've done, but I should've at least seen this coming. I didn't want it to end. It shouldn't have ended. It shouldn't have ended. It should've have ended._

"Hey." Kumiko looked up. Natsuki was standing over her with a glass in her hand. "I figured that it might be kinda hard to sleep, what with everything that's happened, so I heated up some milk. Luce loves the stuff, so I've got a ton of it in the fridge. I remember hearing somewhere that it helps you sleep if you're having trouble." Kumiko took the glass into her hands.

"Thanks," she murmured, taking a sip of the warm liquid. "You don't have to do this, you know." Natsuki snorted.

"Of course I do, ya idiot," she chuckled. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you alone during times like this, would I? Besides, it's not like it takes much to dig out old cassettes or warm up a glass of milk. You're the one pulling through, not me."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Listen, Kumiko, I'm not gonna give you some sugar-coated speech about how everything will get better eventually, because I can't promise you that. I'm not a prophet. I don't know what'll happen next. Maybe it'll get better, maybe it won't, but you'll never know if you just give up."

"W-why did she do it, though?"

"College crap. I've never been, so I can't say I know what _kind_ of college crap could ever be more important than her girlfriend, but sometimes the universe just decides to screw you over. See, the universe can kind of be a bitch sometimes." Natsuki stood back up and started to head out of the room. Kumiko tugged at her sleeve. "Eh?"

"W-would it be okay if you slept in here?" Kumiko rolled over to the far side of the bed, making room for Natsuki.

"Just for tonight, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Kumiko hardly slept that night, despite the warm milk and Natsuki's arms wrapped around her. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, to burrow deeper and deeper into the blankets until she couldn't get out, until she could just curl up and die. _I can't go to sleep,_ she realized. _If I do, I'll just . . . I'll just have one of those dreams again._ She cursed whatever red string of fate had tangled her in this mess, growing angrier and angrier at the universe as she leaned against her pillow in the dead quiet of the room.

* * *

Morning took its time to arrive, and Kumiko forced herself out of bed, whispering a quick _thank you_ to Natsuki as she left the apartment with her bag slung over her shoulder.

* * *

The weather was still gray and cloudy, and Kumiko kicked aside melted slush as she made her way to Euphonium's. The coffeeshop's storefront seemed oddly foreboding, and Kumiko began to have second thoughts about returning to work so quickly. She was about to turn around and head back to the apartment when a familiar voice called her name.

"Hey, Kumiko!" Hazuki yelled, waving enthusiastically from the counter. Kumiko reluctantly pushed the door open and walked inside. She couldn't leave now. "I got the call from your roommate. She was weird, but she was willing to cover for you, so I guess it's all fine." Midori merely gave Kumiko a look of sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're glad to have you back," she whispered.

* * *

The customers came in and out with their usual busy Friday attitudes, and Kumiko dully served them drinks. It gave her something to do, at least, but every crumpled wad of bills, every flash of dark hair or white gloves, every single person seemed to hold some semblance of Reina, and Kumiko could barely stand it. The people were all strangers, and that gave her a sense of comfort - they had no idea that Kumiko was slowly dying on the inside, screaming in her own mind. She managed to hold herself together fairly well, but she could feel her patience wavering by the time the day had hit the halfway point. She was growing closer and closer to a breaking point, like a string pulled taut that was just about to come unraveled, like a cup that was starting to overflow.

"No way," Hazuki breathed, pulling Kumiko out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I think I know," Midori squeaked, pointing to someone walking through the door. Kumiko recognized the person immediately, as much as she wished she didn't want to.

"Shuichi?" Hazuki started vigorously waving at the boy, smiling like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. Shuichi briefly smiled at her before turning his attention to Kumiko.

"What do you want?" Kumiko growled. Shuichi slid his hand across the counter so that it touched Kumiko's. She promptly pulled away.

"What would you-"

"For _the last time,_ I don't have anything to recommend you, so I'd _recommend_ that you start figuring out another creepy strategy to flirt with me."

"Kumiko, don't lose your cool," Hazuki whispered. It was getting to be a bit late for that warning. Shuichi moved his hand back to Kumiko's, pulling her closer.

"I just came here to ask if you wanted to go see a movie sometime," he explained. Kumiko could smell his breath. "You know, I've liked you for a long time, and-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. Scram."

"All I wanted to do was-"

 _"Leave."_ The string had snapped.

"Huh?"

"Go away! Run! I never want to see you in this place again!" Kumiko was nearly in hysterics now, screaming at the boy in front of her. The rest of the customers stared.

"I'll be going, then," Shuichi said, slowly backing away.

 _"Don't come back!"_ Kumiko screeched. Midori reassuringly squeezed her arm. Hazuki watched Shuichi as he walked out of the coffeeshop.

 _"Kumiko Oumae. Born August twenty-first, 1994."_ The door to the manager's office creaked open, and a low, gravelly voice spoke from the room. All three baristas looked into the small, dark crack that had opened up, but nothing could be seen. _"Joined for the sake of money. Fourth barista at Euphonium's. Diligent worker."_

"I-is there something you want?" Kumiko mumbled, trembling as she spoke.

"You're fired. Pack your things, hang up your apron, and go." Hazuki and Midori's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, I'll do that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kumiko clumsily pulled off her apron and grabbed her bag, rushing out the door as the manager's office closed up once again. Hazuki and Midori could only watch as Kumiko ran out into the street, heading for home with a slump in her shoulders.

* * *

"You're home early," Natsuki commented, looking up from the television as Kumiko walked into the apartment.

"I got fired." Natsuki's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're kidding me, right? You've suddenly developed a messed-up sense of humor because of umbrella girl or something, and you convinced those weird coworkers of yours to let you go early to prank me?"

"I snapped at a customer, and the manager told me that I was fired. It all happened in the span of a few seconds, but I'm pretty sure it was real."

"Oh, god, Kumiko," Natsuki groaned. "We're gonna starve. It's a miracle that I've been able to sneak some money away from my parents, but it's really been your work-"

"My _minimum wage job_ paid every single bill? You've _snuck_ a lot more money from your parents than you say you have, pretending you're at college and coming up with whatever other lies you needed. I'm sure you could find some more."

"I can't do that. They're suspicious enough as it is, calling me every week while you're away paying for our living quarters." Natsuki rocked back and forth on the couch, repeatedly clicking the buttons of the remote. "Maybe we could sell the cat, or I could rent out the couch to broke teenagers, or-"

"We're not selling the cat or renting out the couch. I'll find a way to figure this out eventually, but at least now I can sit here and work out the . . . other stuff with you, right?" Natsuki only groaned in response, dramatically flopping onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "I'm the one who lost my job and my girlfriend over a couple of days, I should be the one flopping on the couch."

"Join me, then," Natsuki muttered. "I've got three seasons of binge-watching to catch up on."

* * *

"I thought that it'd hurt more," Kumiko murmured as Natsuki clicked the remote, dully switching to the next episode.

"You're getting over her already? That was quick."

"No, not like that. I had just expected it to be more . . . sharp, I guess? Like being stabbed or something, but it's not like that at all. It's like there's a rock that's pulling me down, and it's draining all of the life and color out of everything. It's a lot worse than being stabbed, honestly, and-"

"How do you know what getting stabbed feels like?"

"I've had some weird dreams, Natsuki. A-anyway, it'd be better if it felt like being stabbed, because then it'd at least feel like _something_ , but this is just gray and heavy and tiring. D-do you get what I mean?"

"Of course I do. I can't exactly say that you get used to it. The only thing you can do about it is-" Natsuki was interrupted by Kumiko's buzzing phone, still lying in her bag. Kumiko pulled it out and looked at the messages.

 **Hazuki: hey kumiko!**

 **Hazuki: sorry about everything that happened today**

 **Hazuki: i talked about it with shuichi and he told me that he had always known you were a**

 **Hazuki: he used this one word but idk how its spelled**

 **Hazuki: lesbeean?**

 **Hazuki: lesbyn?**

 **Hazuki: im not really sure but thats not why i texted you**

 **Hazuki: theres going to be a performance at euphoniums!**

 **Hazuki: its next week and theres a band coming**

 **Hazuki: even if you dont work here anymore you can still come**

 **Hazuki: its free, and youre still our friend**

 **Hazuki: bye!**

 _A concert, huh?_ Kumiko put the phone back in her bag.

"Who was that?"

"It was just one of my coworkers . . . er, former coworkers, I guess. She invited me to this performance thing at the coffeeshop next week."

"You should go. It'd help take your mind off of things, and it might be a good band or something."

"Yeah, I might go."

"Now, let's see what this season finale's got in store for us."

* * *

The next week passed by in a blur of television and old cassette tapes, and Kumiko found herself missing the coffeeshop far more than she had thought she would. _It was just a placeholder, wasn't it?_ she thought, curled in her bed as Natsuki slept soundly across from her. _A way to make money and pay off the rent, that's all it was._

 _It's where you met Reina,_ a voice in her head whispered. Kumiko tried to shut it out, but it remained persistent, seemingly encircling her in a cloud of shadow. _She wasn't a placeholder, was she? Oh, no, you_ loved _her, didn't you? You_ loved _her, but somewhere along the line you screwed up and now you're paying the ultimate price for it, hmm? Don't try to tell me I'm wrong. I'm_ you _, I know every single thing you know. The only difference between us is that I'm willing to accept it head-on, instead of sniveling and sobbing and turning to your pathetic roommate for help. What's she going to do, put a bandaid on your heart? You're alone in this, kid, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can end up like her, wasting your days on someone who isn't even there anymore._

"Shut up," Kumiko muttered, clasping a pillow over her ears.

 _That won't work._

 _"Shut up!"_ Kumiko shot up in her bed and caught her breath. The sun had started to shine. _A dream?_

"I dunno if that was a dream or not, but you were pressing that pillow against your head like your life depended on it," Natsuki grunted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Kumiko muttered. "I'm going to that thing at Euphonium's later, anyway, so that'll probably help with . . . this."

"I can't promise you that it'll really do anything, but if you're convinced, then I'm fine with it."

* * *

Kumiko had taken her bag from its hook with a sense of dread, the same feeling she had possessed right before everything had fallen apart.

"Good luck out there," Natsuki called, stroking the kitten as she turned on the television. Kumiko gripped the bag's strap and headed out the door.

* * *

The cloudy, gray weather didn't do anything to help Kumiko's mood as she walked across the familiar sidewalk, looking up at the bare trees. It felt like it had been years since they had boasted magnificent shades of red, orange, and yellow. She thought of the time she had crunched leaves underfoot the with Reina, and had to resist the lump in her throat that warned her of tears that had yet to come. _I can't think of that right now._ The coffeeshop came into view, and Kumiko was overcome with strange nostalgia. _I've been out of here for a week,_ she thought. _I can't miss it already._ Hazuki perked up from behind the counter, and she dashed to greet Kumiko at the door, much to the dismay of the customers.

"Hey, Kumiko!" she chirped, giving Kumiko a sudden hug. "We've missed having you here! It's just not the same. Don't you agree, Midori?"

"I can't leave my post, sorry!" Midori yelled, serving an elderly couple as she spoke.

"Anyway," Hazuki sighed. "The band's just about done setting up, why don't you go and find a seat? We're still on duty, but you don't have to do anything since . . . you know . . ."

"Yeah, I get it." Kumiko opened the door and walked inside. Several pieces of equipment were set up in the center of the coffeeshop, and a ring of chairs circled the "stage." The band members seemed familiar, somehow, but Kumiko couldn't quite pinpoint where she had seen them before. A few teenagers had flung themselves across rows of chairs, cheering the band on, but nobody else seemed to pay them any attention, sitting in the leather armchairs that lined the windows or standing outside. One of the band members - the singer, Kumiko figured - tapped her microphone a few times.

"Hey, is this thing on?" she said, her voice ringing through the space. "I guess this is a fairly different venue than we usually do, but-" The singer was promptly interrupted by two girls crashing through the door. Kumiko's eyes widened as she recognized them.

"We're not late, are we?" the taller one yelped, looking around frantically. The girl holding onto her hand shook her head no. "We're _not_ late?" The quiet girl shook her head again. "Man, that's a relief. It would've _sucked_ if we'd missed their one acoustic performance, huh? Hey, there's the girl from the mountain!" The two girls sat down next to Kumiko, smiling as the singer resumed talking. _Wait, does that mean-_

"That's the most enthusiasm I've seen all day from this crowd," the singer chuckled, winking at the tall girl. "You're all pretty sleepy, I think. Now, usually at this point I'd start yelling about how we need to get started, but this isn't our regular crowd, so I'll just pass this over." The singer handed the microphone to the guitarist, who leaned into it despite the coffeeshop's small size.

"I can't see too many _fa-mi-li-ar_ faces in the crowd," she noted, looking over the small gathering of people. There was no doubt about it now, those drawn-out words could only belong to the band at the festival, _the concert when I kissed Reina,_ Kumiko thought. She leaned over to the tall girl for answers.

"Is this-"

"Gay Detergent and the Crooked Effect? You bet it is. Believe me, I was pretty surprised to hear that they'd be _here_ , of all places, but a gig is a gig, I guess. Listen, they're starting!" The band began playing their melodies, softer than they had been at the concert, with none of the festival's audience to carry them with the vibrancy of their feelings, but hypnotic nonetheless. Kumiko murmured along with the lyrics, realizing - to her own surprise - that she knew every line, as if she had been listening to the band's music her whole life. All she could think of was that night, the beginning of the greatest time of her life - and its decline.

"So, uh, this is still a pretty special song to us, even if the company here doesn't seem to care much, so it'd be nice if you didn't wear it out, okay?" Kumiko knew exactly what she was about to hear before the guitarist even strummed the first chords. The music was transporting her far away, back to the months before all of this had been such a cold reality, but it was a lonely memory. Kumiko felt like she was floating above her past self in a bubble, watching the scene through the eyes of someone who knew far more than she had really wanted to. She was alone in that bubble as she saw herself kissing Reina - _god, it had felt so right_ \- and all she wanted was to go back to that time. The lump in her throat started to rise, and she swallowed back the tears that pooled at the corners of her eyes. "Hey, why didn't you call your girlfriend?" the tall girl asked. "I'm sure that she would've-"

"S-she's not . . . she's not . . . she's not my girlfriend . . . anymore." Sympathy passed the tall girl's face, and she pulled her into a bear hug.

"Aw, crap, I'm sorry," she murmured. The quiet girl gently patted Kumiko's leg, giving her a look of empathy. Kumiko stopped trying to hold back the tears and buried her face in her hands as the band's sleepy music purred along, providing a backdrop to her quiet crying.

* * *

"Hey, you know what we should do?" the tall girl said. The band had long since left, and Kumiko was milling around with the two girls. "We should all go out and have lunch somewhere. Wouldn't that be fun?" The quiet girl signaled something, and the tall girl nodded in response. "Yeah, you're right. We _should_ invite Asuka along, too."

"Who?" Kumiko felt like she had heard the name before.

"She's a friend of ours. Well, I guess _friend_ doesn't really describe it, but that's as close as I can say. Anyway, she's cool. We were thinking that maybe you and her would hit it off."

"I'm not really in the mood for-"

"You don't work at this coffeeshop anymore, do you? C'mon, it'll be fun." The quiet girl typed something on her phone. "My treat."

"Fine," Kumiko sighed.

* * *

Kumiko soon realized that agreeing to the tall girl's idea had been a mistake. The two girls - they were still practically strangers, Kumiko didn't even know their names - led her along a familiar sidewalk, and she soon realized that they were going to the diner.

"H-hey, maybe I should turn back," she mumbled. "My roommate's going to wonder where I am, I wouldn't want to worry her." The tall girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really? We've already invited Asuka, she's gonna meet us at the diner. It'd be a shame if we showed up without you. Besides, we wouldn't want to send you back home after seeing you _cry_ for twenty minutes." The quiet girl nodded in agreement. Kumiko didn't have much of a choice as the two girls continued into the diner, greeting a slightly older girl with glasses. She sprang up as soon as she saw Kumiko.

"Oh, is this her?" she asked, peering into Kumiko's eyes. "Hmm, hmm, I'd bet that you're from Euphonium's. I can tell by your gaze." The girl - Asuka, Kumiko realized - pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Kumiko was slightly unsettled by this girl, but she also seemed to have an aura of confidence, a charismatic person who could probably charm even the grouchy waiter, who tapped his foot expectantly as the group sat down. Kumiko felt deeply out of place in the diner without Reina by her side - this wasn't right, this was just strange and creepy and _wrong_ , but she continued to sit as she looked through the menu and remembered the waffles and omelette she and Reina had chosen with a pang. It felt like such a long time ago, now. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, anyhow - Asuka blocked the exit to the booth.

"So, what've you been up to?" the tall girl asked. Kumiko opened her mouth to respond, but Asuka quickly cut her off.

"Oh, well, mostly the usual," she sighed. "I don't care much for commitment, you know, but with some of the job offers I've gotten . . . well, they're almost enough to change that. Jobs aren't the only thing I've been thinking about committing to, either." She looked over at Kumiko. "You start to get tired of the freelancing life, after a while. Well, I guess you never _really_ get tired of it, but it does start to feel a bit tedious. Break a heart, get a job, kiss a couple more people, it's almost a cycle." Asuka slid her hand closer to Kumiko's. Warning signals started flaring in her head, but she ignored them. Maybe this was the beginning of something new. _That was how some of the books worked, right? New beginnings?_

"W-well, uh . . ."

"You don't have to say anything," Asuka whispered. Her voice had lowered, so much that she was almost purring, and Kumiko felt her defenses fall. Anything, _anything_ that could take her mind off of Reina was a welcome distraction. The tall girl and the quiet girl looked each other in mild concern. "I want to break the cycle," Asuka continued.

"Break it, then," Kumiko murmured. Asuka moved closer, and Kumiko returned in kind, but there was no passion in Asuka's movements - there wasn't _anything_ , really, almost as if she had done this a thousand times before, purring about breaking the cycle and saying that she would welcome commitment. Natsuki's lament about the girl she could have rekindled her spark with, months and months ago, jumped to the front of Kumiko's mind as Asuka wrapped her arms around Kumiko's shoulders. _She's hurt people, hasn't she?_ Kumiko could smell her, now, cheap shampoo and rose petals. _She's done awful things, and she doesn't even care._ Asuka's lips were just about to brush against Kumiko's when she pulled away. She didn't want to end up like that. She didn't want to end up like Natsuki, holding out for a hero who never came, or Asuka, trying to seduce twentysomethings in diners when they were at their weakest to continue the monotonous cycle of life. "Thanks for taking me out to lunch, you two!" Kumiko said to the tall girl and the quiet girl, springing over Asuka and grabbing her bag before running out of the diner. She didn't look back.

* * *

Kumiko flung herself onto the couch when she entered the apartment without even a "hello." The kitten mewed in surprise.

"It was that bad, huh?" Natsuki sighed.

"The performance thing was fine. I cried, but I've kinda gotten used to that at this point, y'know?" Natsuki looked down. "It just becomes a reflex after a while," Kumiko continued. "It's like, _'hey, there's something that vaguely reminds me of when I was happy, time for the waterworks!'"_

"You're starting to sound like me, Kumiko. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either. Did you know that the band playing there _just so happened_ to be the one from the festival?" Kumiko barked out a laugh. "Small world, huh? Anyway, that's not why it sucked. Those two girls - the ones from the mountain - they took me out to lunch, and they invited their friend, and she . . . she . . . hey, what was the name of that girl who kissed you and told you she wasn't interested in commitment a few months ago, the really interesting one?"

"I haven't thought much about her, to be honest, since I kinda ended up with bigger problems, but I think her name was . . . oh, god, Kumiko, don't tell me that she . . ." Kumiko nodded. Natsuki squeezed her hand. It felt warmer, more genuine, more _real_ than the two strangers at the coffeeshop. "I'm sorry," Natsuki murmured. "You're reaching _that point,_ aren't you? It's finally starting to sink in. Here, let's take this up to the balcony. You like the stars, right?" Natsuki stood up and walked outside, rubbing a hand across the rusted railing the bordered the apartment from the street below. Kumiko followed.

"It hurts, Natsuki," she whispered, clutching the railing with both hands. "Dear _god,_ it hurts so much. I miss . . . I miss her, Natsuki."

"Hey, hey, Kumiko, I get it." Natsuki looked up at the stars, almost obscured by the city lights, but still bright enough to twinkle in the sky. "Look at me, don't you understand that I've been through this? The denial, the anger, the bargaining, and now the acceptance. It's the most painful part, and it never really goes away unless you do something about it."

"S-so what do you do about it?" Kumiko started tearing up, not for the first time that day.

"You don't. At least, I never did."

"You're saying that it's going to feel like this forever?"

"I don't know. The one thing I _do_ know is that you've got a lot more time than I had, and it seems like you've got a few more friends, too. Think about it. There's the two girls from your coffeeshop, and the couple from the concert, and recommendations guy, and the ribbon girl, and even your parents. You can't forget me, either. I'm here for ya . . . i'm here for _you_ , Kumiko, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Kumiko didn't hold back the tears this time. Every single feeling she had kept inside forced itself out, and she crumpled to the ground as violent sobs rippled through her body. Natsuki crouched down to comfort her, and the two girls sat like that for what seemed like hours, holding onto each other with the unspoken promise, renewed once again, to never let go. Natsuki didn't even notice the tape player still playing its static-filled songs atop the couch.

 _lights will guide you home_

 _and ignite your bones_

 _and I will try to fix you_

* * *

 **a/n:** bonus points for anyone who can guess where the kitten's name came from


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n:** to those of you who guessed imagine me and you as the origin of the kitten's name: you were right

can't believe we're at the finale already, time sure flies

* * *

Kumiko didn't leave the apartment for that next week or so. Natsuki ran the errands, promising that it wasn't too much work, that she needed to get out more anyway. Kumiko wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to complain. Luce the kitten had started to warm up to her, sometimes curling up on her lap or pawing at one of her curls. The gigantic stuffed bear still sat, mostly undisturbed, next to the couch. It was the only memory of the festival that hadn't been touched by Kumiko's nostalgia-tinted thoughts of Reina, and she was grateful for it. Natsuki had given up in using it as a chair, and she had sewn it back up so that it looked more like the plush toy it was meant to be instead of a strange decoration. Kumiko hugged it more often than she'd admit, trying to ignore the faint scent of vendor stalls and rosemary that still clung to its fur. Natsuki had dug up some blank tapes, and Kumiko spent hours finding songs that reminded her of Reina, of what she used to have with her.

"I don't see how this could be part of the 'healing process,' Natsuki," Kumiko muttered, listening to the last notes of a song fade out as the cassette player whirred and Natsuki entered the apartment with a bag of groceries. "It's really just kinda depressing."

"Trust me," Natsuki grunted as she crouched down on the floor to join her, dropping the bag of groceries on the table as she did so. "It's sad, sure, but it helps to know that rich, famous singers go through the same crap you and me do. The only difference is that they get paid to croon out some lyrics about broken hearts, and we don't get squat for feeling sorry about ourselves. Anyway, what'd you find?" Kumiko pressed the play button in response.

 _and I nearly forgot my broken heart_

 _it's taking me miles away,_

 _from the memory of how we broke apart_

 _here we go round again, again_

Natsuki stroked her chin as the song played, seemingly lost in thought.

"Yeah," she sighed once the song had finished. "I don't think this is working for you."

"Why not?"

"You're not really mad at her, are you?" Kumiko pressed the pause button, resting her finger on the grooves of the tape player.

"N-no," she murmured. "I'm not. I'm upset, sure, but I can't . . . I can't really 'blame' her for choosing her goals over me, however vague and convoluted and ridiculous they are. I'd probably choose long-term goals over a relationship, if I had goals."

"I doubt it."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't choose your goals over someone you cared about, at least not from what I know about you. You'd probably find some way have both, and if it really came down to it, you'd choose the one you cared for. Me, I'd drop every ambition I had in an instant. That's why I was so _frickin_ pissed when she left me without even a warning. I gave her _everything_ , and what did she give back in return? Nothing, that's what. She left me without a purpose, or anything, really. It was _easy_ to get mad at her. See, I still had a fair bit of self-esteem back then, even if I didn't have much else. Of course, that got chipped away as time went on, but back then, I figured that she was in the wrong. I still blame her for screwing up my life. I don't know how badly I was at fault, and I don't really _want_ to know, either. It's easier to pin the blame on someone else, Kumiko, so I screamed out my thoughts over cassette tapes and television instead of trying to find an actual solution. I guess I was a bit of a hypocrite back then, now that I think about it. I had _so much anger_ towards her, towards what she had done to me, but I was still waiting for her to come back. Pathetic, huh?"

"It's not pathetic. We're different people, Natsuki, even though we ended up in the same rut with people dumping us and all that crap. Anyway, what'd you bring back?" Natsuki stood up, picked up the grocery bag, and unceremoniously dumped its contents onto the table. She peeled open one of the cans and started poking at it.

"Candy, instant noodles, and crackers. I couldn't exactly buy gourmet three-course meals with our budget, you know. Not to mention the fact that there was this lady standing behind him in the lane with her kids, and she was staring at me with this creepy expression like she thought I was the scum of the earth or something. Ooh, sorry about having a couple of piercings and a bag of junk food, we can't _all_ be happy middle-class heterosexuals, lady." Natsuki snorted. "Man, you wouldn't _believe_ her face when I checked out the fifth can of instant noodles. I heard her muttering to the babies. 'Don't turn out like her, sweeties!' It was ridiculous, but I managed to get enough to stock the fridge for the next week or so."

"Hey, it's Saturday, isn't it?" Kumiko murmured, putting the candy bars in a cabinet.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We haven't had one of those in a while, with everything that's happened. Why don't we break open some of those crackers and find some crappy romcom to laugh at?" Natsuki paused mid-noodle and grinned.

"You know, that's probably the best idea you've ever had, Kumiko. Well, unless you count the time you convinced me to try on every single flannel shirt in that store until the manager kicked us out. That was, what, three years ago? I still can't remember any time since then that was as fun as getting chased out by a greasy old dude screaming about 'them darn lesbians.' I'm pretty sure I've got a picture of that somewhere, actually. I'll look for it during the credits."

Kumiko had turned off the lights, and she was startled by how easily she felt herself slipping back into the routine she and Natsuki had comfortably shared before everything had changed, all the way back in September. _Is this what she was talking about, the 'healing process?' Am I . . . am I getting over Reina?_ She was quickly proven wrong by the time movie's opening credits had rolled around. The relationship that the movie set itself up to portray was cliched, it was stupid, and it was everything she had ever wanted. The girl was disillusioned with her life, directionless, and the love interest - Kumiko hardly even noticed the fact that the lead's "eternal love" was a generic, stubble-bearded man - gave her a purpose. They flirted, using every pickup line in the book. They kissed, dramatic music swelling as the background faded to blurry lights and color. They fought, crying and screeching overused dialogue through fake tears. Every single part of the movie seemed to exist to remind Kumiko of Reina in some way - a scene in the park, a shared cup of coffee, a quiet diner. She almost cried at a mountain shown in the background. Natsuki seemed to notice this, offering to turn it off several times. Kumiko gently refused.

"I need to see the ending," she insisted. _That's how some of these stories work, isn't it? They see something that somehow sends them a magic message telling them what to do. There's something important about this movie, isn't there?_ Luce clambered up to the couch about halfway through, perching on Natsuki's shoulder and giving a mew of satisfaction every time Kumiko scratched behind her ears.

 _"Why don't you understand that I love you?"_ the movie's lead asked, standing in an airport with a ticket in her hand. '"Why don't you understand that I'm doing this for your own good?"'

 _"I can't leave you,"_ the love interest replied huskily, putting two hands on the lead's shoulders. Natsuki shuddered.

"If someone did that to me, I'd get on that frickin' plane and never look back. Why didn't the girl end up with her colleague, the one who kept on holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes? There was something there, don't deny it."

"Is this some kind of attempt at flirting, Natsuki?" Kumiko teased, prodding Natsuki with her elbow.

"We've gotten over that, you nerd," she chuckled. "I didn't even consider it. I mean, don't you think I could've made a move when you were crying and missing umbrella girl badly enough to go to _Asuka goddamn Tanaka_ for fulfillment?"

"How do you know her last name?"

"She showed off her credit card when we went out to that dinner. It was kinda braggy, but I didn't complain. I probably could've memorized the number if I had looked at it for a few more seconds."

"Oh."

"Hey, it looks like it's ending." The two leads kissed in the airport as the music faded out and the credits rolled. There was nothing fulfilling about it. There was no prophetic message telling her what to do. It was exactly what Natsuki had said it was - a crappy romcom. Kumiko shut off the television with a sigh, leaving the room in total darkness. She would've been content with it - after the bright lights of the television blinking in her face for two hours, a lack of light was almost a relief, but Natsuki stood up and flicked on the light switch. Kumiko flinched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm . . . I'm fine," she muttered, instinctively moving her hand to the space where the couch's frayed thread had been.

"You don't _look_ fine." Kumiko sighed.

"Is it stupid to expect some kind of meaning could've came from that?" she murmured. Natsuki shrugged.

"Kind of, yeah. It's a pretty dumb movie."

"I guess I was just hoping for something, _anything_ that could . . . oh, I don't know."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Natsuki yanked at the couch's loose stitching, pulling a thread out. "I can't really help you with finding a secret message from a crap-pile like that, anyway."

"Shouldn't I be getting over her by now, though?" Kumiko looked out the window. The weather was still cloudy, and any snow had long since melted. "Shouldn't I be mad at her, at the very least? This doesn't feel right, Natsuki."

"It never does, Kumiko," Natsuki sighed. "It never does."

"No, not just in a _this is a bad thing that's happening_ way. It feels legitimately _wrong_ , like there's more to what's going on or something."

"What, like there's some kind of _magic_ behind it? It's only been two weeks, nobody's expecting you to bounce back this quickly. You're still sad about umbrella girl, and that's all there is to it. End of story. Speaking of ends of stories, that movie's apparently got a few sequels. It's not too late right now, we could probably squeeze in a couple of them before midnight. They're apparently even more terrible than the original."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay, okay, I'll just watch 'em with Luce, then. Maybe you should to bed. You look kinda tired." Kumiko nodded in agreement and headed for the bedroom without another word.

* * *

 _"Reina!" Kumiko yelled through the crowds of people in the building. They were in an airport, she realized, and Reina stood in front of her._

 _"What are you doing?" the dream-Reina muttered, jamming her gloved hands into her pockets. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm here because . . . I'm here because . . . I . . . I love . . ."_

 _"Hmm?" Reina tilted her head. The words started coming to Kumiko like punches in the ribs, and she knew what to say before she could even comprehend it._

 _"I love you, can't you understand that?"_

 _"Love?" Reina echoed._ Love. That's what I said, isn't it? _Reina and the airport suddenly disappeared, replaced by all-encompassing darkness. Kumiko was floating as the word wrapped itself around her, over and over again, until she realized that it was_ true, _that she knew she was in a dream but still drifted between sleep and reality, and that she meant every word she had said to Reina, no matter whether she was a real person or merely an apparition created by Kumiko's mind._

 _"I need to . . . I need to tell her, don't I?"_

Kumiko didn't remember a single thing about the dream when she woke up.

* * *

The weeks passed in a sort of rhythm, a routine that quickly became familiar yet unfulfilling for Kumiko. She would wake up, eat breakfast, talk with Natsuki, play with Luce, twiddle her thumbs on the couch as she waited for Natsuki to come home from errands, and spend the rest of the day watching television and staring out the window. She had taken up decorating in her spare time, digging up old photographs and pinning them to the wall. It gave her something else to think about, at least for a few hours until Reina inevitably popped into her head again. Kumiko didn't like the feeling of isolation that penetrated her thoughts whenever Natsuki was out, and she guiltily realized that this must have been exactly what Natsuki had gone through during the long days at Euphonium's. _You never even considered leaving early to see her, you idiot,_ she thought, berating herself as she pinned a faded image of her childhood school above one of Natsuki's exes. _There weren't really any other jobs available nearby, though. You had to do it, or the two of you wouldn't have had any money. Money. Crap. The rent's almost due, isn't it?_

"I'm home!" Kumiko was snapped out of her thoughts by Natsuki's announcement as she entered the apartment. "It's a good thing I remembered to go out today. We would've run out of instant noodles, otherwise." Kumiko briefly forgot about her question, letting Natsuki examine her work. The wall was almost halfway covered at this point. "You found it!" Natsuki exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a photograph hanging a few feet above her. "Man, I thought that we'd lost that one forever after I couldn't find it during those credits." Kumiko looked at where she was pointing. Two girls - her and Natsuki - were running out of a store with smiles on their faces. It must have been an old photograph - Natsuki's hair reached just above her shoulders, and Kumiko looked like she was just out of high school.

"We were happy back then, weren't we?" Kumiko murmured, pressing back a curled end on the photograph.

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I was scared senseless during most of our relationship, to be honest." Natsuki smiled softly. "Finally, after years of searching, I had found a girl who actually seemed like a decent human being, but there just _wasn't anything there._ I started wondering if this was what it'd be like forever, if we were just going to be trapped in this cycle, and then I had an even more terrifying thought." Natsuki looked away from the photograph and flopped onto the couch. Kumiko joined her.

"W-what was the thought?"

"I wondered if this was how she had felt. I wondered if she had ever actually had that spark, if she maybe just considered me a good friend that kissed her sometimes. There was something weirdly unsettling about that. I started looking through our old junk, all of those shared sweaters and photos and god knows what else, trying to piece together an answer, and she seemed almost . . . bored, in some of those memories, like she was only ever playing along. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I found out that you felt that same way I did. After that, I guess I started dating for fun, not really expecting much, but if we're being honest, I was still looking for that spark. I'm pretty sure it's long dead now, though."

"I'm sorry," Kumiko murmured. "I didn't know."

"Nah, don't sweat it," Natsuki grunted, sinking further into the couch. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway, shouldn't we be worrying about something else right now?"

"What?"

"The rent's due tomorrow, and my parents said that if I asked them for any more loans they would 'go up to that college and see what I had been wasting their hard-earned money on.' Are you _sure_ we couldn't just rent out the couch to broke teenagers?"

"I'll think of something, Natsuki, I promise. I'll go to bed early tonight, maybe I'll get an idea from a weird dream or something."

"I doubt it, but we're pretty much all out of options here, so I'll let you sleep." The sun had hardly gone down, but Kumiko walked into the bedroom anyway, slipping under the covers and holding onto a stuffed animal as she lay awake, trying to figure out something, _anything,_ that she could do.

 _I could convince Natsuki to get a job,_ she thought. _She's been doing everything else around here, anyway. She's just as broken as I am right now, though, even if she's been doing a pretty good job of hiding it. It wouldn't be fair to push all of that onto her. Maybe we could move into a cheaper apartment on the "bad" side of town. It'd be terrifying and dirty and we'd be living in constant fear, but . . . wait, scratch that, that's a terrible idea. We could find another roommate to split the costs with. That could actually work, now that I think about it. Sure, we'd be a bit cramped, and I doubt that there are that many girls left in this town who Natsuki_ hasn't _dated, so it might be hard to find a girl willing to room with us in the first place . . . crap, why did I even snap at recommendations guy at all? I mean, he was creepy and dumb and obnoxious, but if I had just managed to stay calm, we wouldn't be in this mess. Not this particular mess, at least, since everything else is still a mess, but I'd still have my job._ The realization of what she had to do came slowly as the hours ticked by and the sun sank lower in the cloudy sky outside of her window.

* * *

She didn't fully understand it until she woke up late that morning, slinking out of bed and silently picking up her bag as she walked out the door with a single thought running through her mind.

 _I have to get my job back._

* * *

The air felt damp as Kumiko walked along that all-too-familiar sidewalk with her bag hanging on her shoulder, keeping her hands in her pockets to shield them from the weather. She held her head up high as she took a deep breath and rested her hand on the Euphonium's door, looking inside at all of the customers sitting in their chairs and sipping their coffee.

"I have to get my job back," she repeated to herself, pushing the door open with a burst of determination. Hazuki and Midori stared at her in awe as she walked inside, going behind the counter as if she had been at the coffeeshop her whole life. Nobody tried to stop her.

"Good luck," Hazuki whispered. Midori gave her a thumbs-up and winked.

"We believe in you," she added. Kumiko knocked on the manager's door and waited for a response.

"Yes?" the same rough voice from before murmured, creaking the door open.

"H-hello ma'am," Kumiko mumbled, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Or, uh, sir, or whatever you prefer, I don't know-"

"Formalities won't be necessary, _Kumiko,_ " the manager interrupted. Kumiko shuddered. "You two." Hazuki and Midori stiffened. "You're dismissed for the moment. You're on break now, so I would advise you to leave." Hazuki quickly nodded and ran outside, and Midori followed her lead. "Now," the manager continued once the two baristas had left. "I would assume that you're here to get your job back?" Kumiko vigorously nodded.

"See, I need it to support myself and my roommate, we don't have very much money and-"

"Did I ask you why?" the manager growled.

"N-nope!" Kumiko yelped, jumping back. A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door, and Kumiko imagined the manager rolling their eyes.

"You know why I fired you, correct?"

"Because I snapped at a customer and told him to never come back?"

"Precisely."

"I _knew_ that already, why're you bringing it up again?"

"I really only fired you because that's what the regulations say to do. Honestly, there are much worse things that have happened at other coffeeshops much like this one."

"Like what?"

"Oh, anything you can think of, really. Harassment, accidental food poisoning, lazy work ethic, the list goes on and on. Yelling at one bothersome man isn't exactly the worst crime ever committed."

"S-so you'll give me my job back?"

"No."

"I thought you said that-"

"I've been watching you work, Kumiko, and despite how unsettling that sounds, it caused me to realize something long before you let your emotions get the best of you that day."

"W-what was it?"

"You cared about this job to some extent, didn't you? Even if it was just to pay the bills, you worked hard every single day. You put a lot more of yourself into this mundane work than you think you did, and I wouldn't be surprised if you did that with other parts of your life as well."

"What does that mean?" The manager's cryptic words weren't helping her.

"It means that if you care about something enough, no matter what it is, you end up giving your all to make it work while still trying to hold up the rest of your life in the process. It's a dangerous way of thinking, but I think you'll manage to pull it off eventually."

"Basically, you're saying that I try too hard to handle everything at once and I'm still not getting my job back?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out soon enough," the manager murmured, refusing to answer her question. "Perhaps there's someone else who could take your spot? After all, you seem to have more potential than you let on. You'll be able to find something that makes you much happier than this job ever did. You might even have found it already."

"Thank you for the compliment, uh, manager, but I _really_ need to pay off my rent and-"

"Find your true potential, Kumiko," the manager whispered, pulling the door closed. "Find it."

"Wait!" Kumiko yelled, banging on the door. "What're you talking about?" There was no response. She leaned against the door for several minutes before reluctantly walking out, halfheartedly waving goodbye to Hazuki and Midori as she began to take the route home.

The sky was cloudy, and Kumiko could practically smell the rain coming. _It hasn't rained in a while, huh?_ she thought. _We haven't had more than a couple of showers around here since . . . since . . ._ It was too painful to finish the thought, but Reina found her way into Kumiko's head again. She wanted to scream. She figured that she should keep her emotions in check until she got to the apartment. She'd talk it all out with Natsuki, and soon enough, she'd forget about Reina. She'd completely forget about Reina. The trumpet player, with her white gloves and air of mystery and rosemary and soft hands and softer lips, she'd be nothing more than a memory. It would hurt, but she would be _gone_ eventually. Wouldn't she? _That's what I'm supposed to do, right? Right?_ Before she knew it, Kumiko's hand was on the apartment's doorknob, and she was trembling. She pulled the door open, practically flinging it to the wall, only to be greeted with silence. A note was on the table, written in messy blue ink.

 _hey so little miss ribbons from the festival invited me on another "friendly hang-out while kaori finishes her papers," and i accepted. god, idk when that girl's gonna drop her goofy "i-it's not like i like you or anything! baka!" guise and just ask me out on a date. i mean, that's all any of these are. they're dates. she knows it, i know it, hell, even her precious kaori probably knows it. anyway, i probably won't be back until 4. make sure to feed luce. that's all, really._

 _-nobody else lives here so of course this was written by me, natsuki nakagawa_

Kumiko set down the note and checked the time on her phone. The digital screen blinked 3:45. Nobody else was there, so Kumiko didn't feel quite as much remorse as she could have when she flung her bag across the room and screamed. Luce jumped. The bag's contents spilled out, and one object in particular, nearly covered by a pair of gloves, caught her eye. She scrambled over to it and picked it up before settling on the couch. It was the moleskine notebook, scratched and stained and wrinkled in some places, but still, most definitely, the thing that Kumiko had used to record bits and pieces of her life for almost eight months. She carefully opened it, removing the thin strap that held it closed with as much delicacy as she could muster, and began to flip through it.

 _4/14/15_

 _natsuki went on another failed date today. i've lost count at this point. there was also an old man who talked to literally anyone who sat in this one chair._

 _5/5/15_

 _there was a pretty girl at euphonium's today, but she had a boyfriend. bleh. other noteworthy individuals included a family of four that all bought hot chocolates and gave me a nice tip._

 _6/2/15_

 _i swear, if hazuki starts talking about another "cute guy" again i'm going to lose it._

 _7/10/15_

 _nobody ever comes into a coffeeshop in the summer. not to mention the fact that these aprons are stuffy as heck. it feels like i'm melting._

 _8/21/15_

 _happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear kumiko, happy birthday to me. nothing else happened._

 _9/8/15_

 _i guess the kids are starting school again now._

Kumiko was about to close the notebook, tired of grocery lists and people-watching notes, when she saw something poking out of one of the pages. She curiously turned the page and saw Shuichi's number, neatly tucked inside next to . . . oh no. Fresh tears sprang to Kumiko's eyes as she saw the repeated _grande single shot four pumps sugar free peppermint non fat extra hot no foam light whip stirred white mocha_ scribbled over and over again in the lines, followed by Reina's name surrounded by hearts. Lovestruck doodles and happy words crossed the pages as Kumiko continued, the purest expression of her love and the clearest expression of her memories, and she suddenly realized that she _couldn't_ get over Reina. She _wouldn't_. Her spark hadn't gone out, not yet, and she couldn't waste another second sitting here. Kumiko stood up, grabbing her phone and dialing Reina's home number - Natsuki had told her to delete Reina's cell number from her phone as part of the "healing process." It had worked, to some extent, considering the fact that Kumiko hadn't tried to text her, but she cursed the "healing process" as the tinny _bleep, bleep, bleep,_ of the answering machine blared in Kumiko's ear. After what felt like forever, the phone clicked and a man's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hello, this is the Kousaka residence, how may I help you?" The man's voice was even, professional, almost cold. Kumiko gulped.

"I-is Reina there?" she mumbled.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm, uh, I'm a close friend." _God, I'm starting to sound like Hazuki._

"Well, she left about a half hour ago. Whoever you are, your timing is quite . . . bad." The man - Reina's father, no doubt - gave a throaty chuckle.

"Where was she going?"

"I'm not sure, if you want the truth. She just left a note, saying that she was going to leave and become special and was only leaving with her trumpet, her purse, and the clothes on her back. Honestly, I'd try to stop her, but that girl's like a hurricane when she wants to be. She's unruly, that's what I'd say."

"Your _adult daughter_ is _unruly?"_

"Yes. We've tried to help her as much as we could, the wife and I, but she's always so determined to do her own thing. I suppose it was only a matter of time before she dropped out of Kitauji and decided to go on some ridiculous soul-searching journey. And in the middle of a rainstorm, too." Reina's father sighed. Kumiko looked out the window, and sure enough, rain was pouring down, pattering on the sidewalk. "I don't know if you'll be able to catch her, but this whole thing is her problem, not mine. Goodbye, whoever you are." He hung up with a _click,_ and Kumiko put the phone down, defeated. She couldn't get to her now, not with so little time, and even if she could, it would just be cruel to try and hold back Reina's dreams.

 _So much for sparks, huh? I can't believe I thought I'd be able to . . . I'd be able to . . ._ Kumiko sniffled. _I miss her. I miss her so much. And now . . . now I probably won't ever see her again._ Luce crawled onto the couch and licked her hand. The kitten's rough, sandpapery tongue was an odd source of comfort as Kumiko sobbed into the couch. She didn't even look up when Natsuki entered the apartment.

"Hey, I'm ho-" Natsuki paused mid-sentence as she saw Kumiko's shivering, crying form.

"Kumiko? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Natsuki sat down on the couch next to Kumiko, fretting as she squeezed the other girl's hand.

"I thought . . . I thought that I could get her back, that I could fix things, but she's going off on some trip by herself and even if I _could_ make it in time before she left, I couldn't just keep her back like that. It wouldn't be fair. I'm not worth that, I'm not worth giving up her own fairytale. Nobody is, really." Natsuki gripped the edge of the couch cushion, conflict evident on her face until she spoke.

"What if you went with her?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what if you went with her?" Kumiko's eyes widened.

"What about you? I can't just _leave you,_ Natsuki, it wouldn't be-" Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been trying to keep you here," she murmured. "Ever since you got dumped by umbrella girl, ever since I found out that _she's_ been having the time of her life while I'm here, feeling sorry for myself, all I've been doing is trying to figure out a way to get over her, and I realized that maybe we could go through this together."

"I don't understand."

"I was selfish. I needed someone to help me just as much as you needed someone to help you, but I think I forgot something along the way."

"W-what was it?"

"I forgot about why I hadn't trusted umbrella girl in the first place. Kumiko, I just . . . I just wanted to protect you. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew that this stuff can really screw someone up. I tried to lure you away from her, not for my own sake, but for _yours._ I didn't want to her to hurt you. I guess I did a pretty crappy job, then, huh?" Natsuki chuckled softly.

"It's not-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not my fault, I know, but I can't just sit here and watch your whole life go by because of some girl who made you happy and then made a stupid decision. It's too late for me, I think I know that now, but maybe you've still got a bit of time."

"Natsuki . . ."

"Don't worry about me. I've got Luce here, and I'm pretty sure that something good could come out of those not-dates with ribbon girl." Kumiko's vision blurred as she pulled Natsuki into a hug.

"T-thank you," she murmured, tearing up and holding Natsuki closer.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be fine. Besides, I think you've got to find a certain someone right now." Natsuki gently pushed her away. Kumiko looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of regret. Natsuki just smiled.

"A-are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Now go, ya idiot, before I change my mind." Kumiko tentatively stood up and began walking out the door, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "And don't forget this." Natsuki tossed her a dark object. She quickly identified it as Reina's umbrella. "I can't believe she's forgotten about it this whole time." Natsuki gave her a lopsided grin before settling back down onto the couch. Kumiko pushed the door open and waved her goodbye, hoping that Natsuki understood just how important she was to Kumiko, how much this meant.

"Thanks for everything!" she called, keeping a tight hold on the umbrella as she broke out into a sprint in the hallway, racing down the stairs and rushing out into the pouring rain. The town's lights glowed against the gray of the buildings as the people started to head home for the evening, and Kumiko ran in the only direction her legs could naturally carry her - the way to the coffeeshop. _We can't all have fairytales, can we?'_ she thought. _Hazuki, Natsuki, everyone else who couldn't get their happy endings, they're real, but we can't just give up because of that. Fairytales don't exist, but maybe . . . maybe I'll be able to find something similar._ She didn't know why she was heading for Euphonium's, honestly, there was no reason for Reina to be waiting there, but she ran there until her legs shook anyway. She was drenched, now, shivering from the cold rain pelting down on her face with no sign of Reina, but she kept on going. _She's not going to be here. She's not going to be here. She's not going to be-_

"Taxi?" Kumiko's head shot up as brilliant violet eyes met brown and she saw Reina, standing across the street with the trumpet case in her hand as she signaled the cab. She was just as incredible as Kumiko remembered, her dark hair flowing behind her as the taxi pulled up. Kumiko could feel her heart twisting inside of her chest.

"Reina!" Kumiko yelled at the top of her lungs, running across the street to greet her. Reina slowly turned to face her, and Kumiko could see that she was shivering, too, her pale hands shaking as she clutched her trumpet case.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice ringing loud and clear over the rain. They were a few feet away from each other, now, but the gap felt like a thousand miles.

"I, uh, I think you need this more than me," Kumiko mumbled, dropping the umbrella and rolling it towards Reina. "It looks like you need it more, anyway." Reina blinked.

"I don't think it would be right," she answered, picking up the umbrella and opening it before tossing it back to Kumiko.

"W-what?"

"You should hate me now, shouldn't you?" Reina tilted her head. "I left you. Isn't that enough?"

"R-Reina, I . . ."

"Hey, lady, are ya gettin' a ride or not?" the taxi driver growled.

"Just a moment," Reina responded, turning her attention back to Kumiko. The rain still fell, but neither girl seemed to notice. "I have to become special. Don't you understand that? I can't let anything get in the way of that goal. Not even . . . not even you." Reina's voice shook for a moment, and Kumiko wondered if she had imagined it, but it almost seemed like she was struggling to keep her composure.

"I know that, Reina," Kumiko murmured. "I could never ask you to give that up, not for the world, but that's not what I'm asking you to do."

"What _are_ you asking, then?" Reina retorted, a sharp edge evident in her tone. Kumiko flinched.

"I'm . . . I'm asking for a second chance. I screwed up, I didn't understand your goals, and I still don't, but it's not entirely my fault, and it's not entirely yours, either. It's hardly ever entirely anyone's fault when it comes to stuff like this."

"I still can't understand why you're doing this. What would you accomplish? What are you even trying to _do?"_

"I want to go with you. There's more than one way to become special, Reina, and there's nothing saying that I can't come along while you figure all of this out." Reina relaxed her grip on the trumpet case.

"You still wouldn't get anything out of it," she said, but her argument was faltering as she stepped closer. "I . . . I wouldn't want to do that to you."

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Reina, however cheesy that sounds, I would."

"But _why_ , Kumiko?" The wind had started blowing, plastering Reina's hair to her face and carrying her voice across the sidewalk. She had to yell to be heard.

"I'd do it b-because . . . because I . . ." The words had run through Kumiko's head so many times, but the feeling of them resting on her tongue made her pause for a moment. One look into Reina's eyes swept away any hesitation as she took a breath. _"Because I love you, Reina!"_

There was a stunned silence hanging in the air, and Kumiko felt an overwhelming desire to slice the tension in half with the umbrella that now lay at her feet. She trembled, the few seconds between her confession and Reina's response feeling like an eternity. She had wanted to say it for so long, but she felt vulnerable with the words hanging above herself and Reina in the rain as the taxi driver impatiently beeped on the road. Reina could say that she didn't feel the same way. She could get in that taxi and leave, never giving Kumiko an answer. Instead, she merely dropped her trumpet case and moved closer.

"You'll stay with me?" she whispered, still hanging back a few steps away from Kumiko. Kumiko wanted nothing more than to close that gap.

"Yeah," Kumiko murmured, breaking the invisible barrier that had formed between them and standing close enough so that she could smell the faint scent of rosemary.

"You won't abandon me?"

"I wouldn't. I'm scared of losing our fairytale, Reina, but I think we can figure something out, and I wouldn't abandon you for anything." Kumiko brushed a strand of hair out of Reina's face, and she let her hand linger there for a moment, waiting for Reina to push it down, waiting for her to say no. She never did. "T-this is a confession of love, after all." Reina's eyes widened, almost as if the second confession had somehow meant more than the first. This was far more than the second confession, though, Kumiko figured. There had been other "I love yous," spoken in kisses and held hands instead of words, but the word _love_ still danced along Kumiko's tongue like some kind of foreign object. She wrapped her arms around Reina, and Reina returned in kind. Kumiko hardly even noticed when her lips brushed against Reina's. It was a strange kiss, unlike the others they had shared countless times before. There was no bubble this time, no dreamlike sensation - they were instead as grounded in reality as two people could be, feeling the rain still pelting down as they pressed closer and closer to each other. Fairytales weren't real, for sure, but this was about as close as they could get, and Kumiko figured that it was pretty damn good.

"We're ready," Reina said after she pulled away, climbing into the taxicab. Kumiko followed her, holding her hand as she pressed up against the other girl on the worn leather seat, never wanting to let go. A frayed thread hung at the edge. Kumiko ignored it.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Reina tilted her head back and laughed.

"Who knows?" she sighed.

"We'll figure it out together, though, right?" Reina nodded, leaning to rest against Kumiko's shoulder. Kumiko had never felt more at peace, with the girl she loved sitting with her in the back of a dingy taxicab as they sped out of town to places unknown. It wasn't a happy ending, perhaps, but it was something of a happy middle, a moment of true happiness and contention. She hadn't been expecting it to turn out this way, when the girl with the umbrella had shown up on her way home all those months ago, but she couldn't imagine it being any better. This had all started, Kumiko concluded, with the umbrella and a coffee order.

* * *

 **Natsuki: hey**

 **Natsuki: so**

 **Natsuki: i guess this is where the story of the trumpet player and the barista comes to an end, huh?**

 **Natsuki: so, the end**

 **Natsuki: or ~fin~ if you wanna be all pretentious about it**

 **Natsuki: but i'm a pretty simple gal, so**

 **Natsuki: the end**

 **Natsuki: bye**

* * *

 **a/n:** it's really over, huh? it's been a really fun thirteen weeks, and i'd kinda like to thank some people

thanks to kurokeesu and niohashiri for their amazing fanart, you're both great artists and words can't describe how grateful i am for your beautiful art

thanks to the various pieces of media that influenced this fic in various ways, including the song cliff's edge by hayley kiyoko, the book keeping you a secret by julie ann peters, imagine me and you, life is strange, and, of course hibike euphonium.

thanks to trashcocoon and a friend who would rather not be named, for being amazing friends and beta-readers and providing ideas. you guys are awesome.

and thanks to all of my reviewers for going on this umbrella-filled, gay, coffee-fueled trip to euphonium's with me. this is all really cheesy, but really, thank you. this isn't the end of my writing, though, not at all. i've got a lot of ideas for one-shots and stuff, and of course the ova comes out next week, but this was a really special time that i'll never forget, so thanks, all of you.


End file.
